


Mon double est ma moitié

by Voracity666



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda trouve un bébé au pied d'un cerisier. Il le recueille et l'emporte jusqu'à la Congrégation, voulant s'en occuper personnellement. C'est avec difficulté qu'il entretient la petite fille de 2 ans. Un matin, en se levant, il trouve autre chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1ère journée :: Qui es-tu ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, une nouvelle fic !
> 
> Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Mitsu', rdv sur ma page FB ou DA
> 
> Disclaimer : Seules Mitsuko, Vichina et cette façade de Yû m'appartiennent. Les autres sont à Katsura Hoshino.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Selijah

C'était une belle matinée d'avril. Le temps, bien qu'un peu frisquet, était tout à fait supportable. Même quand on était un exorciste japonais kendoka réputé pour sa mauvaise humeur dans le monde entier.

En effet, Kanda se baladait avec lenteur, s'imprégnant de la sérénité des lieux avant de retrouver la foule bruyante de la civilisation en général. Il avait accompli une mission des plus éreintantes et n'aspirait désormais qu'au repos le plus tranquille possible. L'idée de menacer Komui avec Mugen pour lui extorquer des jours de congés loin de tout, et particulièrement loin d'une carotte borgne et d'une pousse de soja au bras mutant, lui traversa l'esprit, accentuant son sourire paisible. Il avait envoyé promener le traqueur qui l'accompagnait, histoire de savourer un moment de paix loin des yeux indiscrets du jeune homme.

Du coin de l'œil, le japonais remarqua une allée de cerisiers. Ces arbres firent monter en lui une bouffée de nostalgie et de tristesse. Il se rappelait le cerisier planté au centre du jardin de la maison où il vivait étant enfant. Incapable de se remémorer la cause de son départ, ou plutôt de son exil, il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose se rattachant à la période de son enfance, mais hormis le cerisier, un katana accroché sur un mur et une voix enfantine chantonnant gentiment d'une voix aiguë, il ne se souvenait de rien. De ses parents, aucun visage, rien. Même pas leurs prénoms ! Ne se souvenant pas non plus de son lieu d'habitation, il laissa tomber l'idée de se rappeler son enfance disparue.

Il fit une pause, plaçant une main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il ressentait une sorte de vide en lui. Que ce soit dans sa tête comme dans son cœur. Son souffle se coupa et un éclair de douleur explosa en lui, le faisant plier en deux. Des flashs parcoururent ses yeux, suivis par de petits points ou encore des papillons. Des vertiges le parcoururent et une nausée l'envahit, lui faisant craindre le pire. Une impression bizarre se propagea dans son esprit. Puis elle disparut tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

La crise s'éloigna, le laissant pantelant et haletant, à moitié écroulé sur le sol, à quatre pattes et le visage rouge, ses cheveux collants à son visage trempé de sueurs froides, comme à chaque fois. Les jambes tremblantes, il tenta de se relever et prit appui sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, espérant calmer les battements fous de son cœur et évacuer son anxiété. Kanda reprit son chemin une fois assuré de son rétablissement et de son équilibre retrouvé.

Il choisit d'aller sous les cerisiers en fleurs, pour tenter de rappeler d'autres souvenirs à sa mémoire. Mais rien. Seule l'image du jardin lui collait à la rétine. Déçu, il soupira et il reprit le chemin inverse, appréhendant son retour au monde du bruit. Mais son attention fut portée vers un tronc rabougri planté à l'écart. Kanda pouvait percevoir des froissements de tissus, un raclement métallique -comme une lame tirée- et de petites plaintes. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha du vieil arbre et découvrit une petite fille en train de dormir. Elle ouvrit ses paupières brusquement, dévoilant des iris noirs comme l'encre, comme alertée de la présence de Kanda. Elle se releva et se frotta les yeux, avant de fixer le jeune homme figé devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, gamine ? L'interrogea le japonais.

-Je sais pus, avoua la petite, dépitée.

-Tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi ?

-J'ai plus personne et je suis trop loin de chez moi.

Kanda sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. La moue esquissée par l'enfant lui rappelait quelque chose. Il décida de prendre une décision capable de changer sa vie et ses habitudes. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'orpheline.

-Est-ce que ça te plairait de vivre avec moi ? Proposa le kendoka.

Il vit les yeux de la gamine s'écarquiller pour se remplir d'étoiles, et finir par se mettre à sautiller.

-C'est vrai m'sieur ?

-Absolument ! Sourit Kanda.

L'enthousiasme de la petite le fit partir dans un éclat de rire qui eut l'air de ravir l'enfant, car elle le regarda avec un large sourire et des yeux pétillants de joie. Il se releva et l'attrapa pour la porter. L'exorciste promena son regard dans les environs.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, m'sieur ?

-Tu n'as rien ? Pas d'affaires ?

-Nan... Juste cette chemise...

Effectivement, la fillette portait une chemise en coton blanc, dix fois trop grande pour elle. Kanda ne dit rien et commença à marcher. Le silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. Les deux promeneurs s'en accommodaient très bien. Les premières bâtisses commençaient à se faire voir au loin. L'adolescent décida de rompre le silence.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je sais pas. M'sieur, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-Je m'appelle Kanda... Yû Kanda, finit-il par dire après avoir hésité.

-C'est zoli comme nom.

Le silence reprit place, et le japonais se dirigea en direction de la gare où l'attendait sûrement son foutu accompagnateur. Tout juste ! La silhouette pataude du traqueur apparut. Il passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard ni un mot, allant prendre place dans son compartiment réservé et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il finit par s'écrouler dans une des banquettes pourpres et assit la petite sur son ventre pour mieux l'observer. Le japonais finit par retrousser les manches.

-Tu ne serais pas asiatique, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il alors que le train démarrait.

-Japonaise, m'sieur ! Euh... je veux dire Kanda, s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier.

-Appelle-moi Yû, d'accord ?

-Hm, acquiesça-t-elle de la tête.

S'amusant avec les longs cheveux noirs de sa petite protégée, un nom lui vient à son esprit.

-Mitsuko. Ça te plairait de t'appeler comme ça ?

-J'aime bien, rougit la nouvelle nommée. Et puis si ça vous plait de me nommer ainsi.

-Tutoie-moi.

-Bien.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Deux ans et demi !

-Tu parles plutôt bien et d'une manière étonnante pour ton âge, fit-il remarquer.

-Ah, euh... oui, c'est vrai, rougit-elle.

-Bah, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu es plus compréhensible.

La teinte du visage de Mitsuko s'épaissit et Kanda se permit un petit sourire. Il ôta ses chaussures, détacha Mugen de sa ceinture, le coinça au fond du siège et finit par s'allonger. Tirant sur son élastique, il libéra ses cheveux et cala le plus confortablement possible sa tête sur l'accoudoir.

-Le voyage est plutôt long, répondit le garçon au regard interrogateur de la fillette, et je préfère être moins fatigué pour réussir à me calmer plus rapidement une fois à la maison. Fais ce que tu veux. Bonne nuit et à tout à l'heure.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Mitsuko en s'allongeant un peu plus sur le torse musclé du kendoka.

Tous deux sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil alors que les stations se succédaient sans relâche. Inconsciemment, celui utilisé comme matelas serra étroitement la petite, comme une bouée, ou encore comme font les enfants pour se rassurer. Mais le traqueur entra pour prévenir leur arrivée imminente. L'endormi grogna mais ouvrit toutefois les yeux et se redressa précautionneusement puis cala la petite dans ses bras, l'emmitouflant dans son manteau d'exorciste et la camouflant aux yeux de tous. Se relevant avec grâce, il emboîta le pas de son incapable de guide (à son avis) pour rejoindre la Congrégation et rendre son rapport à ce je-m'en-foutiste de Komui.

Une fois assuré de la non-visibilité de Mitsuko, le possesseur de Mugen entra dans la bâtisse. Il ne répondit pas aux salutations diverses des gens qu'il croisait, par pure flemme. Il expédia la corvée intitulée "rapport-détaillé-à-un-scientifique-pas-frais-affublé-d'un-horrible-sister-complex-des-plus-développés", passa en coup de vent au réfectoire, emportant avec lui un plateau où était posé un bol de soba (pour lui) et une assiette de riz cantonnais. Il poussa du pied le battant de sa porte et la referma de la même manière en équilibre précaire.

Arrivé à bon port, Kanda déposa son plateau sur le bureau puis il installa son petit paquet sur son lit, et lui caressa pensivement la joue. Il finit par pousser la porte de la salle de bain ne pensant qu'à une douche relaxante, un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil. Avisant un miroir, il s'en approcha et nota qu'il s'était baladé avec les cheveux détachés. Il remarqua aussi les énormes cernes violettes se situant juste sous ses yeux. Le kendoka éparpilla ses vêtements à ses pieds avant d'entrer dans la cabine en plastique et d'allumer le pommeau. Ses muscles se relâchèrent sous la caresse de l'eau chaude, le faisant soupirer d'aise et regretter de ne pas avoir de masseurs dans le coin. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina les mouvements de relaxation procurés par les mains d'un expert.

Finalement, Yû coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette. Il se sécha sommairement et attacha le tissu autour de ses hanches avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. Revenant dans la chambre, Mitsuko lui adressa un large sourire, assise sagement sur le lit. Le propriétaire de ce dernier attrapa le plateau et s'installa auprès de la fillette. Il l'assit sur ses genoux et lui mit son plat sous le nez. Le japonais attendit que la petite japonaise entame son assiette pour faire de même, de son côté.

-Yû ? Bâilla l'enfant.

-Hm ? Répondit l'intéressé.

-J'ai pus très faim...

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques grains de riz restants. Il reposa son bol vide et ses baguettes puis il déposa le plateau sur le sol. Après avoir ouvert le lit, il regarda Mitsuko ramper sous les couvertures et s'y pelotonner. Sentant la fatigue s'abattre sur lui comme une chape de plomb, il traina les pieds jusqu'à son armoire et fit tomber sa serviette. Il sortit un simple boxer qu'il enfila en baillant avant de repartir se coucher. Il rabattit les couvertures au-dessus de lui et ferma les yeux. Le petit corps de Mitsuko se colla au sien, la tête posée sur son torse et ses petits bras étreignant du mieux possible le corps musclé et masculin.


	2. 2e journée :: Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

La nuit se passa relativement bien. Leur réveil se fit tout en douceur par les rayons du soleil, et ils restèrent un moment à observer le plafond en silence, savourant la présence réconfortante de l'autre. La petite se releva et se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'au pied du lit. De là, elle se fit glisser jusqu'au sol, et elle courut jusqu'à la salle d'eau où elle disparut en refermant la porte derrière elle précipitamment. Kanda finit par se lever et repartit ouvrir son armoire pour y prendre de quoi se vêtir et une de ses tenues d'enfants, l'un des seuls souvenirs matériels lui restant. Il eut une bouffée de nostalgie en regardant les petits vêtements japonais comportant un short marron-gris, une veste de la même couleur avec des pans à rabattre et une ceinture en tissu épais noir. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien pour la chausser. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner outre mesure, remarqua-t-il.

Après cela, le kendoka toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse dans la salle de bain. Il sourit gentiment à la benjamine qui lui répondit tout en se nettoyant le visage. Il se mit dans son dos et l'attrapa par les aisselles pour l'élever un peu pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo.

-Tu sais, tu peux utiliser la douche... ou la baignoire, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

-Je sais pas m'en servir, avoua la petite.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Veux bien.

-Je te descend d'abord de là, la prévint-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

La gardant dans ses bras, il s'approcha de la baignoire et lui expliqua comment la remplir tout en ouvrant les robinets et en y versant du savon pour faire de la mousse. Mitsuko battit des mains quand elle comprit ce qu'il comptait faire, et poussa de grands cris d'enthousiasme. Le sourire de Yû s'élargit devant cette réaction toute enfantine, puis il reposa la fille avant de s'agenouiller pour lui ôter sa chemise. Il la mit doucement dans l'eau chaude avant de se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement pour plonger sous la mousse blanche. Aussitôt, elle se blottit contre lui en riant gentiment. Kanda lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, tandis que son autre bras la serrait contre lui.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de trempage, le plus vieux entreprit de la laver, entièrement. Les cheveux pleins de savon, Mitsuko commença à savonner le torse de son frère adoptif avec application. Les yeux plissés par la concentration et le savon, la langue tirée, ses petites mains passaient sur le torse mince délicatement sous le regard étonné du garçon. Ce dernier finit par apprécier le massage, bien qu'un peu maladroit.

Mais tout a une fin, et il fallut sortir du bain, dont l'eau commençait à sérieusement refroidir. Après s'être sommairement séché, le kendoka entreprit d'emmitoufler Mitsuko dans une confortable et épaisse serviette blanche puis la frictionna avec douceur et fermeté. Une fois assuré qu'elle était bien sèche, il lui tendit les vêtements qu'il lui avait préparé et la regarda se démener avant de lui donner un coup de main pour ajuster les habits. La petite frimousse se leva vers lui alors qu'il nouait correctement la ceinture. Kanda attrapa un élastique pour attacher les épais cheveux noirs encore humides. Il laissa son index caresser la joue rebondie, action qui fit sourire largement la gamine qui se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser timidement sur le nez. La surprise se peignit sur le visage du kendoka, mais une intense satisfaction la remplaça.

Yû se releva tout de même et enfila ses propres vêtements : un débardeur noir et un jogging de même couleur ; il comptait s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Sortant de la salle d'ablution, il ceignit ses hanches d'une bande de tissu pour y faire tenir Mugen, puis il enfila ses bottes de cuir en sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre et finit par se nouer les cheveux en une queue haute. Kanda alla faire son lit méticuleusement devant les yeux curieux de sa petite protégée et ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de récupérer le plateau de la veille de la main gauche et Mitsuko de la droite. Le trajet jusqu'au réfectoire se fit en silence. Avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, le kendoka japonais s'agenouilla face à la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger pour petit-déjeuner ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Euh... hésita-t-elle.

-Tu peux demander ce que tu veux en quantité infini, tu sais ! La rassura-t-il.

-Oh... souffla-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

Kanda sourit gentiment en reconnaissant l'expression familière d'un certain Moyashi.

-Alors ? La pressa-t-il.

-Des crêpes !

Il se redressa et poussa la porte. Entrant dans la salle, il se maudit de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt : les trois quarts de la Congrégation étaient présents. Question discrétion c'était raté ! L'idée de revenir plus tard était hors de question, ils avaient tous deux grand faim ; celle d'aller manger ailleurs lui traversa aussi l'esprit, mais les autres allaient finir par se poser des questions et venir lui casser les pieds à tout moment, donc il la repoussa à regret et fit entrer Mitsuko. Avec un peu de chance elle passerait inaperçue... Après tout, qui s'intéresserait à une gamine lui allant à peine à la hanche ? Oui, qui ? Hormis tout le monde, et particulièrement les (rares) membres féminins, sans oublier Jeryy...

-Bonjour Kanda ! Des sobas, comme d'habitude ?

-Hm, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et des crêpes.

Sur le moment, on aurait pu croire que le cuisinier avait buggé. Il fixait Kanda, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

-Euh... oui, bien sûr ! Combien ?

Le kendoka tourna la tête vers la petite. Il haussa un sourcil vers elle. Timidement, cette dernière lui indiqua le nombre de ses petites mains.

-Une dizaine.

-Tout de suite ! S'exclama l'Indien, abasourdi.

Profitant de cette absence, le japonais alla poser le plateau, laissant Mitsuko seule un instant. Sagement, elle attendit et son protecteur et son repas. Les deux arrivèrent au même instant, faisant largement sourire la fillette. Sans rien dire, elle lui emboita le pas jusqu'à une table où il y avait encore des places. Il posa son bol devant lui et s'assit, alors qu'elle, elle grimpa pour se mettre sur les genoux, essayant d'être à la hauteur de son assiette. On ne voyait que sa tête dépasser de la table, et encore, pas entièrement.

Entre deux bouchées, Mitsuko observait ses voisins d'en face. Ils durent le sentir, car les concernés relevèrent la tête et croisèrent son regard curieux.

-Bonjour, commença l'adolescente se situant juste en face d'elle.

-Bonjour, bâilla la plus petite.

-Je m'appelle Lenalee, et toi ? Poursuivit la première.

-Mitsuko.

La dernière à parler répondit au sourire affectueux de la plus âgée.

-Moi, c'est Lavi ! S'exclama son voisin de diagonale.

-Enchantée...

Son sourire se fit plus lumineux, plus chaleureux, en réponse à celui du rouquin borgne. Puis elle se sentit soulevée et finit par se retrouver en face de son dernier interlocuteur. Surprise, elle vit son assiette se poser devant elle. Se tournant un peu, Mitsuko remarqua qu'elle était installée contre le torse de Kanda. Assise sur les cuisses de ce dernier, elle était juste à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir manger. Le siège par défaut resta stoïque et poursuivit son repas au-dessus de la tête aux cheveux noirs. Lavi et Lenalee s'étaient figés face à ce geste peu commun à leur collègue japonais. Puis un bruit de porcelaine entrechoquée les fit réagir et leur attention se tourna vers le nouveau arrivé qui n'avait rien de trouvé mieux comme place que celle près de sa Némésis. Sentant un regard insistant sur lui, il se tourna et sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Allen Walker.

-Mitsuko, répondit la plus petite avec un immense sourire.

Kanda sourit faiblement devant celui de la petite fille. Il reposa son bol, vide, sur la table, ainsi que ses baguettes. Il les plaça perpendiculairement au récipient, puis il posa son menton sur son poing après s'être accoudé. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression, les yeux fermés. Pendant ce temps, sa petite protégée discutait gentiment avec le maudit, tout en mangeant un petit peu.

-Yû ?

Le silence se fit entre tous les cinq, Allen prêt à se battre, Lenalee inquiète et Lavi souriant largement. L'interpelé ouvrit avec lenteur ses paupières pour croiser les pupilles noires.

-Mouais ? Grogna-t-il à la surprise la plus totale des trois autres adolescents présents.

-Pus faim !

-Il te reste encore une crêpe... T'exagères... soupira-t'il. Moyashi, tu la veux ?

-Euh...

Interloqué, ce dernier ne sut répondre sur le coup. Mais en croisant le regard glacial du japonais, il se réveilla soudainement et referma la bouche.

-Bien sûr ! Finit-il par répondre en se léchant les lèvres.

S'appropriant la survivante du petit-déjeuner, il la dévora sans pitié alors que les deux japonais se levaient. Le plus vieux sans rien dire et la plus jeune en saluant les trois sympathiques exorcistes dont deux encore sous le choc. Ce n'est qu'une fois le couple hors de leur champ de vision qu'ils revinrent sur Terre. La surprise était gravée, limite au couteau, sur leurs visages. Tous trois s'échangèrent des regards qui en disaient long sur leurs pensées communes. Ils n'étaient, évidemment, pas les seuls. Tous ceux présents et à portée de voix tentaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer devant leurs yeux. Qu'avait-on fait à leur collègue antipathique ? Pas que cela leur manquait, notez bien, hein...

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler d'une nouvelle arrivante, lâcha Lenalee, surtout de son âge...

-T'as vu sa ressemblance avec Yû ? Remarqua le roux. Ils sont peut-être de la même famille...

-Kanda est le dernier membre. Les autres sont tous morts, trancha le plus jeune tout en mangeant.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? S'étonna le Bookman.

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit...

-Oh, je vois, confession sur l'oreiller, ricana-t-il.

Choisissant de ne pas y répondre, Allen soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond avant d'engloutir sa bouchée sous le regard calculateur du borgne. Voulant éviter les questions embarrassantes et les hypothèses plus ridicules les unes que les autres, Walker opta pour la plus grande stratégie au monde : le repli stratégique, nommé aussi tout simplement : la fuite, pure et simple !

Du côté des deux bruns, le silence était de mise. Dans une salle d'entraînement, l'aîné était torse nu et donnait des coups de sabre dans le vide, faisant l'admiration de la plus jeune assise dans un coin de la salle, le regard brillant. Devant elle, son frère adoption esquissait des pas de danse, une chorégraphie hypnotique et mortelle, destinée aux akumas et Noés. Et seulement... Normalement ! En effet, personne n'était admis à l'entrainement de Kanda, et sinon, les autres étaient morts alors... En clair, personne ne pouvait témoigner de la beauté du kendoka quand il sautait sur place, donnait de larges coups d'épées en tournoyant sur lui-même, rejetait ses longs cheveux d'un geste de la tête vers l'arrière, ni contempler le regard flamboyant, les gestes si rapides, la grâce sans égale, l'agilité et le danger d'une panthère... Une aura de mort, de sensualité et de froid entourait le corps musclé du sabreur qui se démenait à l'opposé de la petite. Cette dernière sursauta quand son observé se laissa tomber à ses côtés, trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait cessé. Lui tendant une serviette blanche qu'il prit pour s'essuyer le visage avant de la déposer sur ses épaules, elle le dévora du regard. Remarquant son attention portée sur lui, Yû sourit gentiment avant de se relever. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil rassembler ses affaires à lui pour se lever et le suivre dans le dédale des couloirs de pierre, répondant à peine aux gens qui l'abordaient, se contentant d'avancer en silence, imité par Mitsuko qui ne bronchait pas.


	3. 3e journée :: Et on est où là ?

En bref, Kanda passa sa journée accompagné de Mitsuko,se reposant, mangeant, s'entraînant, se disputant avec Lavi et Allen, se promenant, et ce genre d'activités qui peuplent le temps entre deux missions, lorsqu'on le passe à la Congrégation. Les heures de sommeil perdues enfin rattrapées rendait l'exorciste un peu plus calme. Ils allèrent tout deux au réfectoire où ils furent entourés du trio habituel. Lavi embêtait Kanda, Lenalee tendait l'oreille, Allen et Mitsuko discutaient tranquillement, l'un engloutissant son habituel repas gargantuesque et le deuxième mâchant une assiette de lasagnes part familiale. Yû laissa couler les bêtises de son congénère borgne, préférant surveiller du coin de l'œil le maudit et sa petite protégée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait l'âme d'un grand frère quand il s'agissait de la japonaise. Il sourit tendrement quand il vit Mitsuko faire goûter ses lasagnes au Moyashi de bout de sa fourchette. Allen se prit gentiment au jeu et lui présenta une brochette de Mitarashi Dango qu'elle s'empressa de gober sous les yeux incrédules des trois exorcistes et le rire joyeux du nouveau grand frère. Cette action fit écarquiller encore leurs yeux. Mitsuko sourit largement découvrant des fossettes la rendant encore plus craquante, et se colla à Kanda, cherchant à l'enserrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, collant sa tête contre son torse. Gauchement, il posa sa main sur le petit crâne en faisant un petit sourire timide.

Quand Mitsuko commença à bâiller et à se frotter les yeux, Yû prit congé du trio habituel pour l'emmener se coucher, et en faire de même. Entrant dans la salle de bain, il assit la gamine sur le rebord de l'évier et entreprit de lui démêler les cheveux avec douceur mais fermeté. Il finit par lui passer une de ses habituelles chemises blanches et la coucha avant de la rejoindre peu après.

La semaine s'écoula de la même manière. Mitsuko et Allen s'entendaient plus que mieux, Lavi était parti en mission et Lenalee préférait la compagnie des autres scientifiques. De plus, Komui ne l'avait pas demandé une seule fois ! Kanda avait entrepris d'apprendre les rudiments du combat à Mitsuko et lui avait offert un poignard long comme l'avant-bras à la pointe effilée et à la garde en bois clair. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Le scientifique fou, docteur ès Komulin, appela Kanda ainsi que Krory. Il leur confia une mission des plus banales : aller récupérer des innocences localisées par les traqueurs. Le départ était fixé le soir-même. Prenant congé de Komui, Yû se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'esprit tourmenté. En effet, il ne pouvait laisser Mitsuko seule à la Congrégation... Et l'idée de l'emmener avec lui durant la mission ne lui faisait pas des plus plaisirs... Soupirant, il poussa la porte et trouva sa protégée en plein entraînement. Refermant la porte sans bruit, il l'observa, savourant les gestes précis, le regard déterminé, la souplesse des mouvements, les réflexes... Subitement, Kanda sauta face à sa nouvelle cible et, passé le moment de surprise, tous deux enchaînèrent des mouvements de plus en plus élaborés, de plus en plus précis... Suite à l'impact entre leur lames, ils reculèrent d'un saut et se regardèrent de sous leurs franges respectives. Un sourire vainqueur prit place sur la face du plus vieux à la vision essoufflée de son adversaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Mitsuko se jeta sur lui à la manière des félins pour le choper et le faire rouler à terre ! Kanda se retrouva donc sur le dos, les membres plaqués sur le sol par ceux de la fillette, Mugen hors de sa portée et la lame froide et coupante posée à plat sur sa gorge. Levant les yeux, il déglutit face à ceux de son agresseur : ils étaient glacés et inexpressifs. Des yeux prêts à tuer sans remords.

C'est ce regard qui fit décider au kendoka de l'emmener avec lui pour la mission du soir-même. Du plat de la main, il tapa plusieurs fois le sol, acceptant la défaite et désirant être libéré sur-le-champ. Mitsuko sauta pour se mettre à sa droite et l'aider à se lever gentiment.

Une fois sur ses jambes, le japonais s'épousseta et entreprit de remettre en place ses cheveux. Sans rien faire, sans rien dire, la gamine attendit, les jambes droites, les pieds en V et légèrement écartés, les bras croisés derrière le dos, le regard neutre et le visage inexpressif. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un petit soldat, ce qui fit grimacer Yû. Ce dernier agita la main pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait décompresser. Il la vit se métamorphoser : un grand sourire vainqueur, des yeux pétillants et rieurs, en train de sautiller un peu partout et de s'égosiller en cris de joie et de victoire... Les doigts en V, elle s'auto-acclamait en lui cassant joyeusement les oreilles. Se permettant un sourire il s'assit confortablement sur le lit fait au carré (une habitude qu'il avait prise) et lui proposa de s'asseoir du revers de la main, ce qu'elle fit avec un empressement démesuré.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée et calmée, le propriétaire de la chambre la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle lui rendit son regard, prévoyant quelque chose d'important, la main sur la garde du poignard par réflexe, ce qui fit sourire Kanda en voyant ce geste de survie.

-Ce soir, je pars en mission. Avec Krory. Temps indéterminé.

-Hm, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Tu viens avec moi, poursuivit-il. Si tu veux.

-C'est une vraie mission ? Demanda Mitsuko avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Une vraie de vraie ? Avec plein d'akumas ?

Durant la semaine, chacun lui avait raconté ses propres missions. Mitsuko avait rencontré tous les autres exorcistes et avait adoré le vampire pour une raison inconnue, ce qui lui fit tirer des larmes. Son rêve ? Faire la fierté de son frère adoptif en tuant le plus d'akumas ! Voir un Noé ! Ça serait bien, nan ?

-Oui, c'est une vraie mission. Il faut juste chercher une innocence...

-Où ?

-Euh... J'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-il.

-Pas grave ! Sourit-elle. L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble !

Cette réplique fit fondre (un peu) le kendoka qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Ce sera ma première mission ! Poursuivit-elle. Et avec toi ! Youhou !

Elle resserra sa prise sur lui, le visage paré d'un sourire éblouissant et à toutes épreuves. Kanda se leva d'un coup, la rattrapant à la dernière minute puis entreprit de commencer leur sac. La mission pouvait tout aussi bien durer moins d'une heure comme s'étendre sur plusieurs semestres ! Donc, autant se préparer à toutes éventualités. Le sac achevé, tous deux allèrent manger et retrouver le trio habituel. Mitsuko se fit une joie de partager la sienne avec le blandinet. Tous les deux poursuivirent leurs repas avant de repartir pour les dernières directives, accompagnés de Krory. Komui ne commenta pas la présence de la petite fille, ne voulant pas mourir tout de suite via Mugen. (Yû était plutôt susceptible envers sa petite protégée).

-Yû-chan ?

-Mouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mitsuko ?

-Si il y a des akumas, tu me laisseras me battre ?

-Seulement si ils sont de niveau 1, d'accord ?

-Mouais... grogna-t-elle, déçu. Mais c'est pas juste.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux alors qu'elle faisait une moue boudeuse. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit passer sur son dos, lui recommandant de bien s'accrocher, car il allait avoir besoin de ses mains pour se réceptionner. Mitsuko ferma les yeux très fort et resserra ses prises sur le cou et le bassin du japonais et ils partirent enfin. C'est au pas de course qu'ils arrivèrent à un pont surplombant une voie ferrée. Un train arriva. Le traqueur confirma le train et ils sautèrent tous trois dessus avant de s'y faufiler, provoquant une peur incontrôlable chez les passagers. Heureusement, le contrôleur surgit et finit par les mener jusqu'à leur compartiment réservé par les bons soins de Komui. Prenant place sur les banquettes confortables en velours cramoisi, les exorcistes entreprirent de lire les livrets de la mission pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la raison de leur départ. Mitsuko lisait elle-aussi, assise sur les genoux de son frère adoptif, et ne disait mot pour ne pas déconcentrer les deux hommes présents.

Le trajet prenant fin pour eux, ils sortirent du véhicule et prirent la direction de l'unique auberge du village paumé autrichien où ils se retrouvèrent. Après avoir choisi leur chambre et s'y être installés, le petit groupe descendit se restaurer dans la salle à manger où le maire les attendait, alerté par le patron de l'établissement de la venue des exorcistes, pour leur raconter ce qui se passait dans le coin. Passé le discours où se mêlaient les superstitions ordinaires de paysan, les soi-disant malédictions, les suppliques, les faits plus ou moins véridiques, les témoignages peu assurés des uns, les suppositions des autres... Mitsuko engloutissait le contenu de son assiette en tendant l'oreille, Yû réfléchissait en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras. Arystar mangeait son repas tout en observant l'endroit. Le traqueur avait préféré faire un tour des environs pour se faire une idée des lieux.

Un fois, donc, son monologue achevé, le maire les regardait avec espoir. La plus jeune leva les yeux de son bol pour le scruter mais ne dit rien pour autant, Krory cligna des yeux pour dire que les lieux étaient sûrs. Le japonais baissa la tête pour scruter sa pitance, fronçant le nez devant ce frugal repas, annonça au maire qu'ils s'en occuperait et qu'il pouvait dégager. Ni une ni deux, ce haut représentant prit les jambes à son cou et alla rejoindre sa petite famille. Soupirant, le kendoka ferma les yeux et avala le contenu de son assiette sans faire de commentaires. Mais la grimace qu'il arborait valait tous les mots du monde. Sans oublier le regard qui suivit, signifiant "Comment avez-vous réussi à tout manger ?".

-J'avais trop faim pour m'attarder sur ce genre détail, avoua la fillette sans trop prêter attention.

-Le goût ne me dérange pas, déclara le baron-vampire.

Le traqueur survint à ce moment-là et résuma en quelques mots l'état du village et de ses habitants. Le susceptible se leva, suivi de ses deux acolytes, et décida d'aller visiter le coin, laissant les autres prendre des forces. La benjamine opta pour entraîner l'adulte dans la direction opposée.

Krory et Mitsuko parcoururent le village, ne croisant personne. Un peu déçue, la petite fille observait scrupuleusement les environs. Son petit cœur battait la chamade. Elle attendait qu'un Akuma survienne pour lui faire la peau bien proprement et rendre fier Kanda, à qui toute sa vie était dévouée.

Mais, rien. Absolument rien. Déçue, la fillette dût faire avec et ils rebroussèrent chemin, bredouilles, fatigués et dépités. Tellement dépités, que Mitsuko n'osa pas lever ses yeux charbons vers son "Kanda-nii-sama". Elle se pelotonna dans un coin de la pièce qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, ainsi que le traqueur.


	4. 4e journée :: Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Mais rien. Nada. Niet...

Mais il ne faut jamais désespérer. Et ça, Yû le savait. Voilà pourquoi il tâchait de consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait sa protégée sur la longue attente qu'elle devait endurer, réfrénant son impatience d'en découdre avec les Akumas.

Morte de honte de s'être ainsi montré devant son "idole", Mitsuko entreprit de ne pas croiser son regard durant quelques jours.

Heureusement, leurs efforts furent récompensés : l'innocence fut dépistée ! Effectivement, par un pur hasard, avouons-le, Krory remarqua la statuette d'une jeune sainte, dont la niche se trouvait au centre d'une grotte. Malgré son grand âge, la pierre n'était pas attaquée, et le visage apaisé et souriant de la jeune fille à l'auréole était rayonnant de beauté. Le cristal divin était enfoncé au niveau du cœur, souligné par la petite main gauche mise à plat, comme une invitation à la récupérer. Son regard à demi-fermé donnait la sensation qu'elle les pressait.

Sans hésitation aucune, Kanda fit sauter le cube bleu-vert de son habitacle. Mais, alors qu'il allait s'en emparer, deux longues griffes hérissées de piquants azurs surgirent d'une paroi. Un akuma. Les deux plus vieux sautèrent sur place pour ne pas tourner le dos au mur friable, se mettant en garde face à l'être ricanant. Le globe brillait doucement dans ses mains. Les lèvres orange fluo s'étiraient en un sourire narquois. Les dix yeux aux pupilles de différentes couleurs (bleu, vert, rose, violet, marron, noir, jaune, argent, doré, cuivre) tourbillonnèrent dans leurs orbites avant de se fixer sur les trois individus. Du museau de taureau, de la fumée s'échappait. De multiples anneaux perçaient la peau un peu partout. Dans quelques uns, de fines et longues mèches jaunes électriques étaient glissées. Le nombre II était fièrement indiqué en couleur blanche, contrastant par sa simplicité.

Avec des mouvements lents, Kanda se déplaça pour agir comme un bouclier pour sa petite protégée. Cette dernière fit glisser le poignard hors de son fourreau. Après, elle amorça un pas en avant, prévoyant le bras qui l'arrêterait. Et évidemment, il se déplaça, la forçant à ne pas bouger plus. Raide, le bras. S'en moquant éperdument -elle s'était fait une promesse-, elle poursuivit son geste pour se jeter sur leur adversaire. Celui-ci cligna stupidement des yeux, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir aperçu le petit bout d'exorciste derrière les deux grands dadais. Et maintenant, telle une bombe, celui-ci le chargeait, zigzaguant et augmentant sa vitesse à chaque enjambée, renforçant sa prise un peu tremblante d'excitation, et se préparant à sauter.

Mitsuko prit appui sur sa jambe droite pour s'élancer dans les airs, repliant la gauche et le bras ne tenant pas l'arme, alors que le droit se tendait derrière pour mieux s'abattre sur le thorax de l'être maudit. Les 10 yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en voyant la lame descendre vers la preuve de son évolution. Comme au ralenti, l'arme esquissa un arc de cercle.

La lame ripa, Mitsuko s'écroula au sol. Elle se rattrapa, pliant les genoux et posant sa paume gauche au sol, amortissant la chute. La créature sourit, coupant son visage en deux.

Le monstre leva une main griffue, celle ne tenant pas l'innocence, pour épingler la petite Japonaise. Les deux autres étaient restés pétrifiés sur place, n'arrivant pas à bouger.

-Le virus serait bien trop rapide pour ta mort ! Ricana le monstre.

Le sang gicla, éclaboussant l'Akuma et les alentours. Aucun cri ne fut poussé. Le petit corps s'affaissa. Personne ne bougeait. Le silence était seul maître.

Un katana fut planté dans le sol. Une botte avança. La lame japonaise fut sortie de terre d'un mouvement violent de bras. Les mains se positionnèrent sur le manche : la gauche à l'extrémité, la droite près de la limite manche - lame. Les bras se tendirent. Les jambes bandèrent leurs muscles. Les pas furent désordonnés mais rapides. Les lèvres s'écartèrent. Un cri bestial en jaillit. Une queue de cheval battit l'air. Deux yeux charbons s'emplirent de colère et de rage. La terre fut martelée avec fureur.

Le kendoka planta son arme à l'endroit exact qu'avait choisit la petite fille. La peau noire se couvrit d'un liquide visqueux verdâtre. Une lourde odeur de décomposition emplit l'air. Une grimace haineuse déforma les traits hideux de l'être en face d'eaux.

De son côté, Krory fulminait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, phosphorescents même. Un hurlement rauque s'échappa alors que ses crocs s'allongeaient, jaillissant de sa bouche. Suite à cette croissance douloureuse, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, avant de sauter sur l'akuma, crocs en avant.

La "victime" de cette attaque ne put l'empêcher, voir même se défendre, et il se prit la morsure à l'épaule. La douleur le fit écarquiller les yeux. Des larmes noires les emplirent avant de glisser pour rejoindre le sol.

Suite à la combinaison des deux attaques, le voleur de l'innocence explosa soudainement, laissant derrière lui son butin tombé par terre, près du petit corps à moitié inconscient. D'ailleurs, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, la petite main ensanglantée s'empara du cube divin. Un sourire orna son visage meurtri et elle regarda son grand-frère en montrant son poing fermé. Après beaucoup d'effort, il lui rendit son sourire, le regard triste. Les yeux de la fillette se voilèrent avant de disparaître derrière les paupières, et elle s'évanouit.

Le chemin du retour fut long et pénible. Kanda avait laissé Krory embarquer le cristal bleu-vert au profit de la petite. Leur retour à l'auberge fut des plus remarqués. Heureusement, si on peut dire, l'état de Mitsuko les dispensait de toutes questions. Krory, parti en premier, avait préparé les sacs et il n'y avait plus qu'à saluer le maire, régler l'aubergiste et prévenir ce fichu traqueur de leur départ immédiat. En effet, l'état de la fillette était bien trop grave pour attendre. De plus, il n'y avait aucun médecin compétent dans ce foutu village paumé. De toute façon, Kanda n'aurait fait confiance à personne. Personne en dehors du personnel médical de l'Ordre.

C'est donc à un pas de course mesuré que les trois marcheurs atteignirent la gare. Heureusement, par un pur hasard, le train en direction de la Congrégation était à quai. Kanda allongea le corps sur la banquette, le calant dans les coussins et le couvrant de son manteau d'exorciste. Quand son installation fut achevée, il s'assit au bout du canapé pour mieux l'observer. Krory, durant ce moment, avait pris place en face alors que le traqueur restait devant la porte dans le couloir.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, juste stressant pour tous. Durant un arrêt plus long que les autres, Yû joignit Komui pour le prévenir de leur retour, de la réussite de la mission, l'innocence étant toujours en la possession du baron-vampire, et de l'état de sa presque sœur.

Le terminus arriva bientôt. Krory sortit en premier, le poing serré sur le cube divin. Kanda le suivit, portant la fillette en mariée. Le traqueur, quant à lui, fermait la marche en portant les bagages. Une sorte de carrosse les attendait. À l'intérieur se tenait l'Intendant en chef. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en apercevant Mitsuko emmitouflée dans le manteau d'exorciste noir du kendoka, respirant à grand-peine. Le regard noir de Yû était empli de honte et de tristesse. Komui comprenait et connaissait ce regard : c'était celui d'un frère peu sûr de l'avenir de sa petite sœur. Le surintendant soupira : à chaque fois que Lenalee revenait dans un piteux état ou partait pour une mission des plus dangereuses, il était dans le même état.

Le trajet jusqu'à la bâtisse solitaire se fit dans un silence troublé par les rares gémissements de douleurs poussés par l'unique fille présente. Kanda serrait les mâchoires à chaque relief de la route. La tour solitaire fut bientôt dans le paysage, et moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la carriole s'arrêtait et tous les voyageurs sortirent.

Yû était le premier dehors. Sans attendre qui que ce soit, sans entendre quoi que ce soit, le kendoka se fraya un chemin sans parler, poussant les gens sur son passage, allongeant sa foulée, respirant à peine, il glissait, dérapait... On l'aurait cru porteur d'une mission divine.

La porte de l'infirmerie se dressa face à lui. Sans attendre, il l'enfonça pour s'arrêter aussitôt. L'équipe médicale, au grand complet, l'attendait. L'infirmière en chef prit d'autorité la fillette. Kanda ne chercha même pas à protester, sachant d'avance que cela ne servait à rien. Une petite jeune s'approcha de lui et entreprit de le faire asseoir sur un des nombreux lits vides. Des gestes sûrs l'entouraient de soins. Tamponnant avec adresse les petites plaies du visage avec un coton imbibé d'alcool. Elle n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation, et l'exorciste lui en fut gré.

Bientôt, toutes les plaies étaient désinfectées et bandées. L'infirmière prit congé du garçon, le laissant seul à se ronger les sangs. Cherchant à s'occuper, il entreprit de nettoyer quasi-mécaniquement la lame souillée de sang d'Akuma. Les yeux dans le vide, il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, ne disait rien. Tous ses sens étaient coupés.

Alors, quand une des femmes habillées en uniforme de l'infirmerie le secoua par l'épaule, il eut un instant de flottement avant de revenir sur Terre et de détourner son regard de Mugen, tellement lustré qu'on se voyait dedans, pour observer l'infirmière.

-Vous pouvez la récupérer, elle est saine et sauve, se contenta-t-elle de lui annoncer avant de s'éclipser.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, Kanda s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... Il finit par se relever pour s'approcher de l'ex-mourante. Du bout des doigts, il remit en place une mèche aux reflets bleus qui s'était échoué sur le visage calme de Mitsuko. L'index glissa sur la joue encore rebondie. Avec attention, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le front en rattrapant in extremis sa queue de cheval avant que celle-ci en percute le visage de l'endormie.

Puis, avec douceur, il passa son bras gauche sous la tête et le droit sous les genoux avant de la soulever d'un coup. Suite à cela, il la plaqua contre son torse, faisant attention aux blessures. Calant la tête contre son cou pour que le brusque retour à la lumière ne la surprenne pas, il inspira longuement en fermant les yeux avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, sans voir les infirmières glousser et pépier dans leur coin reculé et sombre, les yeux brillants.


	5. 5e journée :: On fait quoi maintenant ?

Parcourant les couloirs d'un pas à la fois rapide et amorti, les cheveux fouettant l'air derrière lui, l'aura menaçante l'entourant éloignaient les rares gens qu'il croisait dans le couloir.

Enfin de retour dans leur chambre, Yû s'empressa de déshabiller Mitsuko, lui enfiler sa "chemise" de nuit et la coucher. Cela fait, il se déshabilla à son tour pour foncer dans la salle de bain afin de se délasser sous le jet brûlant. Peu après, il se coucha, entourant la petite de son bras droit.

* * *

En pleine nuit, dans la chambre abritant Yû Kanda et sa petite protégé, une douce lueur bleue éclaira les murs un bref instant. Assez longtemps pour être perçue par quelqu'un de réveillé, mais pas assez pour faire sortir quelqu'un de son sommeil.

Dans le lit, la silhouette la plus proche du mur et entourée de bras protecteurs, se retourna, expirant plus bruyamment, comme sortie d'une longue apnée. Elle passa un bras d'un geste paresseux autour de la taille de son compagnon de couchette. Le silence fut roi.

* * *

-Hm... grogna Kanda en se réveillant.

Le bras droit levé au-dessus de sa tête, la tête tournée du même côté. Ses cheveux dans tous les sens mais plus particulièrement dans les yeux. Le bras gauche sur son torse dont les doigts commençaient à pianoter doucement. Puis, la sensation bizarre d'un corps lourd sur soi. Non, Yû n'avait pas oublié la présence de Mitsuko, non. Le problème était que ce poids-là était _bien plus_ lourd que d'ordinaire.

Se relevant de moitié, le jeune homme cilla plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre ce qui ce se passait. Il écarquilla les yeux une fois les brumes de son cerveau écartées et l'information le percutant : une jeune fille était contre lui.

À première vue, elle devait avoir entre 16 et 20 ans, avait de longs cheveux noirs à reflets bleu marine, aux airs asiatiques, aux muscles développés et aux membres fins... du peu qu'il put voir, étant donné que _cette fichu couverture de ******_ lui cachait la moitié de ce corps féminin.

Approchant sa main gauche de la tête calée sur son nombril, Yû se mit en équilibre sur son coude droit. Mêlant avec douceur ses doigts aux mèches foncées, l'exorciste fit fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime. D'où venait cette fille ? Et, surtout, qui était-elle ?

Un grognement et un mouvement le prévint du futur réveil de la jeune femme. Celle-ci bailla avant de se bouiner un peu plus en soufflant doucement, chatouillant un peu l'oreiller par défaut.

Un gémissement plus tard, la jeune femme se releva, les cheveux devant le visage et un air plutôt perdu. Elle s'assit, dos au mur, et laissa son regard voguer sur ce qui l'entourait. Jusqu'à ce que le kendoka entre en son champ de vision. À ce moment, le jeune homme se prépara au cri suraigu que pousserait n'importe quelle fille découvrant un homme dans son lit.

Mais rien. Pas un cri, pas un geste. Entrouvrant légèrement les paupières, le jeune garçon la vit avancer à quatre pattes. Elle finit par s'échouer contre Yû, les bras passés autour de lui, la tête appuyée sur le tatouage figurant sur son torse. Posant ses mains sur chaque épaule de la jeune femme, Kanda l'éloigna de lui tout en essayant de se souvenir d'elle... Qui donc était-elle ? Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais il était bien incapable de se rappeler qui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna-t-il, pour finir.

Un regard étonné le dévisagea. Ce même regard finit par descendre sur le corps de son propriétaire. Cette dernière finit par sourire joyeusement tout en bougeant les doigts.

-Alors, c'est donc fini... Génial, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son compagnon de lit avec un grand sourire. Sauf que, prévoyant le coup, il avait bougé, et il put donc l'éviter. L'incompréhension marquait ses traits.

-Mais Kanda ! Gémit-elle pitoyablement, le nez dans le matelas.

-Que-fais-tu-dans-mon-lit ? Articula dangereusement le japonais, pointant Mugen vers l'intruse.

-Bah... euh... Je dormais ? Tenta-t-elle en se relevant tout en reculant, vite bloquée par le mur.

-Essaye encore.

-Tu... tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Non. Je devrais ?

-Bah...

-Attends, la coupa-t-il en détournant son regard. Tu pourrais t'habiller, s'il te plait ? C'est assez... gênant.

-Je pense que je ne rentre pas dans mes habits, soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

-Alors ne bouge pas, OK ?

Posant sa lame avec soin à terre, Yû fouilla dans son placard pour en sortir une chemise propre, un pantalon noir, une paire de bottes en cuir, un boxer et des pansements. Pendant ce temps, la demoiselle inconnue était restée statique. Sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée laissait voir la forme des seins, seins qui semblaient tendre la toile blanche, le bord du bas était donc plus levé qu'à la normal, dévoilant le haut des cuisses tout en les frôlant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa tenue plus que... dérangeante ?

-Tiens, va dans la salle de bain les enfiler, grogna l'exorciste en regardant ailleurs avec les joues écarlates.

-Bien, fit-elle en les prenant à son tour.

Se levant, elle les pressa contre sa poitrine. Sauf que, étant debout, la chemise était encore moins couvrante au niveau des jambes ! Voire, en fait, plus du tout... Déglutissant avec peine, Kanda s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Un visage aux cheveux blancs parut dans son esprit.

Oui ! voilà ! Penser à massacrer le moyashi ! L'étrangler ! L'étriper ! L'éplucher ! L'embrasser ! Oui ! Euh... en fait... Noooooon ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

N'ayant aucune connaissance de l'enfer qu'était en train de vivre le pauvre kendoka dans sa chambre, la jeune adulte était en train de prendre une douche, nettoyant ses plaies avec douceur, caressant les pierres bleues serties en sa peau. Les doigts démêlèrent les mèches sombres, les nettoyant des croûtes de sang formées par la plaie à la tête.

Poussant la paroi transparente et accompagnée de vapeur d'eau chaude, elle attrapa l'une des épaisses serviettes blanches mises à disposition et y apposa son visage. Une fois celui-ci essuyé, elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux encore un peu trempés. L'étoffe moelleuse frotta ensuite l'épiderme, lustrant les pierres, tamponnant les cicatrices encore fraîches et annihilant toutes traces d'eau.

Cela fait, elle enfila le boxer, puis le pantalon. Se baissant un peu, elle fit des ourlets, évitant ainsi au vêtement de trop se frotter au sol. Puis, vint le plus difficile : les bandages. S'en emparant, elle décida de bander sa (large) poitrine avec, au dépit des blessures. S'assurant qu'ils étaient bien fixés, -elle avait du mal à respirer, en un sens- elle passa alors la chemise blanche. Mais, avant de la boutonner, elle peigna ses cheveux de la main avant de les tortiller sur eux-même pour finir par esquisser une boucle, les attachant ainsi par eux-même. Appréciant alors sa coiffure, elle ferma la chemise, retournant les manches sans en fermer les boutons.

Se décidant enfin prête, elle sortit de la pièce d'eau. Elle fut accueillie par une ambiance froide. Devant elle se tenait le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Raide comme un bout de bois, rigide comme une statue. Les bras croisés sur son torse puissant, il avait enfilé un pantalon durant l'intervalle passé. Elle posa les chaussures à terre, se mettant en tailleur sur le lit encore défait tout en soupirant. Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les craquements du bois et les respirations.

-Je me nomme Vichina, souffla-t-elle. Mais tu peux continuer de m'appeler Mitsuko, si tel est ton désir.

Le silence revint. Tournant toujours le dos à son interlocutrice, Kanda avait les traits figés par la stupéfaction. Le bruit d'étoffe frotté se fit entendre du propriétaire de la chambre.

-Aurais-tu des gants, s'il-te plait ?

Sans prononcer un mot, il alla chercher une paire de gants moulants en cuir un peu usé au niveau des articulations et aux paumes. Les enfilant suite au remerciement donné, elle plia et déplia ses doigts, n'ayant aucune émotion possible à percevoir, que ce soit par le comportement, le visage ou même les yeux. C'était assez troublant comme expérience pour Kanda. Qui ne l'aurait pas été en voyant quelqu'un agissant comme ça ?

-Va te laver, le conseilla-t-elle de sa voix douce. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir. Les explications sont meilleures en terrain calme. Qui celui-ci soit neutre ou pas, d'ailleurs...

Remarquant alors sa tenue, le kendoka eut l'élégance d'avoir l'air gêné et il s'empressa de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements.

Une fois apprêté, sortant de la salle d'eau un peu plus relaxé et surtout plus apte à la réflexion, il remarqua quelque chose. Il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et k'so ! Elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir !

Grognant contre lui-même, il passa Mugen à sa taille et alla manger. Tant qu'il avait le ventre vide, il n'était bon à rien !


	6. 6e journée :: Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Peut-être ce chapitre vous semblera bizarre, alors je m'en excuse. Mais il faut bien que Vichina fasse sa place, non ? *chibi-eyes*
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Selijah

De son côté, la jeune fille déambulait dans les couloirs de pierre grise de la Congrégation de l'Ombre en direction du réfectoire. Elle soupira tout en posant sa main sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait faim ! En plus, elle avait dû sortir, faussant compagnie à Kanda alors qu'elle lui avait promis de rester !

Aux abords de la salle à manger, elle ralentit le pas et inspira un grand coup. Une fois détendue, elle poussa la porte et prit place dans la file tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait commander. Tout en cogitant à plein régime, elle laissa voguer son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Notant une pile inimaginable de plats, elle comprit que c'était Allen. Souriant derrière son masque, elle arrêta son choix sur un petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise : omelette, bacon, toasts beurrés, galettes de pommes de terre écrasées et un verre de jus d'orange. Salivant à l'idée de ces mets, Vichina -puisque c'est sous ce nom qu'elle s'était présentée à Yû- fit face au cuisinier qui fut stupéfait à l'entente de cette demande.

Il est vrai qu'il était très difficile pour quelqu'un d'extérieur de ne pas l'être. La jeune fille était la copie quasi-parfaite de l'exorciste hargneux !

Esquissant un petit sourire à l'Indien, la jeune femme lui assura que les sobas allaient trouver acquéreur.

Il allait sans dire qu'un Yû Kanda qui portait un plateau sans nourriture japonaise était un sujet de conversation plutôt intéressant... une fois le susnommé assez loin pour que la discussion n'atteigne pas ses oreilles et lame de Mugen la gorge des bavards...!

Se plaçant auprès du trio d'or des exorcistes, elle entreprit de dévorer son repas, sous les yeux étonnés de ses compagnons de table. Puis, soudainement, alors qu'elle croquait joyeusement dans une galette de pomme de terre, elle nota que le silence s'était installé, que l'ambiance était glaciale, et que ses voisins les plus proches étaient tellement pâles qu'ils en étaient gris et que leurs yeux s'écarquillaient au point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Étant donné que tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction, elle enfourcha un morceau de bacon avant de se retourner pour faire face à... un torse couvert d'un pull noir. Remontant les yeux pour apercevoir le visage du propriétaire, elle reconnu le japonais qui fulminait sur place.

Un frisson parcourut le corps féminin alors qu'une main l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva de sorte qu'elle se retrouva debout sans toucher terre. Les yeux charbons au reflet bleu nuit se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je mangeais ? Tenta-t-elle.

Mais, à la vue du regard de tueur que lui lança le jeune homme, elle pensa qu'il valait mieux que ce ne soit qu'un regard et non une arme de destruction massive. Sinon, elle aurait perdu la tête depuis longtemps.

-Qui es-tu ? Rugit-il.

-On peut pas en parler plus tard ? Dans un endroit vide ? Tous les deux ?

-Grmbl, marmonna le japonais en la reposant sur le banc.

-Merci, lui sourit-elle.

Kanda se mit à côté d'elle, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas encore une fois.

-Ittadakimasu ! Lui lança la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux.

-Ittadakimasu, se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en séparant ses baguettes d'un geste sec.

Le repas se poursuivit. Nombreux furent les regards dirigés vers les deux "copies". La fille arborait un large sourire alors que le garçon portait un air renfrogné. Tapis au fond de l'esprit de ce dernier, les pensées s'entrechoquaient. "Mais c'est qui cette nana ?", "Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un...", "C'est fou ce qu'elle peut me ressembler !", "Où est passée Mitsuko ?", "Allen a de l'œuf qui dégouline sur le menton... Trop mignon !". Ah... euh, non. Ça, c'était une pensée parasite, rien d'autre, chercha à se convaincre le jeune homme en plongeant sa tête dans son bol de sobas.

Une fois assuré du calme dans sa tête, Kanda releva cette dernière et remarqua alors que sa voisine avait fini de petit-déjeuner et l'attendait patiemment, jouant avec ses couverts sans avoir l'air de trop y prêter attention. Ses yeux bleus-charbons étaient dans le vague.

Soupirant, Yû reposa ses baguettes et son bol sur le plateau. Le bruit eut l'air de faire revenir la demoiselle sur Terre. Tournant son regard vers la source du bruit, elle comprit qu'il avait fini et qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'expliquer au calme, comme demandé. Se relevant d'un même geste, ils prirent leur plateau respectif et, d'un pas égal, allèrent le déposer au bon endroit. L'air gai avait totalement déserté les traits de la jeune femme, au profit d'un air plus sérieux, rajoutant de la ressemblance avec le kendoka marchant à ses côtés.

Mugen tintait à chaque pas que son propriétaire faisait. Ce bruit, d'ordinaire si discret et imperceptible, n'était audible que par le vide présent des couloirs qu'ils empruntaient et le fait qu'aucun des deux n'ouvraient la bouche. Une porte se dressa soudainement face à eux. Porte que Kanda ouvrit pour laisser passer son accompagnatrice, puis referma derrière lui. Détachant sa lame de sa taille, il la posa dans un coin, avant de prendre place sur l'un des coussins de cette salle de méditation désaffectée. Assise en tailleur, droite, le regard sérieux et fixe, la jeune inconnue l'attendait. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois son interlocuteur installé.

-Je m'appelle Vichina. Je n'ai aucun droit sur mon nom de famille car j'ai été banni de ma famille dès ma naissance. Enfin, bannie dans le sens "non reconnue" comme héritière. Je suis japonaise et j'ai dix-sept ans.

-Quel est ce nom ? Prononça d'une voix rauque l'adolescent.

-Kanda. Mon nom est Kanda.

-Tu mens.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? À quoi cela me servirait-il ?

-Où... où est passée Mitsuko ? Finit-il par demander douloureusement après un temps de silence.

-Mitsuko... souffla-t-elle. Mitsuko, c'est moi. Suite à un quelconque accident, -en fait je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé- je suis redevenue celle que j'étais à deux ans et demi. Puis tu m'as trouvée...

-Je ne peux pas avoir de...

-De sœur ? La coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Même si c'est vrai. J'ai été déshéritée parce que je suis ta sœur jumelle. Juste pour cette raison.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'enfance...

-On... on m'a parlé de ce que les scientifiques t'ont fait. Il paraîtrait qu'ils aient effacé tous tes souvenirs juste avant ta venue vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que cela n'est pas un tissu de mensonge ? S'emporta-t-il en se levant.

-Oh, rien, répondit-elle tranquillement en faisant de même. Juste notre ressemblance, nos attitudes semblables... Et puis... avant d'avoir trouvé Mitsuko au pied du cerisier, n'as-tu pas ressenti un manque étrange ?

-Si... Co... comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est pareil pour moi. Ça a commencé il y a seulement quelques mois, non ?

-Oui...

-Ça a débuté au moment exact où je suis arrivée en Angleterre. Pour la première fois depuis notre séparation, seuls quelques kilomètres nous séparaient.

Kanda, totalement abasourdi, se laissa tomber en arrière sur le coussin qu'il venait de quitter. Avec grâce, sa "nouvelle" sœur se rassit, elle-aussi.

-Merde... Et... et que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Je compte pas te lâcher de sitôt, si là est ta demande. Je vais sûrement devenir exorciste... je pense...

-Tu as une innocence ? S'étonna Yû.

-Bien sûr ! Sinon, je ne postulerais pas pour ce "poste" ! Rit-elle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

-J'ai... Elle a dû rester avec mes affaires, dans le cerisier, là-bas, avoua Vichina.

-Ah, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le silence s'installa. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire. Vichina cachait son visage dans ses genoux puis l'observait de l'œil, les joues rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Yû était gêné et il la regardait à la dérobé, faisant semblant de fixer ses mains qui se frottaient l'une à l'autre.

Soudainement, la jeune fille se leva, provoquant l'étonnement de son frère. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier, et se laissa tomber sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras et l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute.

-Je suis contente que tu me crois, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Merci beaucoup !

Kanda se contenta de sourire gentiment avant de lui caresser les cheveux tout en la serrant elle-aussi dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, avant que le golem du plus jeune ne surgisse et, avec la voix de Komui, ne le convoque dans le bureau du savant fou -dixit trop de monde.

Ils échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Ils finirent par se relever tout de même. S'époussetant chacun de leur côté, ils ne disaient rien. Tout d'un coup, des bras passèrent sur les épaules du kendoka pour se croiser sur son torse. Une tête se blottit contre sa nuque, Yû soupira. Il n'était pas un habitué aux étreintes et autres marques d'affections. Mais sa sœur avait l'air de vouloir rattraper ce temps où ils avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre... Souriant tristement, il leva une main hésitante. La posant sur la joue de la jeune fille, il prit la parole :

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? Comme ça, on pourra te réclamer une chambre et te présenter comme exorciste. Ça te dit ?

Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de lâcher prise pour se placer aux côtés de son jumeau. Gauchement, il lui prit la main avant d'avancer, histoire de cacher sa rougeur. Peine perdue, évidemment, mais cela suffit à faire sourire Vichina dont les yeux se mirent à déborder d'étoiles, tellement elle était heureuse de pouvoir revoir la moitié de son âme ! Et ce qui la rendait encore plus joyeuse, c'est que cette dernière l'avait reconnue et acceptée, sans faire d'histoire ni réfuter quoique ce soit.

Chemin faisant, le couple rencontra nombre de gens qui crurent avoir avalé un quelconque produit made in Komui, ou encore avoir abusé de quelque chose durant le repas. Il est vrai que voir deux Yû Kanda se tenant par la main, et dont l'un des deux _souriait_ , ça pouvait faire bizarre ! Tellement étrange que Lavi, passant par là, alla se manger un mur ! D'ailleurs, suite à cet incident, Yû avait lui-même étiré ses lèvres dans une tentative de sourire narquois.

Toujours est-il qu'ils arrivèrent au bureau du Surintendant bien vite. La jeune fille, faisant fi de sa crainte, relâcha alors la main de son frère retrouvé pour ouvrir la porte, mal à l'aise. Mais bon ! Elle se devait de faire bonne figure devant son frère. Surtout si elle était l'aînée. Même si les autres n'étaient pas obligés d'être au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Entrant dans la salle à bord... le _bureau du Surintendant_ , pardon, les jumeaux Kanda purent remarquer que le propriétaire du Mont Paperasse-en-Retard était en train de piquer un somme, bien tranquillement, les lunettes de travers et le bras tenant sa tasse à café toujours levée. Malgré le comique de la scène, rien ne pouvait arrêter un Yû Kanda en colère, surtout quand celui-ci avait été dérangé au mauvais moment -en l'occurrence des retrouvailles presque émouvantes avec la moitié de son âme- et donc, c'est sans aucune douceur qu'il le secoua, fixant avec attention tout de même la pile branlante menaçant les occupants d'une avalanche mortelle de papelards. Le scientifique plus ou moins réveillé -et un peu vert, au passage- et le kendoka modérément calmé, -c'est bien de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles ou je dois changer de lunettes ?- la jeune fille avança d'un pas et prit une posture d'attente : mains croisées devant elle, jambes collées et regard concentré.

-Pourquoi cette convocation, Komui ? Attaqua le japonais.

L'interpellé semblait ailleurs, clignant des paupières et fixant la troisième personne présente. Remarquant cela, Yû grogna avant de dégainer Mugen puis de l'agiter sous le nez du paresseux chinois. Réaction escomptée : ce dernier sursauta, manquant de renverser sa tasse de café froid sur ses vêtements blancs.

-Que me vouliez-vous ? Articula Kanda.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé Kanda ! Répondit un peu trop joyeusement Komui.

La lame s'approcha un peu plus de la gorge palpitante.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, il se peut que je t'ait appelé, accepta soudainement le menacé avec un sourire figé. Je n'ai pas eu le rapport de ta dernière mission !

-Mon rapport est dans votre tour de Pise, là, cria le jeune homme en pointant la pile de papier de sa main libre. Il serait bien de commencer les fouilles archéologiques, maintenant !

-Ah oui ! Chantonna le Surintendant en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux.

Une main fine se posa sur l'épaule de l'épéiste énervé. Ce dernier tourna la tête et croisa le sourire doux de la japonaise. Il rengaina Mugen en grommelant.

-Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'admire votre visage, mademoiselle ?

-Plus ou moins, sourit-elle, je me nomme Vichina et suis détentrice d'une innocence.

-Oh oh oh ! S'enthousiasma le plus vieux. Une nouvelle recrue ?

Les joues un peu roses, ladite nouvelle recrue acquiesça de la tête tout en agrandissant son sourire.

-Bienvenue parmi nous alors !

Le grand Intendant se leva alors, fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et entreprit de lui expliquer un tas de trucs sur les innocences, l'histoire de la Congrégation et le rôle des Exorcistes. Avec un sourire poli mais un tourbillon en lieu et place d'yeux, la jeune fille absorba tous les propos sans rechigner.

-Tu m'as bien parlé d'une innocence en ta possession, au fait, non ?

-Si si, répondit-elle un brin assommée et sa tête lui faisant mal. Mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi. Il me faut aller la chercher avec Kanda.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna le scientifique.

-Eh bien, pour faire court, mes affaires ne sont pas avec moi.

-Hm, réfléchit le chinois. C'est d'accord, Kanda t'accompagnera donc. Quel est le nom de l'endroit ?

Le plus jeune fut le plus rapide et coupa la parole à sa sœur d'une voix froide.

-Celle de mon avant-dernière mission.

-Bien. Vous partirez quand ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de répondre en même temps.

-Aujourd'hui.

-Bien, répéta leur supérieur en clignant des paupières. Bon voyage alors.

Ils prirent congé, Yû d'un signe de tête et Vichina d'un sourire.

Dans le couloir, le frère prit d'autorité la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Il ne la regardait pas, affichant toujours un air froid, contrastant avec sa sœur qui semblait resplendir de bonheur. Ils allèrent se réfugier dans la chambre du plus jeune.

-On s'occupera du reste plus tard.

Ce disant, il tournait en rond. C'était un vieux tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Non qu'il ne réfléchissait plus. Juste qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Vichina s'installa sur le lit et le regarda en souriant encore plus. Ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Une fois sa réflexion finie, il tanguait sur ses pieds, les bras écartés pour trouver l'équilibre et il s'affalait auprès d'elle, babillant gaiement, sa tête sur les genoux de la petite fille qui jouait avec ses beaux cheveux noirs.

Ne tenant plus, il fit exactement les même gestes que dans son passé, à différence qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et qu'il se taisait. Les longs doigts fins et tièdes de la jeune femme peignèrent les mèches couleur de nuit, un sourire rêveur étirant les lèvres fines. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux jumeaux savourèrent cet instant. Ils avaient décidé de partir après le déjeuner et de dormir là-bas. Kanda n'avait aucune envie de s'entraîner. Et Vichina était heureuse. Tout simplement.

Alors, quand leurs deux estomacs grognèrent en chœur, ils rougirent et quittèrent la pièce au profit de la cafétéria où ils passèrent leur commande respective. Si Yû choisit ses habituels soba, sa jumelle opta pour quelque chose de plus élaboré : salade de tomates et de concombres, gratin de pâtes, yaourt et pomme bien verte. Ils s'assirent à l'écart, parlant de temps en temps, sous le regard surpris des autres. Face à face, les jumeaux réapprenaient à vivre ensemble, levant le voile sur certains souvenirs tout en restant bien vague sur la question principale taraudant l'esprit du plus jeune et apeurant la plus vieille.


	7. 7e journée :: Qui sommes-nous donc ?

Bien vite, ils se mirent en route pour le village où Vichina devait récupérer ses possessions. Le trajet se déroula comme le repas, le silence seulement troublé par quelques échanges de paroles. Yû s'était habillé en civil, mais Mugen restait à ses côtés. Simple prudence, on ne savait jamais, et son golem faisait office de décoration pour les cheveux de sa sœur. Komui avait été intransigeant sur ce point et ils avaient donc dû accepter. En grognant, certes, mais ils avaient tout de même accepté.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent dans le petit gîte où l'exorciste avait déjà séjourné. Ils avaient longuement hésité sur le rôle à endosser. Ce rôle découlait sur la manière de se comporter entre eux et la chambre à demander. Ils avaient fini par opter pour le couple de jeunes mariés en voyage. Ça leur permettait nombre de gestes affectifs qu'ils s'étaient découverts, particulièrement de la part de la jeune fille qui avait tendance à le prendre dans ses bras subitement, et de nicher son visage contre son épaule.

Prétextant une promenade, -à moitié vraie, après tout- Kanda guida sa grande sœur jusqu'au cerisier. Ils avaient pris un pas de ballade, lui, droit, un sourire léger ornant son visage, couvrant avec tendresse sa partenaire qui se suspendait à son bras, un large sourire sur les lèvres, dévorant le paysage de ses yeux gourmands, riant aux éclats suite à une quelconque histoire drôle ou autre souvenir cocasse. Oui, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel couple normal.

Arrivés au pied du cerisier solitaire, Vichina soupira se sépara de son benjamin et passa quelques buissons en les enjambant. Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser une sorte de pendentif piétiné. Le bijou dans sa main, elle grimpa au tronc et enfonça son bras dans le trou en haut, au centre de la fourche, avant de le ressortir, un sac de toile brune à la main. Elle sauta en arrière, se retrouvant auprès de son double, chargée de son "butin". Adressant un sourire à son frère, elle se pencha et fouilla dans les buissons d'où elle sortit deux katanas, une paire de bottes et un paquet de linge.

Elle rosit un peu en croisant le haussement de sourcil de son double, et lui adressa un sourire gêné avant d'enfourner ses trouvailles dans le sac et de s'emparer de sa main pour reprendre leur promenade là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Une fois revenue à l'auberge, ils allèrent souper après avoir déposé les affaires de Vichina. Le repas ne dérogea pas à la règle. Les deux Kanda appréciaient ça. Le silence n'était pas lourd mais au contraire bien agréable. Ils ne savaient pas si ça venait de leur gémellité, toujours est-il qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup parler pour se comprendre. Et puis, il leur fallait du temps pour ré-accorder leurs vies solitaires ensemble.

La nourriture avalée, ils rejoignirent leur chambre. À la demande de son frère, Vichina posa son bagage sur le matelas et défit la corde le fermant. Étalant le carré de tissu rêche sur les draps avec soin, elle sourit doucement en revoyant ses affaires. Chaque objet était porteur d'un souvenir, faisait parti d'un morceau de sa vie.

Derrière elle, Yû observait le contenu : des vêtements, des kimonos, des ustensiles de cuisine, une boîte à l'air médical, une petite bourse et une sacoche dans laquelle semblaient s'entrechoquer des objets. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais haussa un sourcil en apercevant quelques armes disséminées ici et là parmi des affaires anodines.

Contournant sa sœur qui triait un peu avant de refermer le sac, il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda.

-Tu avais parlé d'une innocence en ta possession...

-Hm ? Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui présenter les deux katanas. Je te présente Kiba.

-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il en observant les armes.

Les katanas étaient semblables. Fourreau sombre, garde à une main et demi, une pierre ronde pas plus grande qu'un calot et de couleur bleu profond avec quelques teintes de turquoise incrustée dans la poignée. Une sorte de halo blanc au milieu.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent en comprenant.

-Ce sont des lames jumelles ?

-Oui oui, sourit-elle. Avec une innocence séparée. Celle de la protection.

-Comment ça ?

Malgré son interrogation, Kanda ne reçut pas de réponse. Sa sœur se déshabillait devant lui sans pudeur aucune. Il détourna, les joues rougies. Il ne la regarda qu'en sentant le matelas s'affaisser.

Elle lui tournait le dos et chantonnait doucement. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle tenait ses cheveux dans sa main droite alors que les doigts de la main gauche les peignaient doucement. Le yukata qu'elle avait enfilé était d'un rose pâle et constellé de petits points jaune pollen. Elle l'avait mis d'une manière nonchalante, car ses épaules étaient dénudées, le tissu ayant glissé.

Yû fixa cette peau ressemblant tellement à la sienne et que la lueur de la bougie rendait digne d'une peinture. Avançant son bras, il posa doucement sa main sur cette peau offerte. La sienne semblait plus foncée. Mais en un sens, ses mains étaient plus souvent au contact du soleil que les épaules de sa sœur, non ?

Vichina se retourna avec lenteur et lui adressa un doux sourire avant de placer ses cheveux sur son épaule droite. Elle repoussa les couvertures tout en pivotant sur elle-même puis glissa ses jambes dessous. Elle attrapa la main de son frère et y posa ses lèvres, puis se coucha en le regardant. Son yukata, bien que nonchalant, était bien fermé. Elle le portait toujours ainsi, en fait. Son jumeau se déshabilla au profit de son sous-vêtement et s'allongea à son tour. Il loucha un peu quand son double l'embrassa sur le front.

-Passe une bonne nuit, otôto...

-Toi aussi nee-chan, bâilla-t-il.

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et s'endormirent plus ou moins vite. Le lendemain signifiait le retour au QG et l'intronisation de Vichina. Cela signifiait aussi une certaine séparation. Elle allait sûrement recevoir une chambre individuelle, aurait ses propres missions, un maréchal déciderait de la prendre comme disciple...

Yû venait à peine de retrouver celle qui lui manquait que déjà elle allait lui être arrachée ! Maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux les réactions et sentiments de Komui. Mais il espérait ne pas devenir aussi atteint que lui !

Des gémissements se firent entendre auprès de lui. Des plaintes étouffées, des sanglots sans larmes, des prières murmurées... Yû se releva d'un coup de rein et se pencha vers sa sœur. Il la vit se tortiller lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur son épaule. Quels pouvaient être ces songes ? Ils n'étaient pas très roses. Se sentant inutile, il la prit dans ses bras et se colla à son dos. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui et elle se calma peu à peu.

La nuit se passa sans autres événements. Au réveil, ils étaient juste l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Si au début Kanda protégeait Vichina de l'extérieur, là c'était l'inverse. Pelotonné sur lui-même, Yû tenait en sa main droite un des revers du yukata, sa tête blottit contre la poitrine de sa sœur. Celle-ci le tenait comme une mère son enfant, sa tête sur la sienne, leurs cheveux emmêlés. Si le visage du garçon un air épuisé était visible, sur celui de la fille, c'était un air quasi-maternel. Tout en elle respirait la jeune mère à vrai dire.

De retour à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ils se séparèrent, Yû allant s'entraîner, et Vichina devant retrouver le Sur-Intendant et remplir certaines paperasses. Elle était nerveuse car elle savait que plusieurs questions allaient être posées, et elle préférait que les réponses restent entre son futur supérieur et elle-même, même si elle avait peu d'espoir que ce fut le cas.

Poussant doucement la porte, elle pénétra dans le bureau et referma le battant derrière elle. À son bureau, le chinois était réveillé et semblait travailler, une tasse à ses côtés. Personne d'autre qu'eux deux.

Soupirant d'aise, Vichina alla prendre place en face du jeune homme après l'avoir averti de sa présence. Il sortit une chemise en carton, l'ouvrit et y plaça de nombreuses feuilles encore vierges. L'interrogatoire allait démarrer.

-Nom, prénom, âge, profession, nationalité ?

-Kanda, mais je n'y ai pas le droit, Vichina, 18 ans, aucune, Japonaise.

Les questions se poursuivaient. Aucun commentaire ne fut émis de la part de qui que ce soit. La jeune fille restait vague sur certaines parties de sa vie, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

L'entrevue finie, il restait la rencontre avec Hevlaska. Une simple formalité, espérait-elle. Komui lui tint la porte en souriant. Ils discutaient tranquillement d'un peu de tout et beaucoup de rien. Mais ils se turent arrivés à l'ascenseur menant au sous-sol. Bien vite l'être nimbé de lumière fut visible et prit en charge la "nouvelle".

-... 78%... 78,5%... Synchronisation étonnante pour ce genre d'innocences, fit remarquer la gardienne des cubes divins.

D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais l'entité avait décidé de l'inspecter entièrement.

Elle la reposa avec douceur sur ses pieds. La jeune fille semblait sonnée, presque nauséeuse. Le jeune homme échangea quelques mots avec l'être de lumière avant qu'ils ne prennent congé, puis tous deux rejoignirent la pièce réservée au supérieur.

-Malheureusement, on va avoir des problèmes de place. Tu vas être obligée de partager ta chambre avec quelqu'un.

-Pas grave. Je peux rester avec mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le chinois sourit et acquiesça. La jeune fille lui avait tout raconté, et il était assez tard ce qui expliquait que la faim grondait maintenant en leurs estomacs.

-Bon, allons manger, ce sera une bonne occasion pour te présenter aux autres, non ? Proposa le plus vieux.

Vichina accepta avec enthousiasme, heureuse de la perspective de revoir son frère qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la matinée. Ils se levèrent donc pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Leur entrée se fit remarquer.

-Je vous présente Vichina, une nouvelle exorciste.

La jeune fille lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser le nom de Kanda. Et il avait bien remarqué que la demoiselle était comme son frère : elle menaçait facilement les gens avec son arme si le besoin se faisait ressentir.

La "nouvelle venue" fut saluée avec chaleur, ce qui la faisant rougir et regarder le sol. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fut pressée contre un torse masculin, sa tête plongea dans un cou au parfum de fleur de Lotus.

-Je vous préviens. C'est ma sœur. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous lui fait quoique ce soit de mal, il aura affaire à Mugen, compris ? Déclara Yû, ses yeux brillants de colère.

Personne ne disait mot, surpris qu'ils étaient de l'accolade des deux Kanda sans parler de la réaction du jumeau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps : Vichina n'est pas une Mary-Sue !


	8. 8e journée :: Quel est le problème ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que ce sera une DeathFic. (Et, NON ! Vicky n'est PAS une Marye-Sue -j'y ai veillé)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Heureusement, l'atmosphère ordinaire du réfectoire revint assez vite, alors que Vichina prenait place auprès de son frère, du trio d'or des exorcistes, Lavi étant revenu, et de quelques autres exorcistes.

Elle voulait que personne ne soit au courant de son lien avec Mitsuko. Seule une poignée de personnes de confiance était au courant. Alors elle refit connaissance avec eux, retissa des liens qu'ils avaient déjà. Elle adopta vite Allen comme petit-frère, prit en grippe Lenalee, adora Miranda et Krory, rit avec Lavi. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour être acceptée parmi tout le monde. Malgré sa timidité, elle était très franche, vive et de bonne humeur. Elle était d'une nature généreuse, sans que cela soit à l'excès, ce qui était une chose appréciable. Il lui arrivait d'avoir les mêmes réactions que son frère, de temps en temps.

Vichina et Yû partageaient dans la chambre de ce dernier qui en était assez heureux. Ils étaient assez souvent ensemble, en fait, étonnant les gens aux alentours par cette sorte de fusion existant entre eux. Parler ne leur était nullement nécessaire. Il leur arrivait quelques fois de rester côte à côte, Yû renfrogné et Vichina souriant doucement sans rien dire. Si il n'y avait pas cette ressemblance si frappante, on aurait pu les croire en couple.

En parlant de couple...

-Vicky ? Soupira Allen.

-Oui mon bouchon ?

Allen soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi personne ne l'appelait pas son nom ?

-Eum... eh bien... Je te sais assez ouverte d'esprit... Mais en un sens c'est pas pareil, là, grommela le blondinet.

-Tu piques ma curiosité, gaminet. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Ben... euh...

-Bon. Tu inspires fortement, tu expires longuement et tu lâches la bombe. D'accord ?

Allen hocha la tête. Il avait choisi d'en parler avec la jeune femme pour plusieurs raisons. Ils étaient très proches, elle ne jugeait pas, ne se choquait pas facilement, contrairement à Lenalee, ne le hurlerait pas à tout-va, contrairement à Lavi et n'était qu'à moitié concernée, contrairement à... hum.

-Voilà. Tu vas peut-être me détester et tout, mais... je suis amoureux.

-Gné ? Je vois pas le rapport avec moi ?! Grimaça la japonaise.

-Ben... Comme je te l'ai dit, t'es à moitié concerné, et euh...

-Tu me l'as pas dit, mais c'est pas grave, soupira la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, hé hé hé... se mit à rire Allen d'un air gêné.

-Bon laisse-moi deviner, sinon on y sera encore à Noël. Tu es amoureux, et je suis plus ou moins concernée. Tu as parié sur mon ouverture d'esprit, donc je peux en déduire que ce n'est pas de moi, alors, je ne peux que voir...

Allen oublia de respirer et vira à l'écrevisse instantanément.

-Mon frère, Yû Kanda, beau gosse célibataire. Je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête.

-Bah t'as ma bénédiction, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

-Cette nuit, je sors. Je ne dors pas à la Congrégation, je te préviens !

Le maudit s'empourpra en comprenant le sens caché de cette phrase.

-Mais ! Je fais comment avec...? S'exclama-t-il affolé.

-Il s'entraîne ! Seul ! Hurla-t-elle.

Vichina sifflota alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Miranda. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Oh oui. Elle avait noté depuis quelques temps l'attirance réciproque de ses deux-là. Après tout, s'ils se détestaient vraiment tant que ça, pourquoi s'adressaient-ils la parole ? Bon, certes c'était pour se gueuler dessus. Mais ils communiquaient, ainsi...

Ils allaient pouvoir se parler seul à seul. Personne n'osait déranger Kanda dans ses entraînements. Hormis elle-même, Komui (aucun sens de survie ce mec, franchement), l'infirmière (elle, personne ne lui faisait peur, d'un côté) et Lenalee. Et tous ceux-là étaient occupés. Et si elle désertait la chambre fraternelle pour la nuit, c'était juste au cas où.

-Miranda ? Demanda l'aînée des Kanda. Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! Lui répondit l'allemande en souriant.

-Merci bien !

Elle aimait bien la jeune femme un peu maladroite. Elle avait une grandeur et une bonté d'âme hors du commun.

-Comment s'est passé ta dernière mission ? Demanda l'asiatique à l'européenne.

* * *

Les rares femmes présentes dans les divers services de la Congrégation finirent par se réunir dans une des salles de repos, parlant comme n'importe quelles femmes le feraient. Elles avaient décidé de laisser la guerre, les Noés et le reste derrière la porte en chêne. Vichina souriait en voyant toutes ces dames papoter en savourant le thé et les montagnes de biscuits que Jeryy avait eu la délicatesse de leur préparer. On parlait chiffons, on parlait maquillage, on parlait amour. C'était assez étonnant et cela faisait beaucoup de bien. Les infirmières, les femmes de ménages, les quelques exorcistes, les scientifiques, les aides de cuisine, les trouveuses... toutes réunies dans la même pièce.

Le feu brûlait avec bonheur, rendant encore plus chaleureuse l'atmosphère. Les coussins avaient été éparpillés à terre et tous utilisés. Des petites tables supportaient les collations diverses. Quelques bougies avaient été allumées, au détriment du plafonnier, permettait ainsi de parfaire le côté intime de cette étonnante réunion.

Ce salon n'était que peu usité, étant au fond du couloir, et de toutes façons, peu de personnes avaient l'occasion de s'y rendre, principalement à cause du manque de temps. Ainsi, ces jeunes femmes ne furent que peu dérangées dans l'ensemble. Elles étaient complètement coupées du monde, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait derrière les tapisseries tendues sur les murs de pierre. Une petite bulle de paix au cœur d'une bataille mortelle.

-Et toi Vichina, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda innocemment Lenalee.

-Moi ? Non non, chantonna l'interpellée. Et puis, je ne suis là que depuis peu, alors...

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! S'exclama une jeune blonde. J'ai trouvé mon fiancé peu après mon arrivée, tu sais.

Vichina n'était pas une fille capricieuse cherchant la perle rare. Que celle-ci soit un homme ou une femme, exorciste ou Noé, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait beaucoup souffert les précédentes années, suffisamment pour ne pas replonger. L'amour, aimer, tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaie saignant plus ou moins abondamment. Rien en elle ne lui permettait d'aimer. Elle faisait semblant. Cet homme en blouse blanche tâchée de sang, l'avait empêchée de ressentir la moindre émotion.

Instinctivement, Vichina se massa l'avant-bras droit, comme si une vieille blessure l'élançait.

-Eh bien, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu vibrante. Si je devais écouter les soupirs de mon cœur, mon choix se porterait sur notre petit gentleman de service, Allen.

Les réactions face à cet aveu furent diverses : gloussements, encouragements, plaintes... Une mini cacophonie, en somme. Mais Lenalee était la plus proche, et même un aveugle aurait saisi.

-Allen ? Il est... il est pas trop jeune pour toi ?

Elle semblait lutter pour ne pas afficher une sorte de grimace outrée. Sauf que la japonaise n'etait et n'avait jamais été intéressée de cette manière par son "petit bouchon". Car, après une courte réflexion, elle avait décidé que ce serait ainsi pour le mieux. De nombreuses fois, les jumeaux Kanda avaient été confondus, et donc cela pourrait aider son frère de sang comme celui de cœur dans leur relation, le temps qu'ils s'y habituent.

Se tournant vers la jeune allemande, Vichina marmonna quelques mots que peu purent entendre. Cela fait, elle reposa sa tasse vide, adressa un sourire à tout le monde, les pria de l'excuser avant de filer pour aller se coucher.

Lenalee était à surveiller. Heureusement, elle ne s'attaquerait non pas au couple que formeront Allen et Yû, mais à celui hypothétique de elle et du plus jeune. Vichina ferait tout pour son frère cadet et l'accomplissement du bonheur de celui-ci. Oui, vraiment tout.

S'allongeant sur le futon qu'elle avait installé, elle adressa un petit vœu à l'étoile filante passant devant la large fenêtre.

"Que tout aille bien pour Yû."

Et elle s'endormit.

Vichina n'était pas une grande sœur exemplaire, loin de là. C'était pour ça qu'elle était partie à la recherche de son double inlassablement. Elle avait fait la promesse que si son frère paraissait satisfait de la vie qu'il menait, elle le laisserait faire, disparaissant ainsi de sa vie aussi vite qu'elle y serait entrée. Mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte le passage Mitsuko. Passage qui avait resserré leurs liens. Alors elle devrait se faire oublier pour partir plus vite et sans douleur, comme un pansement ou une écharde. Voilà, c'était ça.

Que deviendrait-elle plus tard ? Peut-être rien. Avait-elle le droit à un avenir ? Elle ne servait à rien, ou plutôt à pas grand-chose. Ce que cet homme en blouse et tous les autres hommes lui avaient fait ne lui permettait aucun espoir espoir ni rêve. Hormis celui de voir son frère réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Ce n'était pas un brother-complex, mais elle aimait son frère. Le désir de le revoir, même de loin, lui avait avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, et elle le savait. Seul Komui était au courant. Elle lui avait quasiment tout raconté. C'était quelque chose d'étonnant, car elle se méfiait de tout et de tous. Mais elle avait eu l'impression de se faire face. Tous deux étaient l'aîné. Tous deux craignaient pour le plus jeune et cherchaient son bonheur, même si la manière était différente.

Oui. Komui et Vichina étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et pourtant...

Sous ses draps, la jeune femme s'agita. Les cauchemars la berçaient, ils l'avaient retrouvé, comme à un rendez-vous fixé d'avance. Son passé la hantait et se lisait sur son corps, à son grand déplaisir. Des halètements, entrecoupés de plaintes, de supplications et de gémissements de douleurs. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, des larmes couleraient en voyant le sang tâcher le futon. Car, de toutes les souffrances que ces hommes lui avaient fait ressentir, celle-ci était la pire à ces yeux, car elle touchait à sa condition de femme. Son berceau à elle ne serait utilisé. Elle ne l'avait plus, on le lui avait arraché.


	9. 9e journée :: Aurions-nous un problème ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Un chapitre court, mais le suivant sera bien plus long, rassurez-vous !
> 
> Au passage, le "berceau" dont je parlais au chapitre précédent signifie l'utérus. Et elle n'a pas ses règles, ce sont de vieilles blessures qui se sont ouvertes. Vàlà.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Eh ben dis donc ! Tu en tires, une sale tête !

-Merci Lavi, je te retourne le compliment, répondit Vichina.

Des cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses beaux yeux charbons, sa peau avait quasiment tourné au gris maladif. Ses cheveux semblaient ternes et son énergie était partie.

-Mal dormi ? S'inquiéta le roux.

-On peut dire ça, répondit-elle en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé. Et toi ? Esclavage de panda ?

-Yep ! Sourit le borgne.

Lavi aimait beaucoup Vichina. Elle était différente des rares exorcistes. Elle semblait détachée de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux. Comme si cette guerre ne la concernait pas. Lorsqu'elle riait, échangeait avec les autres, ses yeux gardaient une particule de tristesse, de fleur. Elle l'intriguait fortement. Elle avait l'allure typique d'un Bookman, renforcé par son absence de nom.

Il n'avait pas passé la nuit à potasser tel livre ou tel sujet pour son grand-père, mais à tenter d'en savoir plus sur elle, enquêtant à l'aide de témoignages, fouillant dans les dossiers. Mais rien. Même Komui n'avait presque rien écrit sur son passé. Le lui avait-elle demandé ou était-elle resté très vague ? Certes, le mieux aurait été de demander à la principale concernée, mais il ne voulait pas l'avoir à dos lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

-Tiens, salut pousse de bambou ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Salut.

-Wah, bâilla la jeune fille, on pourrait créer un club avec nos tronches de déterrés ! Mal dormi Allen, ou trop d'activités ?

Réprimant avec difficultés le rose qui menaçait de colorer ses joues, le plus jeune débuta son repas.

-Les deux vont ensemble, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Nan ?

Le borgne au regard acéré enregistra mentalement le large sourire qui dévorait la moitié du visage de sa vis-à-vis. Ses yeux reprirent vie, sa peau reprit sa vraie couleur et ses cheveux semblèrent briller. Lavi retint un soupir déçu et frustré. Il voulait tout savoir, c'en était devenu maladif. Et puis, de quoi pouvaient-ils parler tous deux, qui permettait de redonner la joie à Vichina ?

-Aucun de vous deux n'a croisé mon frère ? Interrogea cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

Baissant son œil émeraude sur son assiette, le jeune Bookman remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à ingurgiter son petit-déjeuner, fait remarquable. D'ailleurs son appétit l'avait étonné, lui aussi. Elle mangeait énormément, ne prenait pas un gramme, et semblait perpétuellement affamée. Était-elle une symbiotique ? Ça expliquerait tout ça, mais les dossiers étaient formels : son innocence était de type équipement, comme lui, et se situait dans ses deux armes blanches.

Il haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Je l'ai vu partir s'entraîner, lui répondit le plus jeune.

-À cette heure ? Et sans manger ?

Ses sourcils se levaient un peu plus à chaque question, au point que cela en devenait comique.

-Kami-sama ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais le tuer et je reviens !

Elle détala sans qu'ils ne puissent prononcer un mot ou amorcer un geste. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant de retourner à leurs estomacs respectifs, rejoints par Lenalee.

-Kanda ?

Elle faisait face à la porte d'une des salles d'entraînements où il aimait bien se réfugier. Ladite porte porte s'ouvrit sur son double qui faisait une tête un peu bizarre. Il souriait à moitié, l'autre côté grimaçant comme à l'ordinaire. Il s'effaça pour l'inviter à entrer puis referma la porte derrière elle.

-Tu ne t'entraînes pas ? S'étonna sa sœur.

-Je médite, corrigea-t-il.

Il repartit s'asseoir sur le coussin qu'il avait laissé. Prenant place à ses côtés, elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans ce noir bariolé de sang qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'elle s'exerçait à cette discipline de concentration. Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent alors que le silence faisait son royaume.

-Ça s'est bien passé hier ?

-Tu es au courant.

-Oui. Je l'ai un peu poussé, vous méritez tous deux le bonheur.

Une pause. Aucun des deux n'avait ouvert les yeux et ils poursuivaient leur exercice.

-Quelles sont tes pensées envers lui ?

-Je l'aime, avoua le plus jeune en ouvrant les yeux.

-Lui aussi.

-Je sais.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de la soirée ?

-Bien que je pense que ça en te regarde en aucun cas, très chère sœur, on faisait connaissance et on s'est endormis.

Un large sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la fille.

-Et... vous allez vous afficher ?

-Non.

-Au cas où, j'ai glissé que j'avais un petit faible sur notre petit bouchon.

-Merci.

-Avec plaisir petit-frère. En cas de besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

Se levant, elle quitta son jumeau en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux. Être une fille avait ses qualités, finalement.

Après réflexion, Vichina passa par l'infirmerie pour diverses raisons. Elle devait faire une visite médicale, tout d'abord, pour son dossier. Il fallait aussi avoir une petite conversation avec l'infirmière-en-chef sur certaines choses à garder secrètes. Sans oublier de demander une solution efficace contre les cicatrices, quitte à devoir passer sur le billard.

Elle voulait oublier. Tout. Une trépanation ou une amnésie partielle, elle ne serait pas contre. Mais qui voudrait se rappeler les actions que tous ces hommes avaient entrepris sur elle ? Personne. Ils l'avaient détruite physiquement, puis mentalement, tout en broyant chacun de ses rêves et espoirs avec attention.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Lavi qui lui fit un signe de la main. En absence de réponse, le rouquin haussa le sourcil de son œil valide et choisit de la suivre, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Tout était bon à savoir sur elle. Rien que tout à l'heure, déjà, Lenalee lui avait parlé de son attirance envers le petit maudit. La jeune femme serait-elle attirée par plus jeune ? Certes, il n'était pas plus vieux qu'elle. Si effectivement elle était la sœur jumelle de l'autre asocial, alors ils n'avaient que quelques mois de différence. À peine. Mais, il faisait plus vieux, après tout, non ? Si. Sa blessure à l'œil, pour commencer, puis son expérience de Bookman. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas de tous, ici ? Forcés de vivre au jour le jour, de se battre sans relâche, il fallait bien grandir sans y penser, mûrir au lieu de mourir.

* * *

-Bonjour Hevlaska, la salua Komui en arrivant face à elle.

-Bonjour Komui.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, répondit-elle de sa voix paisible. Et chez vous ?

L'Intendant en chef s'assit tranquillement. Presque personne ne venait ici, il aimait bien s'y réfugier de temps en temps, et puis la compagnie de l'entité bleue n'était pas des plus désagréables. Qui viendrait l'y chercher ? Hormis Reever, bien entendu...

-Il n'y a pas de complication, pour l'instant.

-La dernière recrue, Vichina...

-Elle s'intègre avec une facilité déconcertante, la rassura-t-il en riant.

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la gardienne des innocences. Elle n'y pouvait rien mais elle appréciait toutes les personnes qu'elle voyait, et la jeune femme était différente des autres, au vu des nombreux secrets qu'elle taisait mais qui étaient si facile à découvrir.

Leur conversation se poursuivit sur un ton tranquille, durant un bon quart d'heure.

-Au fait, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais l'administration centrale aimerait savoir combien d'innocences sont en notre possession. Celles détruites comprises, ainsi que celles possédées par les maréchaux et les exorcistes, ajouta le Grand Intendant.

-Cinquante-quatre innocences, exactement, rétorqua-t-elle quasiment instantanément.

-Très bien, fit-il en notant l'information.

Son crayon s'agita un moment avant qu'il ne se raidisse et tourne son visage vers la prophète.

-Mes comptes ne tombent pas justes. Depuis la dernière relève, seulement cinq innocences auraient dû être comptées ! S'exclama le chinois. Pas dix-neuf !

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un visage calme. Oh oui, elle savait quelle était "l'erreur" de trop. Mais voir Komui ainsi était un spectacle... drôle ? Elle patienta sans un mot un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un tant soit peu calmé.

-Sans tout dévoiler, la vérité est tout autre. Parmi les exorcistes, une personne est détentrice de bien trop d'innocences. Celles-ci la rongent, et je crains pour sa vie. Il est évident qu'elle n'est pas compatible avec tous ces cubes divins, mais malgré cela, aucun rejet n'est à déplorer. Le seul rejet possible serait sa propre vie.

Le silence se fit. Tous deux savaient ce que signifiait la mort d'un exorciste. L'innocence avec laquelle son âme entrait en résonance n'était plus qu'un morceau de pierre luisant faiblement. Certes, ses pouvoirs étaient encore présents, mais la possibilité de résonance nouvelle était quasiment nulle.

-Et... qui donc est cette jeune personne ?

-Je suis profondément désolée, mais si elle n'a pas jugé utile de te l'avouer, je ne la trahirais pas en le faisant, s'excusa-t-elle en esquissant une moue dépitée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ève, la rassura-t-il. Je comprends. Je vais devoir te laisser par contre, je repasserai plus tard, promis.

Il rajusta son béret en lui adressant un sourire malicieux. L'entité rougit discrètement et le salua de sa... main ?

-J'attends avec impatience notre futur rendez-vous Komui, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà hors de sa portée.

Se replongeant dans sa transe, elle tourna ses pensées vers la jeune femme dont les secrets étaient autant gravés sur la chair de son corps que dans son esprit.

-Grandis autant que tu le pourras Vichina, grandis et fais bien tes choix, ils pourraient s'avérer fatals.

* * *

Alors qu'elle errait tranquillement après être passée entre les mains expertes des infirmières, Vichina éternua et se mangea un mur par la même occasion. C'est donc un brin sonnée qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre pour s'y allonger et s'y reposer tranquillement. Malheureusement pour elle, il lui fallut renoncer à ce à quoi elle aspirait, du repos, au profit de Lavi qui voulait passer son temps libre avec elle. Et leur conversation aurait filé un mal de crâne à quiconque aurait écouté, tellement de noms bizarres, entrecoupés de langues diverses, se faisant entendre. Ce n'était pas une conversation comme Komui, Bookman et Hevlaska pouvaient en avoir, mais une mêlant de nombreuses connaissances de divers pays. C'était très enrichissant, tous deux ayant parfois traversés les même pays, les même villes, à des dates différentes ou semblables mais pour des raisons différentes. Et, alors que Vichina avait enfin réussi à le faire partir, leurs golems vrombirent subitement, avant de laisser le message comme quoi ils étaient tous deux attendus dans le bureau du savant fou -pas dans ces termes-là, évidemment.


	10. 10e journée :: Que se passe-t-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yopi ! Voilà le chapitre plus long ! Le passage de la mission sera sur plusieurs chapitres, un peu trop long, finalement ^^'
> 
> Ma super-méga-giga bête a corrigé toute la fic, ce qui veut dire que je suis (enfin) à jour ! Et que je n'ai plus d'excuses, je sais YY
> 
> Un grand merci à elle, qui était bien contente d'avoir la fin de cette fic...
> 
> Sinon, un pitit lemon (presque un lime) dans ce chapitre ! (Hentaï, par contre)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Lavi semblait sautiller sur place alors que sa collègue se traînait, ses cernes plus que visibles et sa fatigue formant une aura oppressante, capable de rivaliser avec celles de l'équipe scientifique. Komui eut de la chance, il était réveillé ce qui lui évita de rencontrer les doubles lames. Il ne savait pas à quel point c'était une chance, car de ce côté-là, les jumeaux Kanda se valaient bien.

-Bonjour tous les deux ! S'exclama d'un ton enthousiaste le chinois. Je vais vous envoyer sur le terrain, ce sera donc ta première mission Vichina !

-Quand ? Comment et où ? Pour quoi ou qui ? Quelle durée ? Demanda cette dernière en bâillant.

Lavi eut un sourire en coin. Ses questions étaient précises, obligeant ainsi à abandonner les détails superflus. Une attitude typiquement Bookman... ou Kanda.

-Départ dès que vous êtes prêt. En bateau pour rejoindre l'Irlande. Des événements étranges se produisent dans la capitale, il va falloir y enquêter. Aucune idée de la spécialité de ces événements, durée indéterminée.

Reever étouffa un bâillement avant de tendre aux deux exorcistes un dossier complet chacun. Feuilletant le sien d'un regard critique malgré la fatigue, la jeune fille nota le lieu exact et un nom qui ne lui plut pas, la faisant blanchir.

Le remarquant, le plus vieux fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas très causante. Il suffisait d'essayer de passer sous la couche superficielle de sa personne ou de sa conversation pour qu'elle se referme sur elle-même, sans possibilité de l'en empêcher.

Se levant, elle prit la direction de la porte sans mot dire, ses phalanges blanchissant sur les feuilles reliées avec soin.

-Tu vas où ? Questionna ingénument le roux.

-Me préparer et prévenir mon frère. Pourquoi ?

-Bah... Je ne crois pas que Komui ait fini.

Les regards des trois hommes avaient convergé en sa direction, la rendant nerveuse.

-Tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir se trouve là-dedans, je me trompe ? Fit-elle en indiquant les documents.

-Non, mais...

-Et puis, le coupa-t-elle, je suis sûre que tu te feras un plaisir de tout m'expliquer. Viens me réveiller lorsque tu seras prêt !

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de partir prévenir ses amis et son frère. Faire ses bagages ne lui prit que très peu de temps donc elle en profita pour piquer un petit roupillon, tranquille, avant d'être gentiment secouée par son compagnon de mission, sous l'œil acéré et désapprobateur de son frère.

-Bah dis donc ! T'as le sommeil profond, dis-moi ! Rit-il. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle.

La miss haussa les sourcils et nota la trace de main sur la joue de Lavi. Au regard de son frère, ça venait de lui, à coup sûr.

-Euh, j'ai confondu Yû et toi, expliqua le Bookman junior.

Roulant les yeux, Vichina se leva, s'empara de ses affaires et alla faire la bise à son frère qui la serra imperceptiblement contre lui. Lavi sourit en voyant ça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, conscient des trois lames pouvant le trancher menu-menu.

-Allez, on y va ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le train les acheminant jusqu'à Londres.

-Calme-toi, lapin à ressort, soupira son amie.

-Mais ! Pourquoi "lapin" ? Bouda-t-il.

-Ton côté dragueur ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Ha ha ha...

-Tu veux bien me résumer ce qu'a dit Komui, s'il-te-plaît ?

Le trajet se déroula sans accroc et ils purent prendre le bateau avec sûreté.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, nous allons devoir partager la même cabine. Je prends le lit en bas ! Déclara-t-elle rapidement.

Cette décision fit sourire le rouquin, pour une fois qu'on lui laissait le lit d'en haut !

-Ainsi, je pourrais te donner des coups de pieds si tu ronfles trop fort !

Sob... Quelle tristesse...

Le voyage devant durer environ une semaine, ils entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires dans les meubles mis à leur disposition.

-Oh ? Tu savais qu'il y a un casino ?

-Hé hé hé ! Tu voudrais y faire un tour ? Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ce genre de fille. Regarder ou jouer ?

-Jouer, bien sûr !

-Les machines à sous, j'imagine.

-J'aime bien les pachinkos, certes, mais plumer les gens, y'a rien de mieux, ricana-t-elle.

L'espace d'un instant, le borgne se demanda si il n'était pas en compagnie d'Allen.

-Mais pas au poker, ce n'est pas drôle. La roulette, peut-être ?

La laissant dans ses réflexions, il s'empara à son tour du plan de l'engin.

-Il y a une piscine, aussi, remarqua-t-il.

Des images de son amie en maillot lui tournèrent dans la tête.

-Montre voir ? Y'a aussi des saunas et des jacuzzis...

Le sang le menaça de gicler hors de son nez.

-On peut même se faire masser, poursuivit-elle.

N'en tenant plus, il fonça dans la salle de bain pour essuyer l'écoulement nasal. Intriguée et inquiète, Vichina le suivit peu après et le retrouva la tête au-dessus du lavabo et le sang coulant à flot. S'emparant d'un petite serviette blanche, elle le passa sous l'eau froide et le pressa contre le front de son ami, après avoir repoussé le bandana. Passant son bras autour de ses épaules, elle le fit se redresser et le guider jusqu'à son lit où elle l'allongea. Elle essuya les traînées rouges sur le visage et lui sourit.

-Le froid va faire rétracter les vaisseaux sanguins et ainsi atténuer le flot, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se détendant sans même y penser.

-En tout cas, on reste dans la cabine, ce soir. Et ne cherche même pas à contester ! La fatigue et l'air marin ont dû contribuer au saignement de ton nez.

-Mais... objecta-t-il.

-J'ai dit !

Elle était intransigeante. Rester coincé dans une petite cabine avec une aussi jo... intéressante jeune fille, qui plus est allongée dans son lit, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout si elle jouait à l'infirmière !

-Il est plus de dix-neuf heures, soupira-t-elle. Tu as faim ?

-Non, merci.

-D'accord. Comment va ton nez ?

-Ça ne coule plus.

-C'est bien.

Il la vit récupérer la serviette pour essuyer à nouveau le sang séché avec des gestes doux avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour réapparaître une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux détachés et ne portant qu'une chemise blanche d'homme lui allant au ras des fesses. De surprise, Lavi se releva et l'observa longuement. Elle semblait frêle dans cette tenue, elle donnait envie de la protéger, de s'occuper d'elle. Elle donnait l'impression d'une petite fille emprisonnée dans le corps splendide d'une femme.

-Est-ce que ça te gêne si on partage ce lit ? Bâilla-t-elle.

-Hein ? Gueuh...

-Tu peux refuser, ça ne me gêne pas.

Elle sourit paisiblement, en échange il hocha la tête sans y penser. Son visage s'éclaira et elle posa une fesse sur le matelas, se penchant vers lui. Elle déboutonna tranquillement la veste du roux qui se figea instantanément.

-Que fais-tu ? Couina-t-il.

-Tu comptes dormir avec tes bottes aux pieds ?

-Je m'en occupe !

S'asseyant, il retira rapidement ses fringues et les balança au sol puis s'enterra sous la couverture, le regard fixé sur sa collègue. Cette dernière se faufila sous la couverture elle aussi, après avoir éteint, et se blottit contre lui avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle s'endormit peu après.

Lavi, lui, était très réveillé. Tendu comme un balai, il pensait à ce qui l'attendait lorsque Kanda découvrirait que sa sœur avait dormi avec lui. Il préférerait presque Komui, tiens ! Il voulait pas mourir, pas tout de suite...

Tout à ses élucubrations, il finit par rejoindre le pays des songes. Et quels songes !

-Lavi ?

La jeune femme à ses côtés ne dormait pas ou plus. Ses yeux brillaient dans la semi-obscurité, et elle jouait avec une des mèches qui retombaient sur le front du borgne. Appuyée sur son coude droit, son décolleté était accentué et donnait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine plutôt bien formée. Le jeune homme se sentait réagir à cette vision, surtout que la couverture ne couvrait plus rien du corps face à lui. La chemise s'était relevée, découvrant ainsi la rondeur de son postérieur.

-Toi qui sais tant de choses, poursuivit-elle en un murmure, accepterais-tu de partager certaines de tes connaissances avec moi ?

-Quel genre de connaissances ? Souffla-t-il, la gorge sèche.

-Celles qui me permettraient de satisfaire un homme... physiquement parlant...

Les derniers mots semblèrent rouler sur sa langue alors qu'elle le surplombait, plantant ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Ses longs cheveux formèrent un rideaux derrière la tête de Lavi. Il ne bougeait pas. Bien au contraire.

-Viens donc les chercher, annonça-t-il en arborant un sourire joueur.

S'asseyant sur ses cuisses après avoir bazardé la couette, elle colla sa large poitrine contre le torse musclé. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre leurs consœurs et un baiser fut échangé. Lavi plaça ses mains sur les hanches étroites de la jeune femme, faufilant ses doigts sous le tissu blanc. La peau qu'il sentait était comme il se l'était imaginée : douce, soyeuse... Il se sentait réagir aux caresses prodiguées, et la pression de la poitrine contre ses pectoraux n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

Sa main gauche fut ôtée de sa prise, et posée sur l'échancrure de la chemise, frôlant du bout des doigts les rondeurs contenues. Saisissant la demande informulée, il déboutonna tout doucement la chemise, se relevant pour embrasser ces seins offerts. Il n'ouvrit pas complètement la chemise, s'arrêtant au nombril. Pendant ce temps, son autre main n'avait pas bougée de la hanche, sauf pour caresser la peau tendre de cet endroit. Elle était réceptive à ses attentions, ne cherchant aucunement à cacher ses réactions. Il pouvait la sentir vivre et vibrer contre lui. Elle resserra les cuisses lorsqu'il goba le téton, faisant frotter ainsi leurs deux intimités.

La main inactive glissa sur le ventre un peu rond et joua avec le nombril de l'index, tandis que le petit doigt glissait sur la frontière du bas-ventre. Les deux mains de la jeune femme restaient bloquées dans la chevelure sur sa peau nue. Ils ne parlaient pas. Pourquoi faire ? C'était de la baise, pure et simple, et sûrement sans lendemain. Ils ne diraient rien à personne et n'en parleraient pas entre eux.

Collant sa bouche contre la base de son cou, il aspira la peau tout en ôtant les derniers boutons et en faisant glisser le vêtement sur les longs bras. Elle était nu dans toute sa splendeur, la lune jouant de ses rayons sur elle. Sa peau bien pâle miroitait, ses longs cheveux glissaient de sur sa peau en de lascives caresses.

D'un coup de rein, il échangea leur place, l'étendant sur le dos et s'asseyant entre ses jambes. Elle semblait paisible, haletant un peu, ses cheveux en auréole et ses pommettes rosies. Elle semblait l'attendre sans appréhension, persuadée de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Se dénudant à son tour, il l'embrassa sous le nombril, s'étonnant de l'absence totale de poil sur le pubis. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui délivra une rapide explication.

-Dans mon pays, les jeunes filles vierges et pas encore mariées, s'épilent intégralement.

Saisissant l'information la plus importante, il sourit largement. Il serait donc son premier ? Intéressant...

Il pencha un peu plus la tête et embrassa délicatement le sexe de la jeune fille avant d'y glisser sa langue, entraînant une crispation de sa part. Ses cuisses cherchèrent à se refermer mais les mains du Bookman les tenait fermement pour leur empêcher tout mouvement. Il s'amusait de ses réactions et jouait avec ses nerfs. Elle le voulait. Tout son être le hurlait. Et il hésitait à la satisfaire.

Il s'empara de son propre membre pour le faire un peu plus durcir. Il avait décidé d'accéder aux requêtes de sa belle captive. Pour sa première fois, il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça ! S'enfonçant avec lenteur en elle, il la caressa pour la détendre un peu. Il ne voulait pas que son expérience soit teintée de douleur. Bien au contraire.

Et il se réveilla en sursaut. Assis, il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et sa respiration saccadée ne l'aidait pas. Il a prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant faiblement. Ça avait semblé tellement réel ! Est-ce que son subconscient avait cherché à lui transmettre un message ?

Jetant un regard en la direction de la japonaise, Lavi se figea. En se levant aussi brusquement, elle avait glissé de son torse et son visage était à une courte distance de son érection. Son souffle tiède ne faisait qu'accentuer son problème et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il risquerait de la réveiller en la repoussant et il serait obligé de lui passer par-dessus pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

-Lavi ? Murmura la jeune fille.

-Euh... oui...?

-Je te sens... tendu... Je me trompe ?

-Euh...

C'était lui ou il y avait un sous-entendu de la taille du Comte ?

-Tu devrais te rallonger et te rendormir, bâilla-t-elle.

-Je... pensais.

-À quoi donc ?

-À... à ton frère.

-Pardon ?

Elle semblait complètement réveillée pour le coup, et s'était redressée sur le coude ancrant son regard au sien.

-Si... il va me tuer si il apprend qu'on a dormi ensemble, marmonna le borgne.

-Ah ! Ce n'est que ça ! Soupira la jeune fille.

Doucement mais fermement, elle le poussa sur le matelas et y installa confortablement.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça devrait l'intéresser. Il sait que je sais me défendre convenablement et de toutes façons je fais la même chose qu'avec lui, alors...

Ne trouvant rien à y rétorquer, Lavi se détendit autant qu'il put. Il était toujours gêné par ce qui se trouvait plus bas, mais il espérait que la semi-obscurité l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

-Est-ce que tu peux me laisser aller dans la salle de bain, s'il-te-plaît ? Chuchota-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune adulte se retourna, le libérant de ses bras. Il se glissa alors hors du lit pour filer, emportant son pantalon avec lui. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il soupira en allumant. Il devait trouver de quoi se calmer, et vite ! Il avait déjà de la chance qu'elle ne soupçonne pas pourquoi il avait saigné du nez, ou qu'elle l'ait entendu marmonner dans son sommeil, ou encore qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué la bosse déformant son caleçon. La douche froide était à repousser immédiatement. Elle ne lui faisait aucun effet et il risquait de soulever des questions de la part de sa comparse. Tenter de penser à autre chose ? Inutile. Même penser à Panda n'aboutissait à rien ! Il ne lui restait donc qu'une qu'une seule chose à faire... Bloquant son pantalon dans l'interstice de la porte, il se résigna à empoigner sa virilité en fermant les yeux.

Son affaire achevée, Lavi se faufila jusque dans son propre lit, honteux d'avoir ainsi salit deux fois de suite la jeune fille. Se retournant dans son lit, il s'endormit, l'âme triste.


	11. 11e journée :: Que comptes-tu faire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre avec plein de morceaux déprimants ! Youhou \o/
> 
> Alors, un Lavi en maillot de bain *vérifie ses stocks de serpillères* et un morceau d'enfance de Vicky...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Hey, Lavi ! Si tu veux manger, va falloir se bouger ! Déclara une voix féminine.

-Oui Panda, grogna l'interpellé.

-Je ne suis pas ton grand-père ! Cria-t-elle.

Lavi sursauta en réaction à cet haussement de ton. Bien réveillé cette fois-ci, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, tout en remettant ses idées en place. Il faisait toujours ça pour commencer sa journée l'esprit clair...

-Gneuh ?

Enfin, presque.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Bien dormi ? Enchaîna Vichina. Il nous reste moins d'une heure pour trouver la salle à manger et s'y restaurer. Tu peux prendre la salle de bain, j'ai fini de mon côté.

Il obtempéra sans réfléchir. Sa collègue, restée seule, entreprit de faire les deux lits en sifflotant gaiement. Elle aimait bien les voyages en bateau, malgré leur côté angoissant. Le côté "coupé du monde" n'était pas pour la rassurer, même si elle était bien consciente qu'elle aurait plus de chance que tous les autres passagers pour faire partie des rares survivants en cas de naufrage. Quelles jolies pensées positives, ça alors !

Le retour de son compagnon la fit sortir de ses réflexions. Ou plutôt, sa remarque.

-Wahoo ! T'es... Ça te va bien !

-Merci, sourit-elle.

Elle portait une robe chinoise verte émeraude fendue sur le côté gauche. De discrètes broderies se trouvaient çà et là. Sans manche, le haut montait jusqu'au menton en un col droit. Un décolleté en losange s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine, laissant apercevoir la naissance des seins. De larges couvre-coudes cachaient ses bras depuis le milieu du bras jusqu'aux deuxièmes phalanges. Elle portait de petits mocassins noirs à la semelle blanche. Ses cheveux de jais étaient tirés en un chignon soigné dans lequel deux baguettes dorées étaient fichées. De larges boucles en or supportaient des petites feuilles bronze et vertes, et se balançaient à ses oreilles.

Aucun des deux ne portaient l'uniforme, ayant décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils seraient de simples civils. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien sacrifier une semaine de mission pour s'amuser ! Mais ils garderaient leurs armes sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas fous, non plus. Enfin, pas entièrement. Quoique...

-Tu es très séduisant toi aussi, ronronna la jeune femme en attrapant son bras de ses deux mains.

Il portait son habituel bandana, serré autour de sa tête, ses cheveux toujours désordonnés. La couleur émeraude de son unique œil semblait briller et étinceler. Il portait le pantalon moulant de son uniforme avec son maillet de fer attaché à sa cuisse, ainsi qu'un T-shirt à manches longues de la même couleur verte que son bandeau, un peu élimé sur les bords. Une simple veste, semblable à celle de son uniforme mais sans les différents ornements, terminait le tout. Simple, mais ça ne le rendait que plus charmant.

Il enfila ses bottes rapidement et ils purent ainsi aller nourir leurs estomacs respectifs. Ils parlaient un peu, mais pas plus que nécessaire, le plus important étant de caler leur faim.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient la cible de l'attention de tout leur entourage, mais de nombreuses jeunes demoiselles observaient le rouquin et quelques jeunes hommes fixaient la brunette.

Komui ayant pris leur cabine au niveau les plus aisés les deux exorcistes avaient quelques privilèges, comme l'accès au pont supérieur, à la plupart des bars ou des salons de bien-être. Ce dont ils usaient et abusaient. D'un commun accord, ils avaient gardé le casino pour les dernières soirées.

-Mmh... Vichina soupira d'aise en s'installant dans le jacuzzi. Tu ne viens pas Lavi ?

Ils avaient le privilège d'en avoir un juste pour eux deux.

-Si si, j'arrive...

Pliant avec soin ses vêtements, il cherchait à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui se passerait. Il n'était pas sûr de rester calme. Le jacuzzi était petit, et eux deux étaient plutôt grands. Ils allaient automatiquement se frôler.

-Me voici.

Il portait un short de bain noir. Il le portait aussi lorsqu'il allait dans les bains publics de la Congrégation. Son amie, elle, avait le corps enserré dans un drap blanc qui allait de sous ses bras au milieu de ses cuisses, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux attachés en un chignon peu soigné.

-Eh bien ! Tu as l'air d'apprécier ! Se moqua Lavi.

-C'est le cas. En plus, ça me rappelle mon enfance, alors...

Elle s'était un peu crispée lors de la dernière partie de sa phrase. Était-elle mal à l'aise avec son passé ? Lavi soupira intérieurement tout en entrant dans l'eau. Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit, Vichina ne semblait pas prête à lui lâcher la moindre information, et ce n'allait pas être son frère jumeau qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis au moins douze ans qui allait pouvoir l'aider ! Même si il le voulait, il ne pouvait certainement pas.

Elle pleurait. Elle était seule, enfermée dans cette horrible petite cage, serrée contre ces barreaux de fer. Son corps lui faisait mal et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Et de toutes façons, c'était interdit. Elle devait alors serrer les dents et réprimer ses larmes, prendre sa douleur en silence. Penser à autre chose qu'au temps présent. L'image survint. Une petite bouille. De grands yeux charbons. Des cheveux courts de la même couleur. Un large sourire et un rire enfantin. Une moue boudeuse. Yû...

Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol carrelé. Une paire de jambes s'arrêtèrent devant la cage où se trouvait la jeune victime, une voix se fit entendre. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle fixait intensément la blouse blanche qu'elle pouvait voir de là où elle était. Un coup de pied contre la cage la fit gémir de douleur, puis serrer des dents. Son bras droit la lançait et il saignait abondamment. Elle était déjà couverte de sang. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa cette partie de son bras. Une large plaie, recousue avec du gros fil noir, allait du coude jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant-bras. La chair l'entourant était violacée et couverte de petites plaques. Elle réprima une nausée.

-Sale chienne ! Je te parle ! Vociféra le scientifique. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un cobaye !

Ça ne la faisait même plus réagir, ce genre d'insultes ou de phrases. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait entre ses griffes, mais elle estimait que c'était beaucoup trop.

-Vichina ! Gueula-t-il subitement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand sous la surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son nom !

-Vicky ! Réveille-toi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? baragouina-t-elle.

Elle cilla un peu avant de prendre pied avec la réalité. Mais avant cela, elle fut serrée contre un torse solide qui l'empêcha de respirer quelques secondes. Et lorsque l'étreinte se fit moins pressante, elle sanglota doucement, voire gracieusement alors qu'elle se faisait bercer.

Le nez dans ses longs cheveux à l'odeur de jasmin, Lavi la consolait tout en se rassurant lui-même. C'était bête à dire, mais il avait été terrifié à la voir ainsi. Des larmes coulaient de ses paupières closes et elle répétait sa douleur tout en serrant convulsivement son bras droit. D'ailleurs, la manche à ce niveau-là était trempée de sang. Et maintenant, elle pleurait sa douleur, sa peau et sa tristesse au creux de ses bras, lui offrant ainsi une preuve de sa confiance. Il avait très bien saisi que pleurer était une preuve de faiblesse dans l'esprit des Kanda, et que montrer ses larmes n'était pas quelque chose à faire devant n'importe qui.

Il chantonnait à voix basse tout en la berçant avec lenteur et en lui caressant gentiment le dos pour la calmer. Ses larmes se tarirent. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, plus espacée. Le jeune Bookman comprit alors qu'elle s'était rendormie. Dans ses bras. Et qu'elle tenait fortement sa veste de pyjama dans ses poings. Il allait donc soit lui laisser son haut, soit dormir avec elle.

 _Kanda va me tuer_ , pensa le borgne en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

La jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre lui, collant son front contre son cou.

 _Oh oui... Je vais finir en civet..._ pleurnicha-t-il intérieurement. _Bon... mourir pour mourir, autant avoir au moins une bonne raison..._

Il referma son étreinte sur le corps féminin et le plaqua contre lui. Il la sentit passer sa jambe droite par-dessus les siennes alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur eux-deux. Puis il s'endormit.

* * *

-Voici donc Dublin.

-Oui.

Ils avaient revêtu leurs uniformes et leurs bagages patientaient auprès d'eux.

L'uniforme de la jeune femme était très simpliste. Son manteau était un mélange entre celui d'Allen et de Kanda. Une large capuche et un long manteau jusqu'aux chevilles. Une paire de gants blancs aux mains et une ceinture où pendaient ses deux épées. Son manteau ne se fermait que sur une vingtaine de cm, à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair, et la laissait libre de ses mouvements.

En-dessous, elle portait un pantalon en cuir sombre et une chemise d'homme. Ses bottes claquaient contre le sol impatiemment. Il était difficile de deviner si elle était un homme ou femme. Encore un point commun avec son frère.

Son voisin était tout aussi nerveux. Certes, ils avaient passé une semaine excellente, mais le travail n'était jamais loin. La mort et le combat, éternels camarades, les attendaient sur le port, et ils les prendraient d'assaut, à peine leurs pieds auraient-ils touché terre. Ils n'avaient pas peur, non. Ils étaient tout au plus déçus, blasés et dégoûtés de ce comportement. Si au début ils prenaient le temps de pleurer les morts, plus rien ne les atteignait maintenant. Et c'en était navrant.

-Nous ne sommes même plus humains, avait un jour marmonné Kanda. Nous sommes des boucliers, des sacrifices, de la chair à canon. Alors laisse-moi m'exprimer. Laisse-moi en vouloir aux traqueurs et leur adresser des insultes qui ne concernent que les exorcistes !

Les exorcistes ne pouvaient pas démissionner. Seule la mort les attendait. Ils pouvaient fuir, mais ça ne servait à rien. Le maréchal Cross en était la preuve même. Ils en étaient conscients.

-Lavi ? Murmura la japonaise.

-Oui ?

-On cherche l'auberge, ou on démarre l'observation ? Enfin, je me comprends.

-Moi aussi je t'ai compris, sourit-il. Passons par l'auberge y poser nos affaires et récolter des informations.

Arrivés là-bas, une nouvelle surprise les attendait. À cause d'une des fêtes du pays, le gérant ne pouvait leur proposer qu'une chambre avec un lit double. Et c'était le même cas de figure dans les autres auberges, d'après lui. Ils furent donc bien obligé de prendre les clés et de s'y installer.

Lavi ne voulait pas que le rêve de la première nuit dans le bateau ne se répète, en pire, et qu'il se fasse griller. Il tenait à sa vie et ne voulait pas que celle-ci se fasse subitement raccourcir par une lame de katana ou d'épée. Non.

-On se sépare ? Proposa la jeune femme.

-Euh...

Se séparer coupait en deux l'aire de recherche. Mais ça signifiait aussi se mettre inutilement en danger. Que choisir ? L'efficacité ou la sécurité ? Cruel dilemme. Dans un cadre plus personnel, la solitude lui permettrait de réfléchir tranquillement. Mais l'accompagner voudrait dire qu'il pourrait plus l'observer. Ah !

-Tu préfères quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Eh bien...

Elle avait suivit le même chemin de réflexion que lui, à la différence qu'une autre raison la motivait.

Elle était partagée. Si elle Le rencontrait. Avec Lavi, ça nécessiterait une explication et l'émergence d'une bonne partie de son passé. Sans Lavi, ça signifiait qu'elle pourrait retomber dans Ses filets. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tout en faisant tourner les rouages de son cerveau.

-On ne se sépare pas, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Tant pis pour elle, Lavi était assez digne de confiance pour qu'elle le lui raconte. Et puis, il le découvrirait bien un jour, vu le fouineur qu'il était !

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire, son œil semblait pétiller. Mais il était mitigé, intérieurement.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de profiter de la nuit naissante pour faire un peu de tourisme, histoire de parfaire leurs connaissances, mais aussi l'image de couple qu'ils avaient été obligé d'enfiler lorsqu'ils avaient accepté la chambre double. Ils mangèrent en chemin, savourant le calme entre eux, n'échangeant quelques mots qu'à voix basse.

Ils n'avaient pas laissé leurs affaires d'exorcistes dans la chambre pour autant, non. Le Maillet de fer, tout comme Kiba, était accroché au flanc de son possesseur.

Dans un accès de courage, le plus vieux avait passé son bras autour de la taille fine de sa collègue qui l'avait laissé faire, posant même sa tête sur son épaule. Aucun des deux ne savait si l'autre faisait ça pour leur image de couple ou par envie personnelle. Eux-même l'ignoraient. Réflexes instinctifs ou bien gestes dépassant leur pensée ?

Tout à leur sortie culturelle, ils ne remarquèrent que très tard l'heure qu'il était. Ils retournèrent alors à l'auberge et se couchèrent sans un mot, bien trop crevés pour perdre du temps en bavardages futiles. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que la jeune femme se blottit tout contre son torse, les bras de Lavi passés autour d'elle. Ils s'endormirent sans faire d'histoire et sans même y penser. Le réveil, lui, serait une toute autre paire de manches, bien sûr.

* * *


	12. 12e journée :: Que m'arrive-t-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ce chapitre reste un peu dans la même zone que le précédent, hormis que je ne savais pas trop où le couper :/
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Réveillée par le soleil pénétrant dans la chambrée, la japonaise cligna des yeux avant de remarquer sa solitude entre les draps agréables. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau mise à leur disposition. Ouvrant la porte, elle fit face au disparu qui saluait son reflet.

-Oï ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mes excuses, je te laisse te raser.

Elle lui tourna le dos, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

-Tu peux rester, fit-il le menton couvert de mousse. J'ai quasiment fini, tu sais.

-Ah...

Bâillant un peu, elle s'étira tel un chat avant de s'asseoir dans un coin, les yeux clos.

-Fait gaffe à pas te rendormir ! Se moqua le roux. Aïe.

Lavi n'avait jamais eut le coup de main pour les lames, et il venait à nouveau de se couper. La plaie, bien que minime, l'agaçait.

-Allez, donne, lui ordonna une voix un peu ensommeillée.

Il lui tendit le coupe-chou en grommelant. Vichina passa sa main sous son menton, relevant son visage. C'est avec dextérité qu'elle racla la mousse et frottait la peau dessous.

-Eh bien ! Quelle rapidité ! S'étonna-t-il.

-Rapide mais efficace !

-Et d'où te vient cette efficacité de rasage ? Susurra Lavi.

Il avait passé son bras droit autour de sa taille, l'autre s'enroulant autour du bras tenant encore le rasoir, et s'était rapproché d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de sa douche précédente et retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque, mais une certaine distance séparait le reste de leurs corps.

-Les bonnes attentions d'une charmante épouse ou fiancée attentionnée ?

Les traits de la jeune femme se tendirent, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte agréable de son ami d'un geste sec.

-La servitude d'une chienne. Maintenant, sors. S'il-te-plaît.

Elle lui avait tourné le dos après avoir posé la lame de rasage. Ses bras bougeaient, intriguant le jeune homme. Que pouvait-elle donc faire ? Il comprit qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise et qu'il était donc de trop, lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour fermer la porte. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, quelques secondes, pour pouvoir apercevoir le début d'une large cicatrice semblant barrer son dos.

S'observant dans la glace, Vichina frôla du bout des doigts les pierres encastrées. Elles luisaient faiblement sous la caresse. Son bras droit laissait couler un filet de sang qui avait séché. Tirant sa langue autant que possible, elle la scruta.

-Tu ne pourras pas éternellement tout cacher.

-Je sais.

-On dirait que tu as honte de moi.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, Luce. C'est de moi dont j'ai honte, pas de toi.

-Il n'y en a aucune raison...

Une ombre capée sortit du coin de la pièce alors que son interlocutrice filait se laver. Elle semblait n'éprouver contre gêne envers l'intrus, malgré sa nudité complète.

-Si. Ce que j'ai fait. J'en ai honte et j'en ai bien le droit.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle préféra garder le silence, sachant que ça n'avancerait à rien de soutenir le contraire. Il lui tendit sa serviette dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa et il la frictionna pour la sécher. Prenant place sur le tabouret, elle patienta. La silhouette vint vers elle et lui fit enfiler son uniforme. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

-Vichina ? Je pars devant. Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ?

Lavi patientait derrière la porte.

-Je te rejoins bientôt. Fais comme tu le sens, je n'ai pas grand faim.

Et pourtant... Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. C'était le problème de sa condition. Et elle devait le cacher.

De l'autre côté du battant, les pas du rouquin allaient decrescendos. Il s'éloignait donc. Luce aussi était parti. Qu'importe !

Se relevant, elle acheva sa préparation. Croisant son regard dans le miroir, elle eut la sensation de ne pas être la personne qui produisait le reflet. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'aurait pas dû chercher à revoir son frère. À s'immiscer dans sa vie. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureuse. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus être vide, d'avoir enfin trouvé sa "maison". Et une famille. Une vraie famille.

-Hey ! Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Lavi en la regardant prendre place en face de lui.

-Ça peut aller. Et toi ?

Elle pouvait encore cacher ses cernes. Son séjour à la Congrégation, le temps sous la forme de Mitsuko, cela lui avait permis de récupérer tout ce temps de nuits blanches et d'heures perdues.

Elle se servit à manger avec des gestes lents, savourant chaque bouchée de ses tartines, chaque gorgée de son thé chaud. Seul bémol : Lavi était un vrai moulin à paroles, il cherchait à la noyer sous un flot de paroles. Ou du moins il en donnait l'impression.

Les yeux fermés, les doigts crispés sur l'anse, Vichina hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Elle regrettait de devoir le supporter encore longtemps. Repoussant devant elle les différentes coupelles, elle s'assura d'avoir toutes ses affaires sur elle. Empoignant ses gants de la main gauche, elle inspira un grand coup.

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut rapide. Très rapide. Elle tendit son bras droit vers la longue écharpe enroulée autour du cou du roux pour l'empoigner et le tira vers elle. S'appuyant du poing contre la table, elle happa ses lèvres pour un baiser violent qui le fit taire. Ainsi que tous les autres spectateurs. Cassant le baiser, elle appuya son front contre le sien et plongea ses yeux bleu-charbon dans celui émeraude. Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha.

-Avec un peu de chance, ça te fera taire pour la journée.

Et, sans attendre plus, elle relâcha son emprise et quitta l'auberge sans demander son reste. Derrière elle, la voix revenait à tous. Ils commentaient avec bonhomie, pour la plupart, sifflaient, admiratifs. Lavi, lui, ne bougeait plus, comme pétrifié sur place. Il avait la bouche ouverte et l'œil exorbité. Lorsque le serveur vint lui demander si tout allait bien, il se réveilla un peu.

-Je suis mort, se plaignit-il.

Ce baiser avait eu quelque chose d'étonnant sur lui. Tout son être bouillonnait. Il se déchirait. Kanda, Bookman et Vichina. Chacun représentait un choix, une idée.

Kanda, par son statut de grand-frère protecteur, incarnait sa mort proche si il écoutait son cœur. Bookman rappelait sa promesse de Bookman de se détacher de tout lien. Et Vichina ? L'espoir. Si il lui avouait... Il l'aurait, à ce moment-là. Ce baiser n'en était-il pas la preuve ? Il allait devoir faire un choix, et un bon. Entre sa peur, sa promesse et son amour.

-Wah ! Je réfléchis trop ! S'écria-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Seul le silence de la chambre lui répondit. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour ainsi mettre ses idées au clair. Il hésitait sur le comportement qu'il allait devoir adopter. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Lui avouer ses sentiments ? Chercher à la rejoindre ou faire sa mission dans son coin ?

Vichina se promenait au hasard des ruelles que son chemin croisait. Elle n'avait pas d'itinéraire spécialement en tête et errait donc en observant craintivement ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne se posait pas de question sur le baiser de plus tôt. Oh non ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi, bien au contraire. Elle faisait rarement quoique ce soit sur un coup de tête. Elle n'aurait pas fait long feu, sinon.

Non, elle se remémorait juste de très mauvais souvenirs. Ceux peu avant qu'elle ne retrouve son frère, en fait. Et elle ne voulait pas replonger dans ce gouffre infernal. Trop de douleurs, de larmes, d'humiliations...

-Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez qu'on aille chercher du secours ou quelqu'un ?

En proie à toutes ces sombres pensées, la japonaise s'était écroulée contre le mur d'une maison, dans une rue animée. Sa vue était brouillée et elle voyait tout et n'importe quoi flou.

-Ce... c'est rien, marmonna-t-elle. Ça va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler à nouveau le long de son avant-bras droit. Ça, ça voulait dire que...

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, merci, déclara la voix masculine de tantôt.

Gagné ! L'être, toujours capé, releva Vichina et passa le bras de cette dernière sur ses épaules. Il l'aida à s'éloigner de la foule qui s'était peu à peu amassée. Il la guida jusqu'à la terrasse d'un petit café et l'y fit asseoir. Passant une commande au serveur, il prit place face à elle.

-Ça te prend de plus en plus souvent.

Ce n'était pas une question, Vichina n'eut donc rien à répondre.

-Et, évidemment, tu n'en as parlé à personne. Je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Maudite soit cette satanée fierté que ton frère et toi partagez ! Grommela-t-il.

-Luce...

-Tu te détruis mentalement, petite puce. Déjà que physiquement, c'est pas le rêve... Tu comptes mourir avant d'avoir atteint tes vingt ans, ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Mon œil.

Ils se turent. Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur commande arriva. Vichina paya le garçon et attrapa le thé au jasmin. Le portant à son visage, elle savoura la douce flagrance qui s'en échappa. Le jasmin était son odeur favorite. Avalant une petite gorgée, elle eut la surprise de retrouver le goût de celui de son enfance. Elle jeta un œil vers son voisin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard plongé dans sa tasse de café. Une belle coupe de glace se trouvait entre eux, accompagnée d'une paire de cuillères.

-Je me suis dit que tu allais en avoir besoin, expliqua Luce.

-Et tu ne t'es pas oublié, au passage ! Se moqua la jeune fille.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il souriait. Elle le connaissait depuis son séjour entre les griffes de ce scientifique, par pur hasard.

Tout à leur discussion, aucun des deux n'aperçut la chevelure pourtant flamboyante du Bookman junior et donc ne purent voir la tristesse envahir l'œil unique.

Lavi leur tourna le dos et rebroussa chemin avec un pas rapide. Quand il pensait qu'il avait cru qu'elle préférait les hommes plus jeunes qu'elle ! Cet homme devait au moins faire le double de son âge ! Enfin, d'après sa carrure, parce que voir sa figure avait été impossible, bien entendu.

Alors, ce baiser ? Ne signifiait-il donc rien à ses yeux ? Pour lui, ça avait sonné comme une promesse. La promesse d'une relation possible entre eux. Car il y avait bien réfléchi, Lavi, il avait compris que la Vichina, si imprenable qu'elle était, il l'avait dans la peau. Et là, il venait de l'avoir dans l'os. Elle en aimait un autre. Il savait qu'elle était déjà venue ici, il y avait peu de temps, elle le lui avait dit. Mais il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'elle y avait trouvé un acquéreur pour son cœur.

La mort dans l'âme, le jeune roux déambula dans la ville, tel un zombi. Il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité et il s'en fichait bien. Il comprenait pourquoi le vieux panda lui avait ordonné de ne se lier avec personne. Son cœur saignait sans discontinuer.

La journée se déroula ainsi. Vichina, ayant repris des forces entre temps, poursuivait sa mission-enquête en parlant tranquillement avec les gens. Lavi, lui, errait, telle une âme en peine, à travers la ville sans la voir. Le soir parvint et tous deux rejoignirent l'auberge pour y dîner à leur aise.

Vichina patientait tranquillement. Un bol de soupe fumait devant elle mais elle ne cherchait pas à l'avaler d'une manière quelconque. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle reconnut le pas de son ami. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui montrer où elle était. Tout à son sourire, elle ne remarqua pas la crispation de la mâchoire du jeune homme, ni son poing serré.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? L'interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

Il haussa les épaules sans dire un mot. Le pensant fatigué, elle ne lui en voulut pas et fit un signe au gérant qui apporta aussitôt son repas. Ils avalèrent leur soupe sans un mot avant d'entamer leur plat de résistance.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, finit par grincer le jeune homme.

-Ah bon ? Tu aurais pu me rejoindre, bouda-t-elle, je me serais pas ennuyée, au moins.

-Tu avais l'air bien trop occupée par la personne avec qui tu étais. Vous étiez adorables ! Grinça-t-il de nouveau.

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, la jeune fille chercha dans sa mémoire la raison de cette dernière phrase, mais elle ne voyait pas.

-Tu parles de moi, gamin ?

La voix semblait venir de nulle part, mais Vichina écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu parles de Luce ? Celui qui portait une cape ? J'ai fait un malaise au milieu de la rue et il m'a invité à un café pour me remettre en route.

-C'est vrai.

Sous la table, la japonaise avait crispé sa main sur sa manche droite.

-Qui es-tu ?

La jalousie et la colère s'était envolée de sa voix, remplacée par la curiosité, plus forte que tout.

-Hé hé hé, continua la voix.

-Tu as un accent... un accent italien...

-Tout juste ! Approuva l'être invisible. Mais je suis une arme. Maintenant.

-Merci Luce, intervint Vichina rapidement, le faisant taire. Lavi, pas un mot. Si tu veux poser des questions, ce sera dans la chambre, d'accord ?

Lavi dut se faire violence pour ne pas la noyer sous le flot de questions qui venaient en masse dans sa caboche. À l'instar de sa comparse, il engloutit le plus rapidement possible ses plats pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle.

-Bon, je vais me changer, mais tu peux démarrer.

-En bloc, les questions ?

-Le moins possible, pitié...

-Ça risque d'être long.

Avisant son regard de chien battu, elle soupira.

-Bon, vas-y.

-Qui es-tu ? Et Luce ? T'as quel âge ? Pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir tout le temps faim ? Pourquoi tu ressembles à Mitsuko, et où elle est passé ? Pourquoi tu as parlé de servitude ce matin ? Que caches-tu ?

Soupirant, elle sortit de la salle de bain de bain et prit place à ses côtés. Elle portait cette chemise qui devait appartenir à son frère. Ses longues jambes étaient visibles, la chemise ne cachant pas grand-chose.

-J'ai le même âge que mon frère et toi, dix-huit ans. Je...

Elle bloqua quelques secondes avant de porter ses mains à sa boutonnière qu'elle dégrafa rapidement. Faisant glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Voilà ce que je cache. Voilà la raison de ma faim.

Lavi ne dit rien, se contenta d'observer. Il n'aurait jamais envisagé que la chair si délicate de son amie pouvait aussi meurtrie. Le dos n'était certainement pas mieux que le ventre qu'elle lui présentait. Avançant son bras, il frôla l'une des pierres fichées de force. La jeune femme tressaillit avant de baisser la tête. Avisant le bras droit, il y fit bouger ses doigts. Là, juste après la pliure du coude, une bouche se trouvait. Les lèvres fermées, elle était quasi-invisible, si ce n'est la différence de teinte. Intriguée, il s'en rapprocha. La bouche afficha un sourire narquois, montrant une dentition aux semblants tranchants.

-Hé hé hé ! On dirait bien que tu m'as trouvé ! Ricana la voix.

-Q... Quoi ? Glapit le jeune roux.

-Luce, enchanté !

-Mais... euh... De même, reprit-il.

-Bien ! Vichina te fait une grande preuve de confiance en agissant ainsi, ne la déçoit surtout pas !

-Euh... Oui.

Lavi était un peu sonné et il jeta un coup d'œil en la direction du visage de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait ennuyée, tout au plus, un peu gênée. Mais rien de plus. Comme si n'avoir une bouche encastrée dans son bras était des plus banals.

-Euh... Vicky ?

-C'est moi.

-Tu... tu veux bien m'expliquer... tout ceci ?

Elle soupira.

-Ces pierres, commença-t-elle en les désignant d'un geste de la main, sont des innocences. Elles m'ont été implantées. De force. Je suis devenu leur compatible pour ne pas mourir. Mais ça coûte un certain prix. Comme elles sont toutes de type symbiotique, ou presque, il me faut manger en quantité. Ce qui signifierait plus du double de ce que peut ingurgiter Allen. Mais comme je cherche à les utiliser le moins possible, ça limite. Enfin, je crois.

-Et... ces cicatrices ?

En disant, il en retraçait une du doigt. Elle devait faire une quinzaine de centimètres et était blanchâtre, signe qu'elle était plutôt vieille mais qu'elle ne se résorberait jamais. Elle était oblique et se situait entre le nombril et les hanches, disparaissant sous le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait.

-Ma vie n'est pas toute rose. Je suis dans la rue depuis l'âge de mes six ans. L'homme qui m'a imposé ces pierres bleues ne s'est évidemment pas arrêté à ça. Et en un an, on peut faire beaucoup de choses à un être en cage.

Sans un mot, Lavi ôta sa propre veste et la déposa sur les épaules frêles de sa vis-à-vis, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la presser contre lui. Il lui caressa le dos avec douceur, grimaçant lorsqu'une arrête pointue le frôlait.

-Moi je t'accepte, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

L'absence de réaction de la part de l'embrassée l'inquiéta et il la regarda droit dans les yeux, remarquant alors ses larmes.

-Je ne voulais pas de te blesser, pardonne-moi !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, sanglota-t-elle, mais... Je... ça fait bizarre.

Il ne dit rien, la laissant trouver les mots justes, le cœur battant.

-Je... Hormis cet homme, peut-être Komui, les infirmières, Hevlaska et mon frère... Enfin, pour ce dernier je ne suis pas sûre, tu es la seule personne à qui j'en ai dit autant. Ils... soit ils l'ont deviné, soit je leur ai caché une partie plus ou moins grosse de l'histoire... Je suis un monstre... Pourquoi m'acceptes-tu ?

-Parce que tu m'intéresses.


	13. 13e journée :: Comment allons-nous faire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Le chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais il me fallait en finir avec la mission, et le suivant sera un peu plus mouvementé :D
> 
> Alors, il se peut que vous trouviez Kanda tout à fait OOC, bien qu'un peu mignon ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Lavi n'était pas sûr de son opinion sur elle, mais il savait qu'il ne la voyait pas comme un monstre. Au contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer qu'il était amoureux. Non ? Lui pourtant si rationnel et si sûr de tout, particulièrement de lui, ne l'était pas pour le moment. Il la voulait physiquement. Il voulait montrer son appartenance à tout le monde ! Prouver qu'un Bookman pouvait se lier sans que cela n'affecte son détachement du reste de la population.

Plongeant son œil unique émeraude dans ceux bleu-charbons, Lavi attendit.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Vichina ôta la veste, avant de se mettre à cheval sur les cuisses. Se collant contre son torse, elle pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

-Je m'offre à toi.

Elle n'affichait pas d'émotions. Il n'y en avait pas non plus dans sa voix. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Lavi plus que ça. Il ne se concentrait que sur le fait que Vichina était là, face à lui, au trois-quart nue, assisse sur ses cuisses, s'offrant à lui toute entière.

Alors, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement. Sans casser le baiser, il glissa ses mains le long de son corps, le découvrant à l'aveuglette. La peau était douce, contraste avec le rugueux des cicatrices et le tranchant des pierres. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait était la délicate fleur de jasmin.

Lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres, il fondit dans le creux de son cou, y passant coup de langue et semi-suçon. Elle le débarrassait de ses vêtements avec soin, l'excitant avec attention.

* * *

"Bon, si j'ai encore imaginé tout cela, je me livre aux Akumas" décida Lavi en ouvrant les yeux.

Heureusement pour lui, la nudité de sa compagne de lit et la sienne lui prouva la réalité des actions de la veille. Maintenant, il allait falloir qu'ils discutent un peu, tous les deux.

-Tu réfléchis déjà ? Gémit la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non.

Elle se blottit contre lui, cachant son visage dans son épaule. Il l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je me demandais juste... comment définir notre lien ?

-Euh... Ce ne serait pas à moi de faire ce genre de réflexion ? Marmonna la japonaise.

Il sourit pour seule réponse et caressa sa joue alors qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Est-ce que je peux estimer que nous sommes en couple, ou vais-je trop loin ?

-Tu peux l'estimer.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, embrassant son torse.

-Car moi, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

La mission était finie. La raison de l'agitation n'était autre qu'une bande de gamin qui s'ennuyaient? D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous deux décidés de ne prévenir personne de leur entourage. C'était bien trop risqué pour eux-deux, temps de guerre ou non.

-Allez ! Rentrons à la maison, maintenant ! S'exclama joyeusement le rouquin.

Vichina éclata de rire en réponse à ses mimiques. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer, provoquant un plus grand éclat de rire.

Elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Lavi était intéressant, avait de la conversation et la considérait comme un être à part entière, la faisant découvrir des côtés de sa personnalité qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde. Si peu de temps avait passé, mais elle avait eu l'impression que des mois, des années, s'étaient écoulées. Dans le train qui les menait tous deux jusqu'à la ville scandinave où se trouvait le QG, ils profitèrent des derniers moments qu'ils pouvaient partager entre eux. En effet, il ne fallait pas oublier que Lavi partage sa chambre avec -une tonne de journaux venant des quatre coins du monde- son grand-père, et Vichina avec son jumeau. Même si il suffirait d'envoyer ce dernier chez Allen pour la nuit afin d'avoir la chambre pour eux.

Côte à côte, nos deux amoureux somnolaient à moitié, serrant le corps de l'autre entre ses bras. Le rythme régulier du train les berçait et ils ne parlaient pas, préférant savourer les derniers instants d'intimité qu'il leur restait.

-On est bientôt arrivé, soupira le plus vieux.

Il caressa tendrement les longs cheveux brillants qui coulaient sur l'épaule de leur propriétaire. Cette dernière soupira à son tour, chatouillant son amant par la même occasion. Mais repousser l'inévitable n'était pas en leur pouvoir. Malheureusement pour eux.

-Il y a beaucoup de couloirs et de salles désertes... fit remarquer l'archiviste.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres rosées à cette idée.

-Les vieilles salles de méditation ou d'entraînement sont très confortables, ronronna la japonaise.

Ils se turent à nouveau.

* * *

-Je suis de retour Kanda.

-Hn, la salua-t-il.

Esquissant un sourire, elle entreprit de défaire son sac et de ranger quelques affaires.

-Comment ça se passe avec le Moyashi ?

-Très bien.

-Tu as eu une mission, dernièrement ?

-Non. Pas pour le moment.

-D'accord.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour combler le silence, tous deux appréciant cette tranquillité. S'étendant sur le lit, elle ferma les paupières, sans pour autant s'endormir. Elle n'avait pas faim, pas envie de s'entraîner, ni de voir quelqu'un en particulier. Alors il allait lui falloir faire passer ce temps comme elle pourrait.

-Tu es différente.

-Pardon ? Sursauta l'aînée.

-Tu n'es pas comme quand tu es partie. Il s'est passé quelque chose à Dublin ?

-Où vas-tu donc chercher cela ? Soupira-t-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Hn.

Ôtant ses chaussures, il alla s'asseoir auprès de son double, ancrant son regard au sien. Se penchant sur son visage, Yû l'embrassa chastement. Posant sa main droite sur la joue douce de sa sœur, il la caressa lentement. S'allongeant auprès d'elle, il l'encercla de ses bras et de ses jambes, l'emprisonnant ainsi.

-Que t'arrive-t-il donc, petit-frère ?

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

Il ferma les paupières pour se blottir un peu mieux contre elle. Les étreintes de sa sœur le rassuraient, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être. Et il s'y laissait aller non sans appréhension, car tout est éphémère, la vie la première. Particulièrement celle des êtres chers.

-Nee-chan ? Ne me quitte pas. Jamais. D'accord ?

-Promis. Je serai toujours là, se risqua-t-elle.

Nul ne savait ce que l'avenir réservait. Apôtre du diable ou de Dieu ? Ça ne changeait rien. Alors, oui, Vichina se risquait à une promesse qu'elle ne pourrait pas forcément tenir. Car ce ne serait pas de son ressort.

La jeune femme passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de son double qui s'était assoupi. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver le sommeil. Alors elle craqua. Aussi simplement. Elle se sentait seule malgré la présence de son frère et des autres habitants de la tour noire. Mais pourtant... Ses larmes coulèrent, chutant sans bruit sur le matelas. Oui, elle était seule. Seule avec sa peine, son passé trempé de sang et son futur qui s'amenuisait...

_Je suis là, aussi, idiote._

_C'est différent, Lucas. Tu es un esprit et moi un corps._

_Un esprit ? Tu veux rire ?! En tout cas, ma scie t'es bien utile !_

_Lucas... Calme-toi._

Et elle avait gagné une bonne migraine maintenant. Merci à toi Luce.

Épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle alla rejoindre Morphée qui l'accepta sans problème, la berçant avec la douceur d'un véritable père.


	14. 1e nuit :: Tombons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, les passages vont s'enfiler, donc j'espère que vous arriverez à suivre ^^ (dans ce chapitre et le suivant, au moins)
> 
> Pour Sôsuke Takahashi, j'avais demandé de l'aide à une amie et elle m'a proposé Sôsuke Aizen (Bleach)... Je lui ai seulement demandé un nom pour un psychopathe sadique, pourtant... x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Chers frères et sœurs, c'est un véritable plaisir de pouvoir vous revoir ainsi tous réunis.

Ledit plaisir n'était pas forcément partagé par tous, mais bon.

Mais le Comte était de bonne humeur, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Road sourit. La réunion allait débuter.

* * *

Un couloir sombre. Le blanc était légion ici, mais la lumière n'existait que grâce aux néons qui dispensaient une lueur blanchâtre qui devenait bleue si on la regardait trop longtemps. Les tubes étaient trop rares et l'ambiance s'en ressentait.

La pièce était trop petite. Étouffante car encombrée. Des cages de toutes tailles et matériaux y étaient empilées, certaines vides, et d'autres où des formes sombres se trouvaient. Il y en avait qui bougeaient, preuves qu'elles vivaient encore. Les autres étaient figées à jamais.

L'odeur de chair morte vous prenait à gorge et ne vous lâchait jamais, même lorsque vous vous en échappiez. Des gémissements, douleur, peur, rien d'autre. Les murs en placo lézardé suintaient, et de la moisissure grimpait jusqu'au plafond.

Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir sombre. Plus de bruits hormis celui-là. Toutes les formes se recroquevillèrent, une en particulier. Car elle savait que l'homme à la blouse blanche était là pour elle. Et que la blouse sera tâchée de sang d'ici peu. De son sang à elle.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. La cage arrivait aux genoux de l'homme. Ce dernier se pencha, montrant son regard fou et son large sourire aux dents pointues.

* * *

-Vicky, debout !

-Hein, quoi ? Oui !

Désorientée, la Japonaise regarda Allen sans comprendre. Il la secouait en chuchotant à moitié.

-Réunion pour les exorcistes, réveille Yû et venez vite !

-Je peux m'habiller ? Espéra-t-elle.

-Non, viens comme tu l'es. Mais faut secouer ton frère, là.

Soupirant, la jeune femme embrassa son jumeau sur le front, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise qu'elle. Lui expliquant à demi-mot ce qu'elle avait compris, elle le suivit pour rejoindre le bureau de Komui non sans avoir récupéré leurs lames.

Tous les exorcistes étaient là, mais leur prestance était bien loin.

On put ainsi découvrir que Miranda portait de longues chemises de nuit sombres et au col fermé, que Krory avait de superbes abdominaux, et que Bookman portait un bonnet de nuit. N'oublions pas, évidemment, les pompons de la tenue rose de Lenalee.

Komui finit par arriver, dormant debout et en chaussons lapin.

Bâillant, il s'adossa à son bureau et se rendormit... pour se faire réveiller, trois lames contre la gorge. Les jumeaux Kanda détestaient devoir se réveiller pour rien. On pouvait les comprendre.

Marie vint les calmer et ils relâchèrent prise.

-Hum, commença le Chinois en se raclant la gorge. Mes excuses pour vous avoir sortis du lit à une heure pareille, mais c'était une sorte de test. Qui serait capable de se battre en ce moment-même.

Personne n'en fut étonné, mais nos deux sabreurs levèrent le bras. Allen secoua la tête : son ventre criait famine et il était trop faible pour utiliser son innocence. Lenalee leva elle aussi la main, tout comme Krory. Miranda fondit en excuses et en pleurs, disant qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable, etc... Lavi était venu sans son maillet et Marie n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour utiliser ses fils.

-Bon, poursuivit Komui en cochant des noms sur une feuille qu'il avait sortit de son fatras. Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à examiner vos innocences.

-Ça peut pas attendre demain ? Bâilla Lavi en grognant à moitié. Et puis, qui a eut l'idée d'un rassemblement pareil ?

-L'administration Centrale, soupira le plus gradé. Tu n'as pas ton maillet, Lavi ?

-Nan, je dors pas avec, moi.

On put capter son regard en la direction de Kanda qui se renfrogna.

-Tu peux aller te recoucher, alors.

Entendant cela, tous ceux n'ayant pas pris leurs innocences repartirent sans se faire prier, espérant se rendormir rapidement.

-Bon... Lenalee, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il la fit asseoir sur son bureau et examina les jambes de sa sœur, noircissant des pages de son écriture, avant de la remercier et de passer à Marie.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Allen, il lui réclama un dénuement complet du torse et de son bras, car il était de type symbiotique. Évidemment, il obtempéra et se laissa examiner tout en surveillant le scientifique avec attention.

Vichina frissonna.

Komui fit passer Marie avant de se tourner vers les deux menaces humaines pour les faire passer avant de se faire changer en nanoparticules par des lames furieuses. Expédiant Yû, il se tourna vers son aînée.

Ils se fixèrent. L'une savait, l'autre avait deviné.

Elle lui tendit ses armes, gardes vers lui, sans broncher.

Il savait.

* * *

-Vous m'aviez demandé, Komui ?

-Oui, il nous faut parler.

-Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, j'aimerais repousser cette conversation à plus tard.

-Plus le temps passe, et plus dure sera la chute, fit doctement le Chinois.

-Et bien je chuterai avec un édredon...

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste avant de prendre la porte.

* * *

-Courgette.

-Citrouille.

-Curcuma.

-Carotte.

-Céleri ?

-Chou.

Les yeux fermés, allongés côte à côte, Krory jouait avec Vichina. Elle avait remarqué que ça calmait le vampire et le faisait penser à autre chose qu'à Éliade.

-Chou-rave ?

-Chou-fleur...

-Euh... on change ? Lettre S, légumes toujours !

-Salade.

-Facile, salsifis.

-C'est un légume ?

-Oui.

-Ah bon.

Lavi, accompagné de Lenalee, arriva à ce moment-là, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Vous venez ? On accueille un nouveau !

-Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit la Japonaise sans leur adresser un regard.

Le plafond était d'un joli crème... Jusqu'à ce que la frimousse séductrice du roux ne vienne s'interposer pour lui adresser un sourire charmeur.

Krory marchait devant, Lenalee pépiant gaiement à ses côtés, alors que les deux autres restaient un peu à l'écart en se tenant discrètement la main, en échangeant quelques mots.

-Je vois que tout le monde est là ! S'exclama un Komui souriant.

À ses côtés, Reever tentait de rester éveillé. C'était pas gagné d'avance...

-Nous accueillons un scientifique d'exception parmi nous, il sera d'une grande utilité pour comprendre les innocences.

Vichina tiqua. Sans faire attention, ses pieds la menèrent un peu plus en avant. Komui et Reever cachaient le nouveau, de là où elle était.

-Nous accueillons donc un éminent docteur qui pourra aussi vous aider à maîtriser votre puissance.

Ah... Elle commençait à le voir... Encore quelques pas...

-Je me nomme Sôsuke Takahashi, enchanté.

Un petit sourire mi-narquois mi-charmeur. Il portait sa blouse blanche dont les poches avaient avalées les mains. Une cicatrice barrait son œil droit jusqu'au menton sans affecter sa vue.

_Recule..._

Trop tard.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Son sourire s'agrandit, elle tomba à genoux, l'air effrayé.

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle tenta de glisser vers l'arrière. On aurait cru un lapin pris au piège. Envolé l'air fier voire bravache ! Ses yeux étaient agrandis, prêt à déborder de larmes. Sa bouche tremblait et lâchait un cri muet. Sa chemise se couvrit de rouge et de fins filets de sang gouttèrent au sol.

-Ça alors, ricana-t-il. N° 313... Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir, encore moins ici.

Il lâcha un nouveau ricanement qui fit frissonner la jeune femme qui hocha alors la tête lentement tout en murmurant une litanie de "non... non..."

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Alors... Comment se portent- **elles** ? J'espère qu' **elles** sont satisfaisantes.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues.

Il s'agenouilla pour se mettra à sa hauteur, son sourire élargi.

Il y eut alors un flash de lumière qui éblouit les gens. Lorsque ces derniers retrouvèrent la vue, Mr Takahashi était à terre et une bulle rosée entourait le corps tressautant de la Japonaise. Elle avait enfoui son visage entre ses genoux.

Sans plus hésiter, Kanda et Allen se précipitèrent sur elle, passant sans mal au travers de la protection qui leur donna l'impression d'entrer dans un bain tiède. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y arrêter.

Yû prit sa jumelle contre lui, Allen tenta de la rassurer par les mots.

-Faites-le partir... crachait-elle inlassablement sur tous les tons. Qu'il parte...

Komui obtempéra, il ne voyait pas la jumelle Kanda, mais sa petite sœur avec Lubérier. Il fit se dissiper la foule et demanda à Reever de surveiller Sôsuke. On ne savait jamais.

-C'est fait Vichina, le... il est parti. Reever va vérifier qu'il ne fasse aucun mal.

Il s'adressait à elle d'une voix rassurante, de celle qu'on utilise avec les enfants lors de l'orage. C'était ce qu'elle était au moment-même. Une petite fille terrifiée.

La bulle disparut, semblant se résorber dans son dos. Les pleurs se calmèrent, la laissant s'évanouir sous le poids des émotions.

L'infirmière arriva et leur demanda de lui ôter sa chemise. Elle se moquait de la présence masculine, Yû était son frère, Komui avait une sœur et Allen... _Ceux gênés n'avaient qu'à partir !_ Surtout qu'au vue de la quantité du sang qui avait coulé, il fallait à tout prix stopper l'hémorragie.

Les plaies se trouvaient un peu partout, à la crainte de l'infirmière. Les trois autres se figèrent en voyant le tronc de l'exorciste. Même Kanda n'en avait pas eu conscience. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas sa sœur, sa propre moitié d'âme ?

De nombreuses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, tâchant les pierres luminescentes qui semblaient vibrer lorsqu'on les frôlait. Des innocences... La peau qui les entourait était éraflée, pourvue de cicatrices prouvant qu'elles avaient été fichées de force.

Des lettres, des symboles. Au couteau, au fer rouge, au scalpel.

Vichina Kanda avait été marquée. Jusqu'à son âme.


	15. 2e nuit :: La chute n'est pas finie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde !
> 
> Alors, encore un chapitre avec plusieurs scènes, et c'est pas des masses joyeux. (on se refait pas, que voulez-vous ?)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Il faisait noir. Mais pas le noir réconfortant de l'inconscience, non. Le noir où on est seul, plongé dans les ténèbres. Où le danger se trouve n'importe où.

Et elle était seule. Petit être perdu dans l'obscurité, personne ne pouvait quoique ce soit pour elle. Car elle n'avait personne. Et qu'elle n'était personne. Il lui restait rien d'autre qu'un prénom enfantin.

-Yû...

-Nee-san ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, surprenant son frère et son copain. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas et elle éclata en sanglot, serrant son frère contre elle.

-Yû, disait-elle sur un ton plaintif.

-Je suis là grande sœur, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Allen les regarda en souriant tristement. Il n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait de trop, tel un intrus.

Il n'arrivait même pas à les approcher ou leur parler.

Alors il pleura dans son cœur toute sa tristesse qu'il devait contenir. Il ne pouvait même pas partir, ayant promis au Japonais d'être auprès de lui dans des moments difficiles.

* * *

-Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur Road, la salua la Noé du plaisir.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire.

-L'annonce de l'arrivée -ou plutôt du retour- d'un des nôtres lui fait toujours cet effet, la renseigna Sheryl.

Ils échangèrent un sourire convenu. Eux aussi ressentaient cette joie, elle était commune à tout ceux de la famille. Le bonheur de retrouver un frère -ou une sœur- les rendait euphoriques, et un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de chacun depuis l'annonce du prince quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

-Bonjour monsieur, sourit la fillette.

Son attitude sembla choquer quelques secondes le jeune homme qui se reprit bien vite.

-Tes parents sont là ? Voulut-il savoir en se penchant vers elle.

Elle répondit négativement, le faisant réfléchir.

-Ils sont morts, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle semblait lutter entre sourire et garder une gravité de circonstance.

Son regard s'accrocha à la croix de rosaire en argent accrochée au revers de sa veste.

-Comment tu te nommes ma fillette ?

-Vichina.

* * *

Elle déroula les longs bandages enserrant son corps avec des gestes mécaniques. Elle semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Elle les ôtait sans regarder, avec rapidité mais efficacité.

L'infirmière l'observait sans rien dire, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, derrière son rideau de cheveux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Komui prenait des notes, le visage barré. Il avait enfin trouvé son compte, et il se retrouvait face à un problème. S'il faisait savoir l'existence d'une multi-compatible, elle risquait de finir sa vie à passer des test, et de voir Sôsuke Takahashi porté aux honneurs. S'il la faisait oublier, non seulement il se ferait taper sur les doigts, mais en plus ça ne ferait que retarder l'échéance qui n'en serait donc que plus dure, que ce soit pour lui comme pour les jumeaux.

Ils étaient vraiment _très_ liés. C'en était même un peu suspect.

* * *

Elle se _promenait_ -pour ne pas dire _errait_ \- dans les couloirs sombres de la Congrégation.

Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, elle fuyait le monde des vivants, évitait le plus possible le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit. Son frère en pâtissait, et son humeur s'en ressentait.

Passant devant une chambre désertée, des bras l'enserrèrent pour la plaquer contre un torse. En temps normal, elle aurait réagi.

Mais là, elle était complètement apathique et se contenta de fermer les yeux, se soumettant ainsi aux décisions de la personne qui la tenait.

On lui caressa la joue.

-Vicky...

Elle reconnut alors Lavi. Mais elle ne sembla pas plus réagir. Son âme l'avait quitté.

-Cessons cela, prononça-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Cessons cette mascarade.

Lavi se figea, rangeant ses bras auprès de lui. Il était redevenu sérieux.

Ils se faisaient face. Leurs regards se défiaient. Tous deux étaient bien trop fiers pour cesser.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, poursuivit-elle. Et je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Sors de ma vie.

Il quitta la pièce sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

Le soir-même, la Japonaise rejoignit son frère pour dévorer son hachis parmentier.

* * *

-Kanda ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il entra, fermant derrière lui.

-Yû ? Tenta-t-il timidement.

Il continua d'avancer, jetant des regards craintifs autour de lui. Mais où était le Japonais ?

Il le trouva finalement, en pleine méditation. Ne voulant troubler sa concentration, il prit place à ses côtés et patienta.

* * *

-Ça ne va pas, mon frère ? S'inquiéta Vichina.

Elle s'était confortablement installée sur le lit, un ouvrage entre les mains. Les cheveux tressés sur l'épaule droite, ses longues jambes à peine camouflées par la couverture grise, les joues un peu rosies... Elle était adorable. Tout simplement.

Sans un mot, son jumeau sauta sur le lit, calant sa tête sur les cuisses offertes.

Étonnée, elle ne commenta pas pour autant, passant sa main dans les longues mèches sombres pour les démêler délicatement. Ils avaient gagné de la douceur et de l'éclat depuis son arrivée. Le problème avec se laver les cheveux avec du savon, c'est que l'odeur de ceux-ci n'était pas vraiment agréable. Mais bref.

-Allen, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il referma sa main sur le tissu léger de la couverture.

-Vous avez rompu ? Demanda la plus vieille d'une voix douce.

Un bruit de gorge la conforta et elle reposa alors son livre pour serrer son frère contre elle. Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ce soir, elle n'était pas sa sœur, ni une figure maternelle. Elle serait son amante, sa maîtresse. Comme il avait été décidé peu après leur naissance.

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

-Quel sera son "esprit" ? Demanda la Rêveuse.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Un vieil esprit qui ne fut plus parmi nous depuis fort longtemps, lui répondit le Comte. Tellement longtemps que je n'arrive à me souvenir ni de son nom, ni de sa dernière apparition.

La déclaration du Comte les étonna. Cette âme était vraiment des plus curieuses...

-Il me tarde qu'elle se manifeste à nous.

* * *


	16. 3e nuit :: Les ténèbres nous avalent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, c'est toujours le royaume des Bisounours, ici ! *va se tirer une balle*
> 
> Sinon, j'espère que vous vous souvenez de Takahashi :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

_Satisfaite ?_

-La ferme, Luce.

_Tu t'es tout de même tapé ton frère._

-Je t'ai demandé de la fermer.

Elle asséna un revers de sa lame qu'il contra facilement de sa main gantée. Pour l'occasion, il ne portait qu'un capuchon au lieu de sa cape, permettant d'apercevoir sa tenue qui était composée d'une paire de gants en cuir sombre, d'un pantalon lâche, d'un pull kaki et de bottes d'équitation. Il était armé d'une épée aussi meurtrière que cruelle, car elle était irrégulière et hérissée de piques, tels des vagues. Et si le propriétaire de cette arme était impeccable, ce n'était pas le cas de son adversaire.

Elle avait quitté sa chemise et se trouvait ainsi seulement vêtue du bandage qu'elle utilisait pour aplatir sa poitrine, ainsi que le pantalon lâche semblable à celui de son ami. Ses cheveux tentaient de s'échapper du chignon où ils avaient été serrés.

Sa peau luisait de sueur, son souffle était haché. Mais elle continuait de lever son arme pour l'abattre sur son compagnon qui l'esquivait ou parait.

Luce la laissait se défouler, elle en avait plus que besoin. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur elle, et le regard des autres se faisait plus présent, plus lourd. Plus insupportable.

Et lui, la simple âme sans corps, l'être errant maudit à jamais, il veillait sur elle. Il s'assurait qu'elle ne se faisait pas de mal. Il était son confident, son meilleur ami, celui qui savait tout sur elle. Et ce n'était pas qu'une simple métaphore.

Mais le corps humain, même amélioré, avait ses limites. Et Vichina finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, la respiration folle, les yeux brumeux et les membres perclus de crampes. Luce la rattrapa avant que sa tête n'atteigne le sol dur. Il l'allongea confortablement sur lui et attendit qu'elle se calme.

-Lu... ce... haleta-t-elle.

Il la regarda. Elle pleurait, sans bruit, avec douceur et grâce. Elle était belle, ainsi. Mais il n'était qu'une ombre.

Elle tendit son bras et ôta sa capuche. La tête d'un squelette d'akuma apparut, son bandeau bien visible où son nom avait été fixé par le cri déchirant d'une âme désespérée.

" _Lucas_ "

-J'aimerais tellement...

-Chut, la coupa-t-il. C'est ainsi.

Il avait pressé sa main sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Sa condition d'akuma se rappelait à lui sans cesse.

Il la berça quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, épuisée. Il cala alors sa tête sur un coussin avant de se dégager d'elle. Il récupéra sa capuche, l'enfila, avant de reprendre la place qui lui était due depuis quelques années. Lui aussi avait été une victime de Takahashi.

Il disparut.

* * *

Le temps avait passé. Allen était donc le réceptacle du Quatorzième Noé. Suivi sans relâche par Link, le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Accablé de fatigue et de stress, il semblait capable de leur claquer entre les doigts à tout instant.

-Bonjour Allen, Link, les salua la sœur de Kanda.

Elle posa son plateau de l'autre côté des deux hommes sans croiser leurs regards. Depuis l'installation de Lubérier et ses sous-fifres, la jeune femme devait redoubler d'attention sur son attitude. Elle s'était remise aux parts "normales". Les traits creusés, les yeux cernés, elle semblait faire un concours avec Allen. On ne savait pas qui des deux était le gagnant. Pas encore.

-Nii-san est encore en mission, marmonna-t-elle en engloutissant ses spaghettis.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sans attrait, sous le regard attentif du blond.

Ils finirent par se quitter, chacun de leur côté.

Vichina croyait encore en son "petit bouchon". Mais elle ne voulait pas lui attirer du souci, autant à lui qu'à son frère. Et puis, elle avait ses propres soucis.

Sa peau semblait grise. Et puis, ces maux de tête incessants... Ces innocences qui lui brûlaient la peau...

Elle se réfugia dans une aile éloignée, où araignées et poussières étaient les maîtresses. Enfin, ça avait été le cas. Le ménage avait été fait, mais le passage restait rare.

Elle se réfugia dans une chambre inusitée jusqu'alors, se blottissant dans le large lit où elle tenta de se détendre pour ôter sa douleur comme elle pouvait.

* * *

_Courir ne te servira à rien._

Je le sais.

_Pourquoi continues-tu, alors ?_

La réponse en vint pas. La connexion était coupée. Mais, de toutes façons, quelle connexion ?

Elle n'était plus dans la cage. Non. Elle était allongée sur la grande table de souffrance. Celle en métal froid avec les rainures pour que le sang aille jusqu'au caniveau.

Attachée sur le ventre, écrasée contre la surface réfléchissante, des lanières de cuirs enserrant tout son corps, frottant sur les cicatrices récentes.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Sinon, elle aurait encore plus mal. D'ailleurs, elle sentait le liquide couler entre ses jambes.

Des pas se firent entendre, la lumière l'éblouit. Une main caressa sa peau, frôlant les croûtes, griffant les parcelles non marquées. Un couteau -un scalpel ?- mordit la peau, la brûlant au passage. De nouveaux filets de sangs naquirent.

Elle serra les dents tout en se détendant autant qu'elle le pouvait, essayant d'oublier la douleur.

Elle avait mal, elle souffrait, elle avait peur.

Elle avait douze ans.

-Alors, n°313 ?

* * *

-Vichina ?

Ouvrant les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était pas son frère penché sur elle ou lui tenant la main. C'était Allen, qui était inquiet, et c'était Johnny qui maltraitait ses doigts, les larmes aux yeux. Un homme roux se trouvait au fond de la salle, une cigarette au bec. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et non roux.

-Tu vas bien ? Reprit le plus jeune.

Il semblait affolé comme pas possible, alors la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

-J'ai jamais été aussi bien, mentit-elle.

Mais ce mensonge sembla les satisfaire.

-Tu t'es débarrassé de ton bulot ? S'étonna l'alitée.

En effet, _aucune_ trace de Link. Un sourire éclaira le visage du maudit.

-Exceptionnellement, il m'a lâché la grappe. En contrepartie, il est posté devant la porte, avec les gardes de mon maître.

En réponse au sourcil levé, le jeune homme montra de la tête l'adulte dans son coin.

Elle l'observa un peu plus sérieusement et lui trouva beaucoup de charme, avec ses cheveux épais et rouges semblant indomptables, ce masque coupant son visage de moitié lui offrant ainsi une aura de mystère. Sûrement un séducteur, au vu de son sourire ravageur.

Elle se redressa, se calant le dos, et se libéra de la prise douloureuse du scientifique qui tenta d'endiguer ses sanglots en reniflant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la Japonaise en portant sa main libre à sa tête douloureuse.

Un bandage l'enserrait, sentit-elle sous ses doigts. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, en dehors de la douleur qui avait pulsé en tout son être, mais elle s'était particulièrement concentrée au niveau de la tête. Elle avait dû s'évanouir, forcément. Elle était _faible_. Son poing se crispa sous le drap alors que son visage se fermait.

-Ton golem est venu nous prévenir. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, rajouta pensivement Johnny.

À sa mention, la petite machine apparut, semblant heureux de l'éveil de sa propriétaire. Cette dernière avança la main en direction, et il s'y posa alors qu'elle effleurait le haut de sa coque en une caresse.

-On dirait qu'il ronronne, fit remarquer Allen en un sourire.

Vichina le lui rendit. Oui, on aurait cru cela de la petite machine. Peut-être était-ce le cas, par ailleurs...

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, s'excusa le jeune homme à lunettes, Reever a besoin de moi.

Il partit, grommelant sur Komui, d'après les mots compréhensibles. Lorsqu'il dépassa la porte, les deux hommes restant se rapprochèrent du lit, Allen s'y asseyant et l'autre prenant la chaise.

-Est-ce que tu étais sujette à de violentes migraines ces derniers temps ? Voulut savoir le plus vieux.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi ?

Il prit son temps pour répondre, allumant sa cigarette avec désinvolture. Il recracha la fumée en observant le plafond, puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

-La mémoire qui dormait en toi s'est réveillée.

Un temps.

-Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme en cillant.

-Tu es une Noé, grogna-t-il.

-Ah...

Sa réaction surprit son ami. Elle ne semblait pas plus troublée que ça. Comme si ça ne la touchait pas. Ou qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la situation...

-Ferme la bouche, sourit Vichina, ou mon golem va s'y installer.

Il la claqua alors que la petite machine frôlait sa mâchoire du bout des ailes.

-Je sais que me plaindre ne changerait rien à cet état de fait, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors, autant me résigner. Par contre, je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que treize Noés. Et que Allen "possédait" le Quatorzième. Alors comment se fait-il ? Certes, mon frère a tué Skin Borik, la Colère, mais ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

-Ce n'est pas la Colère qui t'habite, reprit l'adulte. Il semblerait qu'il reste encore quelques Noés inconnus de par le monde.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle en se rallongeant. La normalité me sera donc à jamais interdite ?!

Une sorte de désespoir était palpable dans sa voix, mais les larmes ne cherchèrent pas à couler. Elle avait déjà accepté son destin. Mais pas son camp, après tout.

Allen serra sa main avec un petit sourire triste. Il savait par quoi elle allait passer. La mise à l'écart, les regards, l'appréhension, la déprime... C'était dur, mais c'était sa vie. Ce serait la sienne aussi, maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas que Central me mette la main dessus, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle ne les regardait pas, préférant le plafond.

-Link est déjà au courant, sembla s'excuser son ami.

-Mais pas Lubérier ?

-Mais pas Lubérier.

-Alors je m'occupe du blondinet, ricana-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à son frère, faisant frissonner le plus jeune.

Il plaignit son geôlier le temps d'un battement de cœur.

-Bon ! Les tourtereaux, j'me fais chier à devoir tenir la chandelle, alors j'vais y aller.

Cross se releva et leur adressa un sourire ironique. Mais il garda les yeux fixés sur les longues jambes que lui dévoilait la malade qui glissait hors de son lit.

-Hors de question que je reste là plus longtemps, fit-elle en réponse au regard surpris de son jeune ami, tout en enfilant son pantalon. Mes armes ne sont pas là ?

-Si si.

Il les lui tendit.

-J'ai plus qu'à éviter la dragonne...

Ladite dragonne devait être occupée ailleurs, car la Japonaise put s'échapper de son antre... infirmerie, sans en être empêchée, et ainsi faire face à deux-verrues, comme le surnommait amicalement Lavi. Elle lui adressa un superbe sourire à faire pâlir le maréchal Sokaro qui fit déglutir le blond. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et frôla son oreille du bout des lèvres, les yeux mi-clos.

-Bien sûr, pas un mot à Central ou Lubérier... ronronna-t-elle.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent lorsque sa jambe fut frôlée à son tour, mais par une arme _particulièrement_ acérée.

-Ce serait regrettable, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton.

Ses iris semblaient plus noirs que bleus, deux gouffres sans fond qui l'aspiraient inexorablement. Ce fut Allen qui le secoua, alors que la jeune femme avait déjà tourné au bout du couloir.

-Dangereuse... Cette femme est dangereuse.

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer.

* * *

-Elle s'est réveillée ! Glapit la Rêveuse.

Elle sauta au cou du Comte, folle de joie. Les Noés autour d'elle ne purent que l'accompagner dans cette joie.

-Quand allons-nous la chercher ? S'inquiéta-t-elle subitement.

-Dès que possible, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant paternellement la tête. Bientôt.


	17. 4e nuit :: Et le soleil nous dore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... Au menu, un sacré pêtage de câble ^^ (ça s'éclaire un peu plus)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Les missions ayant pour but de récupérer des innocences se faisaient plus rares et plus périlleuses. Les exorcistes y allaient groupés, les traqueurs n'allaient plus sur le terrain. Et l'Arche était mille fois louée pour sa praticité et son efficacité.

Ça faisait une semaine que Kanda était parti, accompagné de Marie. Vichina avait peur pour son frère, et Allen aussi. Ils s'y retrouvaient.

Le jeune albinos était interdit de mission, Vichina poursuivait les siennes, bien souvent seule, malgré les mesures de prudences établies.

Celle du moment se déroulait sous le soleil de l'Espagne, ce qui ne plaisait pas forcément à la jeune exorciste pour qui la chaleur n'était pas un état agréable. Car, quand on a chaud, on se découvre. Et elle avait _très_ chaud.

En plus, elle avait mal à la tête, ce qui la rendait encore plus grognonne.

-De l'ombre, gémit-elle en se laissant glisser sur un banc en plein cagnard.

C'est quand elle aperçut sa peau foncer qu'elle se releva pour foncer à l'aveuglette, droit devant elle, espérant se trouver loin des gens "normaux".

Elle eut à peine le temps de se réfugier dans un cul-de-sac ombragée qu'elle s'y effondra, le corps secoué de spasmes violents. Le sang affluait dans sa bouche : elle s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas hurler comme le goret qu'on écorche. Elle se recroquevilla, la poitrine gonflée par les sanglots retenues.

La douleur explosait entre ses tempes, comme des épines plantées sur son front et sa peau la brûlait. Ses yeux pleuraient du sang. Son cœur faiblissait. Était-elle en train de mourir ?

Elle sombra dans le noir le plus profond.

* * *

-Bonjour ma petite Road ! Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur en ce jour !

-Nous avons retrouvé une sœur ! Lança la fillette en courant, suivie à grands pas par un akuma-servant qui tenait en ses bras un corps alangui.

Son visage n'était pas visible car entouré d'un drap tâché de sang. La métamorphose n'était donc pas complète. Du moins, c'était ce que leurs mémoires leur soufflaient. Et ils souriaient, ravis.

* * *

Elle... flottait ? Oui, c'était cela. Et puis, il ne semblait pas y avoir de sol, alors...

Mieux vallait voler que s'écraser.

Des volutes de fumées aux couleurs diverses l'entouraient, mais aucun contact avec sa peau. Comme si elle était immatérielle... C'était étrange comme pensée. Mais pas déconcertant. Pour elle.

_Salut._

Elle se retourna. Encore. Encore. Rien.

La voix semblait surgir de partout où son regard pouvait porter.

-Où êtes-vous ?

Sa voix semblait étouffée, assourdie. Elle eut du mal à frapper ses tympans.

_Tu perds ton temps, le son n'est pas porté, ici._

_Pardon ?_

_Tu comprends vite, ronronna la voix mentale. Et, pour te répondre, je suis tout ce qui t'entoure. Et toi-même._

_Tu es la mémoire ?_

_... T'es plutôt rapide pour une gamine..._

De l'effarement pointait.

Les volutes commencèrent à se rapprocher les unes des autres, à se solidifier. Elles formaient une silhouette humaine.

_Je suis..._

* * *

-... Tsipporah.

-Bonjour Adam, sourit la jeune Noé.

Ses yeux dorés glissèrent sur la silhouette ronde.

-Tiens ? Tu as maigri depuis la dernière fois, je me trompe ?

-Charmeuse, sourit le plus vieux.

-On ne se refait pas, pouffa-t-elle.

-Tu dois rester allongée quelques temps, avant de pouvoir retrouver ta mobilité, expliqua-t-il.

-Bien.

Le silence retomba et elle ferma les paupières. Elle se sentait bien, là. Très bien.

* * *

-Tu te rétablis étonnamment vite !

Un pouffement lui répondit, et il glissa un regard vers elle.

-Sale rageur ! S'indigna-t-elle faussement en lui balançant faiblement une chaussure. Laisse-moi m'habiller tranquillement !

Il sortit de la pièce en souriant, allant s'assurer que ses ordres avaient été exécutés et que tout le monde était placé. Ce soir, la jeune femme allait être intronisé. Elle revenait dans la famille, enfin.

-Adam... chantonna la Noé en question. Tu peux me rendre ma chaussure s'il-te-plaît ?

Se retournant, il sourit en la voyant enfin apprêtée. S'agenouillant de moitié, il tendit la main en sa direction et elle lui tendit son pied seulement vêtu d'un bas. Il fit glisser le talon manquant, puis se redressa pour lui offrir son bras.

-Prête à tous les retrouver ?

-Absolument pas, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, angoissée.

-C'est parfait !

Les portes s'écartèrent pour leur céder le passage, faisant cesser les bavardages de la petite famille.

Auprès de leur prince, leur "sœur" se trouvait.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de petites tresses, et quelques perles argentées et violines y avaient été glissées. Lâches, ils frôlaient le bas de son dos, et se perdaient dans le décolleté de sa robe. Cette dernière était d'un dégradé violet, sans manche, le corsage se contentant d'épouser la poitrine et le ventre, avant de laisser la place à une jupe vaporeuse au tissu quasi arachnéen. Son dos n'était pas couvert, elle portait un épais bracelet autour de son bras droit, et trois anneaux à sa cheville gauche.

Elle leur offrit un petit sourire timide auxquels ils répondirent, alors qu'elle prenait place auprès du prince qui lui tirait la chaise.

-Bon appétit, leur souhaita-t-il.

La surprise passée, le repas se déroula comme à son habitude, faisant se détendre la dernière arrivée jusqu'à ce que Road ne cherche à tout savoir sur elle et que le regard de Tyki ne lui pèse.

Elle se nommait Tsipporah. Noé de l'espoir. Et elle ne souhaitait pas être nommée autrement. Non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa dernière hôte remontait à l'Antiquité. Et oui, elle était heureuse de retrouver tout le monde.

Même si l'absence d'une certaine personne lui pesait.

Nea...

-Tyki, seule ton amitié m'intéresse. Rien d'autre, soupira-t-elle suite à l'énième œillade enflammée.

-Ainsi soit-il, soupira le séducteur.

* * *

-Ma sœur n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis une semaine. UNE SEMAINE ! ET VOUS VENEZ TOUT JUSTE DE TROUVER CELA ANORMAL ?!

Les scientifiques retenaient à grande peine le frère furax qui cherchait à étriper ce qui lui servait de supérieur à béret blanc et à lunettes.

-Kanda, calme-toi, tenta celui-ci, caché derrière son bureau.

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! QUE JE ME CALME ?! MAIS SI C'ÉTAIT LENALEE VOUS L'AURIEZ REMARQUÉ AU BOUT D'UNE HEURE ! VOUS AVEZ ATTENDU UNE SEMAINE ! ELLE EST PEUT-ÊTRE DÉJÀ MORTE !

-Tu lui fais si peu confiance, Bakanda ? Grinça le maudit.

Celui-ci était confortablement assis dans le canapé qui faisait face au bureau du sur-Intendant, que le Japonais avait quitté une fois la bombe lâchée.

-Elle est tout à fait responsable, poursuivit-il sur un ton froid. Et je lui donne deux jours pour revenir, aussi fraîche et pimpante qu'elle est partie. Je te rappelle qu'en ses veines coulent le même sang que le tien, et qu'elle a su survivre jusqu'à maintenant.

-J'attendrai trois jours, pas un de plus. Passé ce troisième jour, j'irai la chercher. Et tant pis pour vous si vous le refusez !

Il s'extirpa hors de la prise des scientifiques pour quitter la pièce en fulminant intérieurement, suivie de la présence calme d'Allen qui se retourna avant de fermer la porte.

-Évidemment, il va sans dire que vous allez _immédiatement_ vous mettre à sa recherche, n'est-ce pas ?

-B... bien sûr, bégaya le pauvre Chinois sous le regard glacial.

-Merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-il en esquissant un large sourire joyeux.

Il ferma la porte. Et éclata d'un rire à vous faire peur.

* * *

-Il faut que j'y aille, hélas, soupira-t-elle.

Elle semblait vouloir se convaincre, parler pour elle seule. Mais la tristesse contenue dans sa voix prouvait à ses frères et sœurs que non, c'était bien à eux qu'elle parlait.

Elle avait raison, en un sens. Elle avait encore une vie parmi les mortels, comme la plupart d'entre eux, mais elle semblait avoir plus de contraintes. La liberté ? L'Espoir n'y avait pas de droit. Elle devait subir et se taire. Tel était son rôle et destin. Telle était sa résignation.

-Tu reviendras ? Demanda la voix calme et douce de Road.

Elle tourna la tête, ses cheveux suivant son mouvement. Un masque de surprise, remplacé par celui plus tendre du sourire. Mais elle devait partir, s'enfuir. Retrouver des êtres perdus. Et perdre des êtres retrouvés. C'était sa vie, son choix, son destin... Celui choisi par les autres, par **l'autre**.


	18. 5e nuit :: Laissez-moi pleurer mon cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, pour cette fois-ci... Encore un chapitre déterminant, dans le sens où je peux tout aussi bien perdre du lectorat qu'en regagner !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Faisant face au miroir de la salle de bain, Vichina entreprit de remonter ses cheveux. Elle savait son frère de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'attendait rien de particulier. Non. Il lui faisait juste une sorte de "crise du petit-frère". Il voyait sûrement en elle une mère, plus qu'une sœur. Mais arriverait-il à y voir l'amante ? Il en avait déjà la jalousie...

Tortillant machinalement ses mèches, elle porta un regard blasé sur celle qui lui tenait compagnie. Elle ne lui adressait pas un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et ce n'était même pas la protection rapprochée de son frère. Non.

Elle ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot depuis que Allen et Yû l'avaient retrouvé. Déshydratation avait diagnostiqué un médecin du coin. Elle semblait être restée trop longtemps au soleil sans s'être souciée de la chaleur ou de la soif. Depuis son éveil, elle reprenait ses facultés une à une. Mais pas celle de parler.

Elle fixa le peigne en bois de cerisier dans sa coiffure et passa ses zori d'un geste souple. Elle sortit, passant devant son jumeau sans prononcer le moindre mot ou exprimer une quelconque attente. Elle ne vit pas sa réaction. Ça l'aurait fait sourire, pourtant. Elle se serait faite charmeuse, aurait joué le jeu.

Dans la plus pure tradition japonaise, elle était magnifique.

Mais son estomac primait sur tout. Alors elle ouvrit la marche pour le réfectoire, telle une statue de glace. Telle la jumelle de Yû Kanda. Elle semblait inaccessible, ce qui renforçait son charme, une figure de proue.

Elle prit place auprès de Allen qui avalait sa demi-tonne quotidienne, Link pinçant les lèvres en face de lui. Il lui offrit un bonjour fatigué et elle un pauvre sourire.

Central était tombé sur un rapport dévoilant sa pluri-compatibilité. Elle ne pourrait plus leur échapper. Elle était prise au piège. Elle était morte.

Son frère lui souhaita un bon appétit, elle pencha la tête en réponse. Lavi l'évitait depuis leur rupture, Lenalee n'avait plus confiance sur le contrôle de Allen.

Allen et Vichina, tous deux classés comme monstres à éviter. Rien n'était de leur faute, mais bien à celle du hasard.

Par faute de manque d'effectifs, Vichina, interdite de mission, se retrouvait livrée à elle-même, toute la Congrégation lui servant de chaperon. Allen reprenait son rôle d'exorciste, accompagné de Link. Elle pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait, sauf...

Vivre.

* * *

" _Elle a perdu toute envie de vivre... Je me trompe ?_ "

" _Non, non, tu as raison. Elle a recommencé._ "

" _Comment cela recommencé ? Ça lui est déjà arrivé ?_ "

" _Plus souvent qu'on ne le croi_ _t_ _..._ "

" _Oh didious, pourquoi doit-elle être mon hôtesse ?_ "

" _Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé ?_ "

"… _Okay, je m'incline._ "

Vichina se retourna dans son sommeil.

* * *

-T'es toute pâlotte.

-Bonjour.

-Ouais, bonjour. T'es toute pâlotte.

-Occupe-toi de ta Lenalee, et lâche-moi la grappe.

La voix cassa brutalement, et sa respiration se fit un brin sifflante.

-Tiens, bois.

Il l'observa faire sans un mot.

-N'empêche que t'es pâlotte. T'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

" _Non, tu crois ?_ "

-Te fiche pas de moi. On dirait que tu te laisses vivre, tout en espérant mourir à la moindre seconde qui passe.

" _Perspicace._ "

-Bon, à ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le bienvenu, alors je vais te laisser.

" _C'est ça, fuis, on sait jamais, après tout, l'anormalité est contagieuse..._ "

Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de rouler. Mais elle put les retarder, de sorte que Lavi était déjà parti, quittant l'infirmerie d'un bon pas. Elle ferma les paupières, l'esprit fatigué, tout comme son corps affaibli par la maladie.

* * *

-Bon retour grand-frère ! Chantonna-t-elle.

-Bonsoir Vichina, souffla-t-il.

Comme il semblait mort de fatigue, elle accourut à lui et entreprit de lui ôter ses affaires.

-Ton bain est prêt.

-Tu savais que j'allais rentrer aujourd'hui ? Fit-il d'une voix étonnée.

-Non...

"… _mais je l'espérais._ " finit-elle dans son esprit.

Elle le regarda se couler dans l'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise. S'agenouillant dans son dos sans se soucier qu'elle trempait son léger yukata, elle passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux sombres, les relevant avec des gestes doux, pour les attacher en un chignon lâche. Elle reposa ses mains sur les épaules musclées et les fit glisser en des gestes qui trahissaient l'habitude.

C'était un très bon massage. Il se sentit fondre comme une bougie allumée entre les mains de sa jumelle, ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire.

-As-tu faim ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère détendue.

-Oui.

-Je reviens.

Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour revenir avec un plateau qu'elle installa au travers de la baignade.

Elle reprit sa place et patienta calmement. Lorsque plus un seul aliment ne resta, le plateau repartit d'où il était venu et le massage reprit, s'étendant sur tout le corps. Absolument _tout_ le corps.

Yû se cambrait sous les caresses adroites, les attouchements précis. Il sentait son âme se détacher de lui, cherchant à atteindre les nuées délicates du plaisir.

Il jouit, reprenant pied avec la réalité terrestre.

Haletant, il remarqua alors l'apparence de sa sœur aînée.

Assise à moitié sur le bord glissant de la baignoire, elle avait repliée une jambe sous elle. Ses cheveux avaient glissé hors de sa coiffure, collant à sa peau, aux tempes. Ses joues étaient rosies par la température de la pièce, mais aussi par sa dernière action. Son yukata bleu pâle était trempé. Court, ne lui allant qu'à la moitié des cuisses, il dévoilait là une épaule -la manche ayant été emportée par le poids de l'eau- là encore l'arrondi du sein -le obi s'était fait lâche- ici encore, la hanche s'imaginait -l'eau avait moulé parfaitement le tissu. Penchée vers lui, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'image qu'elle lui offrait ainsi. Enfin...

-Ton regard chercherait-il à me brûler sur place ? Murmura-t-elle.

L'épaule fut un peu plus dévoilée, l'eau se faisait plus pressante, dirait-on. Le sein se dessinait un peu plus sous le tissu.

-C'est moi qui brûle, là, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors viens donc éteindre ce feu-là !

Il agrippa son poignet et la fit tomber dans l'eau, la trempant entièrement, la plaçant ainsi à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne la défeuille rapidement.

Elle voulait l'embrasser, il préféra gober son sein si rond, si lourd, pour ne tirer que gémissements et ondulations de son bassin. Elle frémissait, chair molle et docile, partant en quête de plus de plaisir.

Il referma ses dents sur la pointe tout en s'emparant de son intérieur. Il la prenait sauvagement, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, même pas de son propre plaisir.

Il voulait la soumettre, qu'elle lui appartienne.

Il serra fort ce sein, très fort. Au point qu'il devienne rouge et sensible.

La jouissance les frappa, douloureusement, pour les laisser haletant et sans énergie.

-Je suis désolé, fit finalement Kanda.

-De quoi ? Je t'ai allumé, du début jusqu'à la fin, rétorqua sa sœur en se relevant un peu.

Il ferma les yeux, grimaçant douloureusement.

-Tu m'as utilisé, alors...

-Non.

Il regarda sa sœur qui se blottit entre ses jambes, se calant contre son torse.

-Non, répéta-t-elle. Je suis juste un monstre, rien de plus.

Kanda ne répondit pas, fixant la peau couturée de sa sœur. Cette dernière sentait la caresse de ses yeux et soupira.

Il frôla du bout des doigts cette « histoire ».

-Ce sont bien des innocences ? Murmura-t-il, incrédule.

-Oui petit-frère. Je te l'ai dit, je suis un monstre.

-C'est ce Takahashi ?

Le silence lui suffit.

-Combien ?

Un temps.

-Combien de ces pierres te rongent-elles ?

-Quatorze.

Les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent. Quatorze ?! Mais...

-Certaines ne sont pas « réveillées ». Peut-être ne le seront-elles jamais, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

-Et qu'est-ce, sur ton bras ?

-Rien d'important.

Elle se releva, quittant la pièce d'un pas rapide, attrapant une serviette au passage et s'en entoura. La porte claqua. Yû resta seul dans la baignoire. Vichina était allée se réfugier dans la chambre et les bras de Allen, juste vêtue de sa serviette, où elle put éclater en sanglot, sous les yeux fermés de Link et la tristesse de son cadet.

Ce qui devait lier les Kanda risquerait de les mener à leur propre perte...

* * *

-50... 51... 52... C'que tu fais là ?

-Parler. Les enfants sont couchés.

-Et 60. Je t'écoute.

S'asseyant à même le sol, le Japonais s'essuya le haut du corps où la sueur avait perlée. Il regardait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Ses lèvres étaient tellement pincées qu'elles avaient, semblait-il, disparu. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander pourquoi il l'avait épousée.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

" _Ah oui, c'est vrai._ "

-Que voulais-tu donc me dire ?

-La petite. Ce qu'on doit en faire.

-C'est toi qui as voulu la garder, lui rappela-t-il.

-Parce qu'elle est utile. Et...

-Et ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils. Que manigançait -encore- sa femme ?

-On pourrait la marier à Yû.

Là, il réfléchissait, pesait le pour et le contre. Cette union ne pourrait être difficile. Elle permettait de laisser la famille entre elle et qu'ainsi rien n'en ressorte. Puis Vichina n'avait jamais été déclarée comme leur fille...

-Yû aura Vichina, pour le bien du clan Kanda, annonça subitement le chef de famille sous le regard satisfait de sa femme.

Ainsi soit-il.

* * *

-Tiens, regarde celle-là... Mignonne, hein ?

-... Elle est pas un peu jeune ?

-On n'est jamais trop jeune, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ça va, ça va, t'emporte pas, marmonna l'autre. Elle est mignonne.

-Ah, tu vois !

Ils tirèrent sur leurs cigarettes, jetant quelques regards sur la personne en question.

-J'suis sûr qu'elle est plus vieille que ça...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Enfin, c'est évident ! Toutes les filles cherchent à paraître plus jeune !

-Mouais, grommela-t-il, peu convaincu.

Un temps.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Mais regarde-la ! Elle n'attends que ça !

Il la regarda un peu mieux, la scrutant quelque peu.

Le cheveu noir et lisse, attaché en une queue de cheval, elle buvait à petites gorgées le contenu d'une tasse de faux porcelaine. Son corps menu disparaissait sous une tenue poussiéreuse mais qui ne cachait rien de ses formes un peu développées. Oh ! Rien de très important, mais suffisamment pour voir la femme dans ce corps de fillette.

Blasé, il observa son « ami » se lever pour prendre place auprès de sa proie.

-Bonjour beauté.


	19. 6e nuit :: Moi qui n'ait plus de larmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez ! On continue dans les flash-backs, les gens !
> 
> "Shiro-isshin" devrait signifier "médecin blanc" (pas sûre de moi)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Tu vas mieux ? Souffla une licorne.

Surprise, Vichina papillonna des paupières... pour se réveiller tout à fait, dans les bras de son maudit préféré dont le front était plissé d'inquiétude.

-Gueuh ?

-Je vais prendre ça pour une réponse positive.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte, semblant chercher à prendre pied avec la réalité, réalité qui ne sembla pas lui faire plaisir, au vu du frisson qui la parcourut violemment.

Allen se leva, voulant partir rejoindre les douches communes, mais son amie l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle paraissait désemparée, perdue. Se rappelait-elle les aveux de la nuit ? Ceux qu'elle avait pu glisser entre deux sanglots étouffés ?

Il la regarda, sourit doucement tout en faisant passer une mèche derrière son oreille.

-J'ai faim, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Lui parler de la douche ne risquait pas d'être à son goût.

Elle hocha la tête, le relâcha, pour s'enfouir sous le drap.

-J'suis nue, grogna-t-elle pour s'expliquer.

-Tu ne veux pas aller dans ta chambre pour attraper des vêtements ? Je m'occupe de lui, si tu veux...

Elle secoua la tête horizontalement, puis haussa les épaules.

-J'suis une grande fille, mais merci. On se retrouve au réfectoire ?

Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, Timcanpy voletant autour de la jeune femme qui le prit entre ses mains, le caressant avec douceur.

-Tu veux bien, toi ? Me dire si mon frère est présent dans la chambre ?

Il fit ce qu'elle traduisit comme un « oui » et sourit doucement. Le petit golem était vraiment adorable, presque autant que son propriétaire...

Lorsqu'elle s'assit auprès d'Allen, elle ne put réprimer ce frisson violent qui la secouait depuis son réveil. Allen était complètement plongé dans sa nourriture, et ne remarqua rien.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Son front pulsait douloureusement, elle avait chaud, l'air était trouble.

Elle avala quelques uns de ses œufs brouillés avant de se sentir comme rassasiée, ce qui la surprit. Ça lui était impossible normalement...

Elle se releva. Trop vite, apparemment, car des taches colorées emplirent son champ de vision. Elle se statufia pour se ressaisir, mais cela empira. Elle haleta, la poitrine bloquée, les membres paralysés, la vue perdue. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne s'entendait même plus, était-ce ses oreilles ou ses cordes vocales qui l'avaient lâchée ?

Elle hurla, de toute la force de ses poumons, réveillant les endormis, apeurant tout un chacun. Elle hurla, puis s'évanouit, rattrapée par Allen qui nota avec effarement sa peau devenant grise. Ni une ni deux, le maudit quitta la grande salle, courant comme un dératé, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus lorsqu'il entra dans cette chambre qui lui était interdite.

-Maître ! L'interpella-t-il avec violence.

Il fallut moins d'un regard à celui-ci pour deviner la raison de la présence de son disciple, présence normalement interdite. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Allonge-la sur le lit, se contenta-t-il de lui ordonner.

Obtempérant, le jeune homme observa son amie inconsciente. En version Noé, elle était si... _différente_ d'apparence.

-Il semblerait bien que nos craintes étaient fondées. Elle a réussi.

Allen releva la tête, surpris par le ton de sa voix. Il semblait triste et dépassé. C'était déstabilisant. Mais il ne put s'appesantir dessus, son amie commençant à montrer des signes de réveil. Son apparence ennemie refluait en même temps, jusqu'à ce que les yeux s'ouvrent sur des iris charbons et non dorés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu as de la fièvre, ne bouge pas, conseilla le plus jeune.

-Où ?

-Dans la chambre de mon maître, expliqua-t-il en le désignant de la tête. Tu t'es évanouie au réfectoire.

-'teur, grogna-t-elle. J'me suis transformée, hein ?

-Tout à fait, approuva le plus vieux. Ça fait longtemps ?

-Que je me transforme ou que je me sais réceptacle d'une mémoire ?

-Les deux, tant qu'à faire.

-Depuis mon retour d'Espagne. Enfin, je me suis déjà transformée, avant, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'infirmerie, mais je ne suis vraiment consciente de cette âme parasite que depuis ma mission.

-C'était ça ta disparition ? Murmura Allen d'une voix aussi blanche que ses cheveux.

-J'imagine, je n'ai pas de souvenir, je ne parviens pas à rester consciente lors de ma phase Noé.

-C'est plutôt problématique.

Vichina sourit à cet euphémisme.

-Mais, elle paraît... gentille. Elle ne me souffle pas des idées de meurtre, je n'ai pas de rêve où le sang coule... Elle n'empiète pas sur ma vie, qu'elle soit personnelle ou non par ailleurs...

-T'en as de la chance, grogna son ami.

-Pauvre bouchon ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa sur le front en un geste affectueux, le faisant sourire malgré tout.

-Désolé d'être là, grogna le roux, mais il va bien falloir qu'on parle.

* * *

Elle dénouait ses cheveux dans le silence de la pièce. Yû était parti en mission, à nouveau, il y avait deux heures. Ils avaient passé deux jours à s'éviter, plus ou moins consciemment.

Elle était seule, maintenant. Marian avait disparu, Allen partageait la mission de Yû, et on l'évitait.

Enfin, pas tout à fait seule...

À moitié allongé sur le lit, son vieil ami jouait avec une splendide dague tout de cristal formée. Plus décorative que défensive au prime abord, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur la chance pour l'éviter. C'était l'innocence qui faisait ça.

Se blottissant contre son torse, la Japonaise soupira doucement, un peu fatiguée avec tout ses ressentiments des derniers temps.

-C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir, gamine, la gronda-t-il tendrement.

La caresse dans ses cheveux la rendait somnolente. Elle dodelina de la tête, ferma les yeux, et cacha son visage dans les plis de la chemise.

-Allez, dors, gamine.

-Lucas...

* * *

-LUCAS !

-Que s'est-il passé ? Grogna l'interpellé. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Akuma, prends possession de ce corps, je te l'ordonne.

Bien malgré lui, son corps en kit obtempéra à cet homme gros. Il s'approcha de la fillette inconnue aux yeux baignés de larmes. Des larmes pour qui ? Pour lui ? Mais ils ne se connaissaient même pas !

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne tremblait pas. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs débordants de chagrin sans un mot.

-Que fais-tu là, fillette ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

-C'est de ma faute si vous êtes mort, marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

-Mais, tu te rends compte qu'en ce moment-même, tu me damnes et toi avec ?

-Shiro-isshin a dit que ce n'est pas grave.

Il n'eut le temps de l'interroger sur cette personne qu'une sorte de canon sembla sortir de son œil, le visant. Juste après, il se sentit aspiré, comme dans un tourbillon.

Quand il reprit conscience c'était pour ne rien comprendre. Il avait la bizarre sensation d'avoir une consistance et perdu son corps à la fois. Il n'était pas seul dans son corps. Cette pensée s'imposa à lui-même, peu à peu.

-C'est de ma faute, murmura la voix de la fillette de tantôt.

-Dis pas de bêtise, tenta-t-il de dire.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et il était fatigué.

-Vous vous appelez Lucas, c'est cela ?

-On va dire oui.

Elle était trop jeune, à son esprit, pour comprendre les contraintes de son existence.

-D'après Shiro-isshin, tu es maintenant mon bras armé.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ce n'était pas la question qu'il avait voulu poser, mais c'est la seule qui était sortie.

-Ici, on m'appelle n°313.

* * *

-Lucas.

-Oui.

-J'ai peur.

-Je sais.

Un caillou fusa plus loin. Un soupir l'accompagna.

-Lucas.

-Oui.

-Tu sais où on est ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Son ton était morne, sans âme. Les yeux vides de vie, vides de couleur. Mais sa vie n'était-elle pas vide de sens ?

-Tu ne voulais pas retrouver ton frère ?

-Non. Plus maintenant.

Elle était trop cassée. Et si son frère était comme ces hommes ? Si il la rejetait ou ne se souvenait plus d'elle ? Si il était mort ? Si...

Les larmes auraient dû couler. Ou du moins lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle n'était plus qu'une coquille.

-J'ai mal, Lucas.

-Je sais, petite puce. Je le sens bien.

-Pourquoi ?

Que répondre ?

-Pour que tu deviennes plus forte. Le Seigneur te met à l'épreuve. Il ne tient qu'à toi de la passer avec brio.

Voilà. Réveiller l'âme de guerrier de cette fillette. Son honneur. Sa fierté.

-Pourquoi ? Kami-sama ?

Au loin, un corbeau croassa, la figeant.

-Il faudrait que tu bouges. Il pourrait se réveiller.

-J'ai frappé très fort. Tu le sais.

Un sourire carnassier écarta ses lèvres gercées. Il aurait eu un corps, il en aurait frissonné.

-Oui, mais sa tête est restée intacte. Alors tu vas bouger, et vite.

-Bien, Lucas.

Se levant de sa pierre, la jeune fille se mit en marche, s'écorchant la plante des pieds sur les petits cailloux du sentier.

-Ne t'arrête jamais, ma puce. Tu auras tout ton temps quand tu mourras.

-Et si je voulais mourir ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

La voix était dure, intransigeante. Comme un père à sa fille.

Il était comme ça, Lucas. Très père poule. Et cette petite fille semblait en avoir besoin.

-Lucas ?

-Oui.

-Les pierres... Elles me brûlent.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.


	20. 7e nuit :: Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, on serre les dents, c'est bientôt fini !
> 
> Le pire est à venir~
> 
> Et sinon, vous avez fait attention aux titres des chapitres ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Les choses se mettent à bouger, dirait-on.

Il grimaça assez bizarrement. La déception se battait avec la satisfaction.

-Comte ?

-Ma petite Road.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

-Rien, tout se passe comme je l'avais prévue.

-Vous pleurez, maintenant.

-Tu dois t'imaginer des choses.

-Oui, sûrement.

* * *

_Adam avait Ève. Ève avait Adam._

_Mais le temps rattrapa Ève, et Adam perdit son cœur._

_Neah, lui, était seul. Mais il aimait tout le monde. Alors il aima Adam car celui-ci ne s'aimait plus._

_Tsipporah n'était qu'une âme charitable. Une jeune femme au sourire aussi large que son cœur, et aussi ouverte que ses bras._

_Son mari et elle tenaient une auberge où Adam et Neah passaient leur temps. Elle fut leur entremetteuse, leur gardienne._

_Mais Tsipporah mourut, des mains de son mari. Et Neah s'enfuit. Adam l'attendit._

_Longtemps._

* * *

Tsipporah. Trois syllabes. « Petit oiseau » en yiddish.

Brune aux yeux verts, peau laiteuse.

Brune aux yeux dorés, peau grise.

-Et tu oses me dire que je n'ai pas changé, Adam... Et toi, Neah ? Soupira-t-elle dans le vide.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sursauta-t-elle.

-Nos réceptacles dorment, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Il lui adressa l'un de ses sourires fous dont il avait le secret.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec les yeux dorés.

-J'ai dormi longtemps. Mon dernier réveil remonte aux Colonnades. J'ai toujours été seule. Je n'ai rencontré nos frères et sœurs que récemment.

-Oh... Tsippy...

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'enserrant brièvement avant de la relâcher.

-Est-ce que c'est un signe ? Que je me réveille, que nos porteurs soient proches. Que je rencontre notre famille...

-Tu as toujours vu des signes partout ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Mais j'avais raison !

-Tu te rappelles lorsque tu nous avais prédit une pluie diluvienne juste parce qu'un escargot avait été retrouvé dans la soupe ?

-Oui, bon, je me suis peut-être laissée emporter une fois.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

-Oui, bon, plusieurs fois, finit-elle par grogner.

Elle croisa les bras, la moue boudeuse.

-En plus tu te fiches de moi !

Le monde était injuste. Le monde était moqueur.

* * *

-Vichina. Tu n'aurais pas des choses à me dire, par hasard ?

-Oh... Si, désolée. J'ai fini le lait ce matin. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

La poigne se referma sur son bras. La jeune fille grimaça, autant pour la force qui y avait été mise que pour la plaie se situant dessous.

-Je te demande d'être sérieuse.

-Et moi de me lâcher.

Sa voix charriait des glaçons, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Là, au moindre mot de travers, elle promettait des larmes et du sang. Sans qu'aucun ne soit à elle, bien sûr.

La prise se réaffirma.

-Lavi. Si tu souhaites perdre ton deuxième œil, ainsi que ton bras, continue dans ce sens.

-Je veux des réponses.

-Pose d'abord les bonnes questions.

Le glissement de la lame hors du fourreau fit tiquer le roux. Alors il attrapa le deuxième bras, l'immobilisant à son tour. Elle ne se figea que plus.

-Qui es-tu exactement ? Ne me sors pas les mêmes affabulations qu'aux autres.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un court instant, et elle sembla blessée.

-Parce que tu estimes que mon histoire n'est que ça ? Des mensonges ? C'est le Bookman qui parle, là, ou bien est-ce ton ego de mâle blessé ?

La poigne se resserra, la faisant gémir de douleur.

-Tu es bizarre. Nous le sommes tous, c'est un fait, mais ta bizarrerie semble fausse. Contrefaite.

-De toi, entre tous, j'aurais pensé éviter ce jugement.

Les larmes ne coulaient pas. Mais son œil la brûlait, la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait en particulier. Elle pouvait aussi sentir son bras la démanger. Ça elle connaissait. L'autre, par contre...

-L'histoire de la petite orpheline de six ans quittant son pays pour retrouver son frère jumeau, c'est une belle histoire, mais c'est trop gros pour être vrai.

Elle serra les poings, les yeux vides.

-Certes, j'ai vu ton corps, tes cicatrices, les pierres d'innocences fichées, et le reste ! Mais tu en dis trop quand on ne te demande rien, et pas assez quand on te presse ! Quelque chose me dit que tu nous inventes ton petit conte et que tu nous le sers dès que tu le peux !

-C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

La voix semblait plus tranchante que ses lames.

-Tu ne vois que ça ? Une menteuse ? Dans quel but aurais-je fait ça ?

-Tu es une espionne du Comte, décréta-t-il sans émotion.

Elle pâlit subitement.

-Et on dirait que j'ai tapé juste, ricana-t-il.

-Jamais. Mais de toutes façons, tu ne me croiras pas.

" _-Tu as une idée précise pour le style de ton manteau ?_

_-Le plus simple possible. Rien d'extravagant._

_-Même pas une préférence ?_

_-J'aimerais bien que... hum... Avoir la manche droite assez large, comme pour y mettre deux bras. Tu vois le genre ?_

_-Euh, oui. Mais c'est bizarre, venant d'une épéiste..._ "

La manche droite se fit plus lourde. À l'instar, le bras se fit plus léger.

-Lâche-moi, s'il-te plaît. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demanderai aussi poliment.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Loin de son frère, les bras immobilisés, que pouvait-elle faire ? Un vrombissement le fit sortir de ses pensées, accompagné d'une vive douleur au poignet.

-Je t'aurais prévenue, énonça-t-elle platement.

Entaillée jusqu'à l'os, sa main pendait lamentablement. Il la lâcha par réflexe.

-Que... qu'est-ce que..?

-Elle est jolie, hein ? Mais c'est vrai, elle n'existe pas, vu que toute mon existence n'est qu'un _conte_ , cracha-t-elle.

De la manche, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. À peine quelques épines semblant faites d'os. Et le sang de Lavi, aussi.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'Infirmerie. À moins que tu ne souhaites perdre l'usage d'une main.

Elle se retrouva seule, tremblant par petits coups. Elle finit par tomber à genoux, vomissant du sang et de la bile. Elle aurait pu pleurer mais elle s'était juré de ne plus le faire. Elle n'était pas faible. Jamais, plus jamais.

-Ma... mademoiselle ?

Mais faible, elle l'était pour le moment. Et la personne qui l'attrapa semblait forte, elle.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Pas... infirmerie. Non.


	21. 8e nuit :: Je n'ai plus envie de rien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve en bas ? ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Est-ce une innocence ?

-Elle seule pourra vous répondre.

-Hevlaska aussi.

-Ève ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici, et celle-ci n'est pas en état d'être bougée.

-Décidément, elle ne nous apportera qu'ennuis et problèmes !

-Je ne vous permets pas. La jeune Kanda fait ce qu'elle peut.

-Et bien, elle ne fait pas assez, alors !

Dans les couvertures, la susmentionnée ouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée de tout.

_J'aurais mieux fait de m'oublier dans un coin et de m'y laisser crever._

-Ah, Vichina, tu as repris conscience.

-... Infirmerie ?

-Oui, tu as fait un malaise, et...

-Poussez-vous Komui ! La coupa Lubérier. Mademoiselle Kanda !

-C'est peut-être moi.

Même alitée, une charogne reste une charogne.

-Qu'avez-vous à répondre sur la portée de vos actes ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ne jouez pas aux innocentes avec moi. Le jeune Bookman est venu se faire soigner un peu plus tôt, la main à moitié arrachée, et il semblerait que ce soit de votre fait.

-Une preuve à votre accusation ?

-Nul besoin.

Il indiqua de la main le bras droit qui avait été sanglé au lit.

-Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qu'est ceci...

Dénudé, le membre attaché était d'une apparence frappante. Un bras de chair rouge, gonflée, à l'apparence presque morte. Juste en-dessous, une sorte de tronçonneuse osseuse, à la lame d'épines.

-Vous avez peut-être une explication pour cette... horreur, abomination ? Mais n'oublions évidemment pas votre ami...

Encadré par les corbeaux de Lubérier, Lucas se tenait, sa nature d'Akuma au vu du jour.

-Luce...

-Désolé, ma puce.

-On l'a extrait de votre bras, expliqua Lubérier en montrant celui de chair. Évidemment, nous vous avons fait passer quelques tests, tant que nous y étions.

Voulant se redresser, malgré son bras, la jeune fille remarqua alors que tout son corps était sanglé. La fureur et la terreur se mêlaient dans les yeux onyx.

-Les résultats nous ont plus que satisfaits. Ils ont aiguisé notre curiosité. Vous feriez une arme tout à fait convenable, si ce n'était votre caractère.

Elle pâlissait un peu plus à chaque mot, semblant entre-apercevoir ce que voulait Lubérier.

-Mais rien qu'un bon lavage de cerveau ne soigne.

-Vous êtes un monstre, énonça platement Vichina.

Les yeux vides, elle se remémorait les années passées dans les cages de Takahashi. Pas vraiment des souvenirs réjouissants, donc.

Lucas suivait ses pensées, plus parce qu'il connaissait son parcours et avait partagé ses esprits durant un temps, que par pouvoir réel. Il partagea sa peine et sa douleur. On le lui avait annoncé : il serait exécuté.

Le maréchal Cross aurait été là, sans doute aurait-il pu interférer avec ces décisions cruelles. Il aurait pu le modifier, comme la belle jeune fille Akuma.

Mais le maréchal n'était pas là. Et il aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'en voulant récupérer le ballon d'une fillette il s'était fait écraser par une automobile. Mais les prières d'une petite fille sont toujours entendues par le Comte.

-Vous êtes une mémoire, une Noé. Une traitre, donc.

-Jamais je ne vous ai trahis. Ils ignoraient ma nature d'exorciste.

-Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous fournir les informations cruciales.

-Je ne trahirai ni ma famille, ni ma maison !

-Et c'est avec vos décisions stupides que vous envoyez vos frères et vos amis à la mort.

-Non, ça c'est vous. C'est Central. Ne tentez pas de me faire culpabiliser. Ma conscience est hors de votre portée.

Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de Lubérier. Sa proie perdait pied, s'affolait. Bon, sous deux couches de béton armé, certes.

-Je suis persuadé que ce cher Takahashi nous fera une joie de nous décrire chacune des étapes de l'insertion de vos Innocences, sans rejet de votre part.

-Il y a eu des rejets.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas morte.

-Les autres Innocences m'ont forcé à survivre. Rien d'autre.

L'Inspecteur fit un mouvement de la main traduisant l'importance qu'il donnait à cette déclaration.

-Et vous, Komui, j'imagine que vous n'y êtes pour rien ? Demanda gentiment Vichina.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de façade qui le fit frissonner.

-Je...

-Je connais vos excuses, Komui, le coupa-t-elle. Mais il serait bon que les renouveliez. Ou que vous assumiez votre vraie nature et le visage qui va avec.

Sans un mot, le Chinois baissa la tête et repartit dans les ombres de la pièce. La vérité est toujours plus blessante une fois énoncée, et plus particulièrement à voix haute. Il ne pensait pas que...

-Les gens préfèrent se voiler la face, rassurez-vous. Votre secret ne sortira pas des murs.

-Komui a intercédé en votre faveur. Vous resterez dans l'infirmerie le temps de votre guérison.

Ils partirent sans rien ajouter, Lucas avec eux.

Vichina et son Akuma échangèrent un regard douloureux, qu'ils savaient être le dernier.

À moins qu'un jour, ils ne se retrouvent.

* * *

-Le petit Walker a encore cherché à avoir de vos nouvelles. Quelle naïveté...

Dans son coin, elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne correspondait plus depuis un moment, à vrai dire. Son cœur ne se troublait plus à la mention de ceux qui avaient été ses amis, ou son frère.

Il y avait bien encore cette voix si douce et si gentille. Mais elle était faible, brouillée. Et pas toujours présente.

-Nous n'avons pas encore percé votre secret, ma chère, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Ils avaient déjà passé ses bras au crible. Son dos. Ses jambes. Sa tête.

Les gants camouflaient les pierres fichées dans les paumes. Actions inconnues.

Le bras droit, où se situait alors l'Akuma Luce, se séparait par l'injonction d'une pierre située sous le bras, près de l'aisselle.

Une pierre à chaque genou. « C'était pour améliorer sa vitesse. »

Deux dans le dos. Elles auraient dû faire apparaître une paire d'aile.

Une, encore, fichée entre les deux poumons. C'était la bulle protectrice de sa dernière entrevue avec Takahashi.

Il y avait aussi les deux fausses lames jumelles. Deux innocences différentes. Celle de la sécurité et du temps.

Un petit poignard d'Innocence. Il ne loupait jamais sa cible.

Mais il en manquait encore. Ils avaient bon espoir, le sujet était résistant.

Takahashi était mort, assassiné.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez passer sur la table. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Il avait tous les droits sur elle.

* * *

-Bonjour Comte !

-Ah, ma petite Rêveuse !

-Vous semblez être de meilleure humeur qu'à l'habitude... Que se passe-t-il ?

-N'entends-tu donc pas ? Les appels de cette âme en détresse ?

-Bien sûr que si, Comte, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. La dernière fois que vous souriiez autant, c'est lors du retour de notre sœur. Elle reviendra, dîtes ?

-Je ne sais pas, Road. C'est à sa convenance totale. Sinon, j'ignore d'où me provient cette joie. Elle m'est autant familière qu'étrangère... M'accompagnes-tu ?

-Bien sûr, Comte !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la Rêveuse pour s'installer sur l'épaule du Comte, Lero sous le bras. Aller à la cueillette des âmes était un passe-temps comme les autres, bien qu'elle préférait jouer de la musique.

Par contre, la donne changea et sa curiosité s'accrut lorsque la tignasse blanche d'Allen se fit voir.

En effet, l'exorciste était là, penché sur une tombe plus récente que les autres. À ses côtés, l'épéiste qui leur avait coûté Skin. Les larmes avaient creusé leurs joues et brûlé leurs yeux. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre sans y prêter attention, comme par instinct. On aurait cru voir deux chiots sous l'averse cinglante.

Frappée par la scène, ce fut avec calme qu'elle accosta le plus jeune. Il lui adressa à peine un regard, obnubilé par la tombe et son nom.

Qui était cette Vichina Kanda ? Une exorciste ?

Voulant des réponses, elle se tourna vers le premier Noé. Qui pleurait sans bruit.

Elle allait paniquer lorsque ses joues furent elles-même trempées de larmes, alors elle saisit. Elle venait de perdre une sœur. À peine retrouvée, Tsipporah mourait. L'Espoir disparaissait.

Est-ce que le Rêve prendrait sa suite ? Qui d'autre allaient-ils perdre ? Quel serait le suivant ?

La peur lui nouait les entrailles.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Noés ? Finit par remarquer Allen. Si vous venez prendre l'âme de notre amie, préparez-vous à vous battre !

-Paix, Allen, le pria Road. L'affaire est toute autre.

-Alors c'est donc vrai...

-Wisely !

Se tournant, Road aperçut tous les membres de leur Clan. Les larmes coulaient, les corps se rapprochaient.

Les jumeaux s'étaient désespérément raccrochés l'un à l'autre. Elle-même courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père qui la serra plus fort que jamais.

-Comment est-elle morte ?

C'était Tyki. Il pleurait, lui aussi, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas.

-Les scientifiques l'ont tuée.

Là, c'était Kanda. Plus droit qu'un piquet, plus fier que jamais. Il sentait son âme brisé. Il se sentait plus glacé et plus seul que jamais. Mais Allen avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, pour qu'il continue d'avancer. Droit devant, toujours. Aucun regard en arrière, jamais.

-Ils lui ont arraché ses secrets, ses innocences pour finir par sa vie. Mais vous pouvez rêver pour qu'on vous demande de nous la ramener.

-Même si je l'avais voulu, ça aurait été impossible. Sa mort n'est pas assez récente pour cela.

Adam regardait la tombe de Tsipporah. Il pouvait sentir Neah près de lui.

Les exorcistes s'étranglèrent. Depuis combien de temps la jeune femme avait-elle rendu l'âme ? Et pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

Leur haine contre l'Institution se faisait croissante. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient que de la chair à canon, mais là... là... C'était différent. Intolérable, presque.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Allen, mais... sanglotait Road.

-Désolé, mais Allen est aux abonnés absents, ricana une voix bien connue.

-Neah ?

C'était trop. Trop d'informations. Trop d'actions.

-Adam, Tsippy, elle...

Kanda lâcha le Noé qui fut rattrapé par son ami. Son amant.

Les épaules soulevées par les sanglots, le Musicien racontait. Il avait vécu aux côtés de son amie, de sa sœur, les expériences subies par le réceptacle si jeune.

Les phalanges blanchies, les dents serrées, le corps crispé, Kanda écoutait attentivement ce qui fut le quotidien de sa sœur aînée.

-Et c'est nous qu'on traite de _monstre_ , cracha Debitto avec dégoût.

-Neah, ton réceptacle...

-Je veux partir, Adam, je t'en supplie !

Et Neah pleurait, rejetait cette fatalité.

-Et toi, exorciste ? Que vas-tu faire ? Voulut savoir Wisely.

-Tu ne lis pas les pensées ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose que penser et le dire.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.

Kanda jeta à peine un coup d'œil dans la direction de la Congrégation.

-Tant que vous ne me promettez pas des licornes roses, maugréa-t-il en les rejoignant.

-Des licornes roses ? Répéta Sheryl en haussant un sourcil.

* * *

**Hey ! Voici le 21e chapitre, ainsi que le dernier !**

**Vichina, c'est fini, aussi, paix à son âme :'(**

**Sur l'autre site, ça fera trois ans (wah Oo) tout pile que je l'aurais publié, avec 37 689 mots et 62 pages OpenOffice.**

**Sur papier, elle débuta le 30/08/10 et s'acheva le 06/01/13. J'y ait rempli 85 pages, bonus compris, en écrivant petit et en sautant des lignes que pour noter les ellipses temporelles.**

**C'est une fic à laquelle j'ai beaucoup tenu, ce fut donc un plaisir de vous voir y adhérer !**

****Et merci à MilieLitre, ma bêta, qui a corrigé toute cette histoire alors qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça :)** **

**Et, voici un bonus sur Tsipporah, Adam et Neah~**

* * *

_-Salut les garçons ! Une table, comme toujours ?_

_-Bonjour Tsippy !_

_Adam grogna, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, ne souriant que plus. Elle avait remarqué la catatonie du jeune homme depuis la mise en terre de sa bien-aimée._

_-Alors, comment ça se passe dehors ?_

_-Ton mari ne te laisse toujours pas sortir ?_

_-C'est notre premier enfant, il a plus peur que moi de le perdre ! Rit la jeune femme._

_Ses lourds bijoux bougèrent à peine malgré les tressautements des épaules._

_-Et tu t'es encore pris un pichet pour que ton épaule soit aussi violette ?_

_-Hm ? Oh non ! Cette fois-ci, une décoration m'est tombé dessus. Ça fait mal !_

_-Je veux bien te croire ! L'autre jour, un tabouret m'est tombé sur le pied, et le guérisseur m'a annoncé que je m'étais cassé les orteils !_

_-Mon pauvre..._

_Elle se planta derrière lui et l'enserra de ses bras, ses cheveux lui glissant dessus. Pris dans cette étreinte aimante, le jeune homme sourit et fit mine de choquer sa chopine à celle de son compagnon._

_-Hé, Marcus, tu devrais surveiller ta femme. Elle est encore avec les deux spéciaux._

_-D'ailleurs, l'est sûr qu'est de lui le gamin ? Ricana un vieux à côté._


End file.
